De un Lugar en Siberia
by Ekael
Summary: Vamos, el punto de inicio es Siberia, el final, nadie lo sabe.
1. Capítulo 1

**De un Lugar en Siberia.**

Universo Alterno.

Capítulo 1. Cero Grados.

El horizonte era tan blanco y tan inmenso, que no podías decir con alguna facilidad, donde era que terminaba la tierra cubierta por la nieve, ni donde comenzaba el cielo, repleto de nubes blancas y espesas. El día de hoy la nieve estaba más profunda de lo normal, y el viento corría más fuerte que de costumbre, como si quisiera decir algo. Teníamos un breve descanso así que salimos fuera del complejo. Saque los cigarrillos y Sugiura llego con el café, ahí afuera hacia un frío del demonio, un frío que a pocos les gustaba, pero a mí me gustaba por el simple hecho de que nos dejaban fumar sin quejas, además, el paisaje daba paz y tristeza, siempre blanco, siempre imperturbable, siempre de la misma forma, me hacía creer que las cosas son para siempre, que no había forma de cambiarlas, que todo siempre sería igual, yo estaba bien con eso, pero… había veces en que el blanco tan profundo resultaba agónico.

\- ¿Cómo están tus dedos hoy? -me dijo Sugiura, ayer casi se me congelan porque había olvidado los guantes y había estado trabajando fuera del edificio.

-bastante bien, ya sabes, un poco de agua caliente y ya está -me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa.

\- ¿ya terminaron sus cafés? -pregunto nuestro supervisor

-ya casi -le dijimos alzando la voz para que nos ollera.

-cuando terminen, les daré sus nuevas asignaciones -y desapareció de la puerta por la que se había asomado, nos miramos, nos estiramos un poco, dejamos los cigarrillos y el café ahí mismo, el café que ya casi estaba congelado, y fuimos directo a la zona de descarga, donde solían estar nuestros chequeos de entrada.

Trabajaba en unos laboratorios que estaban a poco más de una hora de la ciudad más cercana, Verjoiansk, a tres del aeropuerto más cercano, Batagay, y a mucho más de un día del puerto de Vladivostok, del que había llegado hacía ya largos meses para conseguir un trabajo, algo nuevo en un lugar nuevo; y resultaba ser un buen trabajo solo porque pagaban bien, además el ambiente de trabajo era agradable, éramos pocos pero nos llevábamos bien, no había rivalidades ni malas intenciones, bastaba con el trabajo, a pesar de que eran unos laboratorios, no había cámaras de seguridad, solo tenías que omitir lo que hacías en el lugar, llegar a tiempo, trabajar, te pagaban muy bien y regresabas a tu casita a ver la televisión, comer alguna cosa buena, olvidarte de la sangre y las vísceras, dormirte, y todo estaba bien. No había problemas, pero si no lo hacías, si dejabas que los horrores que veías ahí dentro de los laboratorios pudieran contigo, ni te pagaban bien, ni dormías bien, ni comías bien, tu vida se trastornaba.

Por eso era importante que antes de pasar a checar tu entrada, tomaras una buena bocanada de aire y te mentalizaras, para poder entrar a los laboratorios, limpiar lo que te dicen, hacer como que no ves ni oyes algunas cosas y todo bien, como si no pasara nada, como si el mundo de fuera siguiera siendo bueno. O al menos era lo que yo hacía y lo hacía bien. Hacía…

Casi siempre trabajaban con materia humana, y dentro de esa materia, casi siempre hombres, hombres adultos, unos más envejecidos que otros, unos más cansados y lastimados, desgastados, abandonados, vagabundos, desechos de la sociedad, casi siempre, de esos que nadie iba a extrañar, hasta que comenzaron con mujeres.

No podía soportarlo. ¿Qué hacían con ellas? ¿o por qué? no lo sabía. Pero sus gritos de dolor eran más que suficientes para saber que no era algo agradable, además, tarde o temprano tenías que limpiar el desastre, ver los cuerpos, ver lo que habían hecho. No me quedo de otra más que pedir permiso para usar unos audífonos con el volumen lo más alto posible, para no oír más dolor, para no sentirme mal por la complicidad que estaba ejerciendo, para tratar de no mirar y simplemente limpiar. Mi supervisor, consciente de lo que debíamos afrontar, dio su consentimiento, entonces comencé a usar audífonos mientras limpiaba las enormes cantidades de sangre humana en pisos y muros.

Hasta que hoy me toco limpiar las celdas. Cambio de área me dijo mi supervisor. Cada tiempo se rotaban las áreas que nos tocaba, lo fácil eran las oficinas, después una semana en el sótano, la siguiente en los laboratorios D1 al D7, otra semana de los D8 al D14, del D15 hasta el D30 eran para extracciones, luego te daban a limpiar las áreas comunes, después el congelador que estaba junto, pero era absurdamente grande y si lo piensas innecesario, y finalmente lo que nadie quería, el "matadero" o las celdas. Ya me había tocado limpiar las celdas varias veces antes, eran veinte celdas, diez de cada lado de un largo pasillo. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no solo había hombres con la mirada perdida o resignados a su destino, había mujeres, mayores y adultas, pero mujeres y por su apariencia no se veían como si fueran lo más bajo de la sociedad, se veían cuidadas y en buena forma.

Trague saliva con gran dificultad. No quería mirarlas, no quería ver sus ojos y sentirme culpable de aquella atrocidad. Me coloqué bien los audífonos y comencé a limpiar el piso hasta que inevitablemente tuve que ir a presionar el botón. Toda la materia humana estaba encadenada, por eso es que cada celda tenia cadenas que salían de una esquina, que a su vez, detrás del muro había un mecanismo que recogía la cadena para llevar a la materia hasta el rincón, lejos de mí por si intentaban atacarme al momento de entrar a limpiar. Después, presionaba otro botón para abrir las celdas, un botón para cada lado de las celdas.

Luego de que presione el botón, tomo unos segundos para que las cadenas del lado derecho se recogieran, llevando a las mujeres a un rincón, incomodas y pegadas a la fría pared, finalmente, cuando los seguros de las celdas estuvieron liberados, fui a hacer mi trabajo después de un suspiro de resignación. Abrí la primera celda luego de subir el volumen muy alto para acallar las suplicas. Limpie la celda rápidamente bajo los ojos de aquella primera mujer que estaba en la K01, cuando termine, corrí rápidamente para cerrar la reja y pasar a la siguiente celda. Todas suplicaban, todas pedían, todas lloraban, todas movían los labios rápidamente en ruego y dolor, y yo trababa de no verlas. Hasta que llegue a la K10. Ahí había una mujer joven, tan joven como yo.

Llegué a la celda y me distraje, no desvié la mirada al suelo como sabía que debía hacer para no ver sus ojos, por lo que momentáneamente la vi antes de mirar al suelo. Nos miramos por unos segundos. No lloraba, no suplicaba, no gritaba, solo estaba ahí esperando el momento en que mandaran por ella. Limpie rápidamente mientras recordaba los ojos rojos que recién había conocido. Era la más joven que había visto hasta ahora. Nerviosamente levante los ojos del suelo y la mire una vez más, era guapa, destilaba clase y entereza.

Por un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos, más concretamente, en lo que estaba haciendo, en este trabajo tan asqueroso. Volví a verla tan solo unos segundos, nerviosa y recordé. Recordé lo que había visto en los laboratorios, los cuerpos abiertos, las agujas, el instrumental médico, las tijeras, esas cosas que parecían cierras, las pinzas, los bisturís llenos de sangre, las bandejas metálicas con órganos o viseras… y los ojos abiertos, inertes, mirando al vacío con dolor. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor es cuando los dejaban con vida, cuando los dejaban sufrir por días hasta que se desidia que ya estaban ocupando demasiado espacio y oxígeno, entonces los mandaban al "matadero".

Ya me había tocado limpiar ese lugar. Una vez me llamaron demasiado antes y vi como llevaban arrastrando a un sujeto a la cámara. Agonizaba. Y una vez dentro del lugar lo arrojaron al suelo, entonces llego la persona a cargo, quien sospecho que disfrutaba su trabajo, o simplemente desconectaba su conciencia mientras tomaba un mazo y le golpeaba la cabeza. No gastaban en químicos para matarlos, no gastan en balas o cuchillos, simplemente los golpeaban unas dos o tres veces en la cabeza, se acercaba el hombre a moverlo con el pie, asegurando su muerte y después lo jalaba para llevarlo a un contenedor, entonces me dijo: "puedes pasar a limpiar ya". El sujeto salía y yo me quedé en aquella cámara de horror, silenciosa y fría, hasta que oí el gemido agonizante de aquel hombre. En aquella ocasión salí rápidamente a decirle al encargado. "No te preocupes, ya se morirá, sigue limpiando" me dijo.

¿Cómo podía tomarlo con tanta calma? En aquella ocasión apreté los dientes y entre con la mirada pegada al suelo, no tenía los audífonos así que escuchaba el tenue gemido quitándole el silencio a la habitación. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir, pero camine hasta las puertas de dónde provenía. Puse una mano en el metal de la puerta y empuje solo un poco, encontrando el contenedor a la altura de mis pies, y más abajo, en lo profundo, había varios cuerpos, con el ultimo de aquel hombre quejándose. Aun no podía borrar la imagen, pero recordé lo que me habían aconsejado hacer: "piensa que es una película que viste y olvídala".

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podían decirme eso? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a una persona? Dejarlo ahí, agonizando ¿es que acaso podían cometer todos esos actos sálicos, pero no podían darle el tiro de gracia? ¿Por qué? ¿acaso sentían un mínimo de moral? ¿no querían ver la crueldad que estaban cometiendo? ¿no querían ensuciarse más las manos y matarlos definitivamente? ¿tanto así que simplemente los dejaban agonizantes hasta que murieran para poder quedarse tranquilos diciéndose que no los habían matado y con ello mirar a otro lado evitando ver la realidad de sus acciones? ¿si no podían, porque se dedicaban a este negocio? ¿tan grande era su avaricia? ¿más grande que tener un mínimo de misericordia? Si… debía ser más grande su avaricia, dolía cometer esas acciones, pero es suficiente con tirarlos al contenedor y mirar a otro lado, fingiendo que no está ahí y no volver a mirar lo que sucedía… pero aquellas personas, después de todo, merecían ya no sentir más dolor, si es que los iban a torturar así, deberían terminar de matarlo para que no siguiera sufriendo… pero si lo matan tan rápido ¿Cómo podía ser tan fácil? ¿Cómo podía mirar sus ojos, escuchar las suplicas e incluso tocar el cuerpo caliente y matar sin culpa a personas inocentes? …solo por la ganancia, me dije. La ganancia de lo que fuera que estuvieran buscando o haciendo, debía ser muy grande, por eso es que se permitían desecharlos tan fácil como si no tuvieran vida, emociones o sensaciones. Es crueldad injustificada. Por eso la decencia, ya fuera poca o mucha, la hacían a un lado.

Pero ahora… volví a subir los ojos para mirarla… imaginando que ella sufriría alguno de aquellos dos finales… aquellas manos, aquellos ojos… ¿Qué sería lo que le sucedería? Me tense en sobremanera al mismo tiempo que terminaba la limpieza de su celda. Me enderece un poco, aun mirando al suelo. Pasé saliva y volví a verla lentamente… sus ojos estaban sobre los míos, mirándome fijamente desde la esquina, con sus brazos levantados incómodamente por las cadenas que pegaban sus grilletes al muro…

"Ayúdame" leí en sus labios y rápidamente volví mi vista al frente, dándome la vuelta en un giro rápido, tratando de huir, tratando de olvidar lo que sabía que me había dicho, lo que me había pedido… pero me detuve en la puerta de su celda, no queriendo abandonarla, no queriendo seguir huyendo.

Subí los ojos a la celda de enfrente, estaba vacío. Lo pensé solo un poco y volví a verla lentamente, encontrándome con aquellos preciosos ojos que me suplicaban. Volví a ver al frente y cerré la reja tras de mí. Camine hasta la entrada a las celdas, donde en un muro cercano a los botones estaban colgadas las llaves de los grilletes. Si la liberaba perdería mi trabajo, perdería el dinero que estaba a dos días de ganar después de trabajar un mes… pero quien sabe cuántos días le quedarían a ella… di un corto respiro con la boca y exhale, para tomar las llaves y meterlas en mi bolcillo, lejos de las miradas de los demás cautivos.

Baje el volumen de la música, oyendo las suplicas, los gemidos y sollozos de los demás encarcelados, y camine hasta el final del pacillo, a la última celda, donde estaba ella. Me le quede mirando mientras sentía en mi bolcillo las llaves, lo estaba pensado todavía hasta que volvió a mirarme. Entonces abrí la reja y me aproximé a ella.

-no digas nada -saque las llaves de mi bolcillo y busque las de la K10 -tienes que esperar -le dije lo más bajo que podía -a que termine de limpiar las celdas y apague las luces ¿de acuerdo? -le dije al tiempo que giraba las llaves, abriendo los grilletes -después de que apague las luces esperaras aquí ¿sí? -ella asintió - ¿cómo te llamas?

-Fujino… Fujino Shizuru… -contesto con voz queda, por un momento temí que algo le hubieran hecho en la garganta.

\- ¿estás bien? ¿no te han hecho algo? -negó luego de bajar las manos hasta su regazo -bien, después de que apague las luces me esperas, serán unas horas, pero volveré y abriré la celda, te esperare al final del pasillo ¿bien? -volvía a asentir -si no, no podré sacarte de aquí.

E inmediatamente salí de la celda volviéndola a cerrar tras de mí, yendo a cerrar con seguro todas las celdas del lado derecho para abrir las del lado izquierdo y empezar a limpiar. Al diablo con el dinero, me dije, no iba a seguir siendo cómplice de actos atroces, de tanta maldad y sadismo. Quizás el resto de los cautivos estuvieran condenados, pues tenían marcas amoratadas que indicaban demasiados pinchazos seguidos, pero ella aun no, aún estaba limpia, solo debía esperar.

Mientras limpiaba celda por celda comenzó a trabajar mi cerebro para poder sacarla de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, al menos por este día, o por este turno, porque, aunque no había cámaras de vigilancia, tarde o temprano vendría alguno de esos sujetos por ella, y se darían cuenta que no estaba, y a la única persona que culparían seria a la que estaba encargada de limpiar, la única que había tenido acceso, y esa era yo.

Cuando terminé de limpiar, fui a sentarme en la entrada a cumplir la otra parte de mi trabajo, vigilar. Debido a que estábamos en un lugar lejano de la ciudad más próxima y que esa a su vez, aún estaba muy lejos de lo que se podría decir ciudad o mucho menos metrópolis, casi no había guardias, lo que había eran enfermeros que siempre estaban con los médicos, que más que enfermeros parecían verdugos.

Las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas, esperando que en ningún momento llegara alguno de esos sujetos a recogerla, por suerte el día había estado tranquilo hasta que termino el turno, ya estando de noche, lo que necesitaba. Mi única ventaja es que la salida de nosotros estaba al final de un pasillo, junto al matadero, que, a su vez, estaba al lado de la zona de celdas. Solo debía tener cuidado de que cuando checara la salida, nadie viera como me llevaba a alguien.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando se oyó el ligero pitido del final del turno. En el turno de la noche no había nadie, solo los guardias que estaban en las casetas, unas horas después en la mañana, empezaba el otro turno; no tenían que preocuparse de las horas en las que no había personal, después de todo, el complejo se quedaba cerrado a canto y lodo porque tenía un buen sistema de seguridad, sumándole a eso, que era un lugar aún más remoto de lo alejadas que estaban las ciudades, por lo que nadie intentaría entrar al complejo de noche, cuando bajaba aún más la temperatura y era prácticamente imposible que alguien intentara rodear el complejo para entrar, debido a la constante nieve de algunas partes, si pisabas mal, te podía absorber, solo alguien insensato o estúpido lo intentaría.

Me levante a pasos lentos, mientras veía que todos los demás salían de sus áreas correspondientes para salir por el pasillo del matadero. Por otro lado, los médicos ya estaban en la entrada o encendiendo sus autos para irse, ellos jamás trabajaban de más. Minutos después ya casi todos habían llegado a checar su salida, dejando el complejo vacío y silencioso. Seguí con mis pasos lentos hasta que encontré a todos los demás poniéndose sus chaquetas, habiendo checado la salida. Algunos ya hasta se habían subido a sus autos cuando yo llegue. Tome con disimulada lentitud mi tarjeta y la pase.

-oye, ¿quieres ir a la ciudad a comer algo? -me dijo Sugiura.

-no, yo… -trague saliva -preferiría ir a casa, ha sido…

-ya, te entiendo -dijo mirando al suelo, a ella le había tocado esta semana la sala común -bueno yo, entonces voy sola, no te preocupes -me dijo y asentí, entonces comencé a buscarme en la ropa algo.

\- ¡rápido! ¡quiero llegar a casa ya! -nos dijo el compañero a cargo de cerrar todo hoy.

-espera, si quieres cierro por ti, olvide mi teléfono -y espere que creyeran mi mentira.

\- ¿de verdad? ¡cierras bien! Ya sabes, deja las llaves en vigilancia -me dijo luego de que me las aventara y saliera con prisa.

\- ¿estarás bien? -me dijo Sugiura.

-claro, solo, debo haberlo olvidado en el asiento.

-bien, no olvides tu chaqueta -y la señalo en el perchero, ya que aún no me la ponía.

-no lo hare.

Sugiura salió por la puerta y me quedé a solas, e inmediatamente fui por mi chaqueta, para después salir casi corriendo a las celdas. Fueron solo unos minutos hasta que llegue, las luces estaban apagadas, pero sabía dónde estaba qué cosa. Rápidamente tome mi celular que había dejado por si no creían la mentira y utilice la linterna. Entre con silencio a las ya mudas celdas. Vacile un poco porque al liberar los seguros los demás cautivos podían darse cuenta y armar alboroto. Que no lo oigan, dije en una súplica y presione el botón para liberar el seguro, al instante se botaron los seguros y espere escuchar algo, pero perecía que o estaban dormidos o quizás pensaba que estaban soñando, fuera como fuera no se oía nada; respire rápido y un poco agitada, esperando que no se hubiera quedado dormida. Mi corazón latía acelerado, lo podía oír fuertemente en todo el complejo, sentía que los segundos que habían pasado eran demasiados, casi minutos y justo cuando iba a asomarme ella apareció, entonces presione de nuevo el botón, regresando los seguros, al tiempo que la jalaba de la muñeca, pasándole mi gruesa chaqueta para que se la pusiera, entonces, esta vez sí se oyeron voces.

Pero ya nada importo, una vez lista, caminamos presurosas por los pasillos, sintiendo que nuestras pisadas eran bombas entre aquel silencio, pero estaba bien, me dije, no hay nadie más, solo debemos llegar a la camioneta. Pronto llegamos al pasillo del matadero y dimos vuelta, casi corriendo para llegar la puerta, entonces nos frene, me puse un dedo en la boca, en señal de silencio, abrí la puerta y me asome, estaba vacío de autos y personal, menos aun de guardas que estarían bien apretujados en las casetas, resguardándose del frio.

Solo entonces abrí la puerta por completo, sintiendo el golpe del aire frio contra mi cuerpo con la protección de una delgada chamarra, apenas estábamos en agosto y ya las temperaturas eran absurdamente bajas. Me gire a ella y le extendí la mano para que saliera. Entonces saque las llaves y cerré, en ese momento, entre que cerraba y sentía el frio, mire el suelo, viendo sus pies desnudos. Apreté los dientes, molesta. Guarde las llaves en el bolcillo y sin preguntarle me agache, para poder cargarla en brazos y evitar que perdiera un dedo mientras caminaba en la nieve.

Corrí con ella en brazos hasta la camioneta, mirando en dirección a las casetas por si algún guardia se asomaba interesado, al parecer, todo estaban bien sentados y acomodaditos. Al llegar le pedí a ella que buscara en mi chaqueta las llaves para que abriera. A cada segundo que pasaba sentía que me iba a congelar, así que cuando abrió la camioneta, con apuro nos metimos en ella, y me estiré buscando otra chaqueta en el asiento de atrás.

-tendrás que ocultarte en el suelo de asiento trasero -le dije mientras me colocaba la chaqueta -encógete todo lo que puedas en la puerta que está a mi lado ¿de acuerdo? -le dije mientras encendía el auto.

-está bien -me dijo mientras saltaba del asiento del copiloto al de atrás. Viene lo bueno me dije, mientras ponía la reversa para ir saliendo del estacionamiento.

\- ¿ya estas lista? -le pregunte echando un vistazo a atrás -si hay algo más cúbrete.

-ya lo hice -me dijo con cierta incomodidad en su voz.

-bien -entonces puse en marcha el auto hasta las casetas de vigilancia, había dos a cada lado, pero me fui por la de la derecha. Avancé los casi cien metros hasta ella y me detuve.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -me dijo el guardia luego de echarse la capucha encima.

-olvidé el celular y no lo encontraba, pero ya cerré -le dije mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolcillo para entregárselas en la mano.

-ah, estamos iguales, yo perdí el mío justo ayer, tuve que ir hoy a comprarme uno nuevo.

-tranquilo, esas cosas pasan -y me encogí de hombros dando cierta naturalidad.

-tienes razón, vete ya que la noche se va a poner más fría, odio el turno de la noche.

-hasta mañana Valerik -él simplemente me despidió con la mano y subí la ventana para arrancar la camioneta. Unos metros más adelante exhale la tensión acumulada en mis pulmones.

\- ¿puedo salir? -me dijo ella desde lo bajo de atrás.

-espera un poco -le dije, mientras veía por el retrovisor como las casetas de vigilancia se alejaban cada vez más y más hasta que se perdían de vista -ahora sí.

-gracias -dijo luego de que se levantara y se quedara sentada ahí atrás -de verdad me salvaste… pero… -lleve mis ojos al espejo para mirarla - ¿Por qué? -entonces ella también me miro por el espejo.

-una cosa es ver vagabundos rusos ser sometidos a tal crueldad, que no es de mi gusto tampoco, pero otra muy diferente es ver a alguien que es…

\- ¿de Japón? -termino completando lo que quería decir.

-si… -y me quede en silencio, además, no podía dejar que tan guapa mujer tuviera semejante final - ¿Cómo llegaste a aquí?

-estaba de viaje en Kazán, iba con unos amigos… -decía, al parecer recordando al mismo tiempo -estábamos en un club, salí a contestar una llamada, un amigo que venía con nosotras se había perdido buscando una tienda donde vendieran cigarrillos, estábamos tratando de orientarnos cuando una van negra apareció casi de la nada, abriendo rápidamente y metiéndome, me golpearon en la cabeza y cuando desperté me llevaban en un compartimiento, hasta que me metieron a esa celda en la madrugada…

-ya veo… -e inevitablemente fruncí las cejas -lo siento mucho… -le conteste al tiempo que me imaginaba todo eso.

\- ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? -y alce una ceja mientras la veía por el espejo.

-más bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -ahora ella estaba confundida -no puedo regresar, sabrán que fui yo.

-te has arriesgado demasiado por mi… -decía penosamente.

-ya no podía soportar trabajar ahí… no has visto nada de lo que hacen… -y recordé la sangre, la carne, la muerte.

\- ¿solo limpiabas? ¿o eras una especie de guardia? -me preguntaba curiosa.

-algo así… hacia las dos cosas, en ese lugar no quieren tener demasiada gente… y no muchos seguro quieren trabajar ahí.

\- ¿entonces porque lo hacías? -decía curiosa.

-pagan muy bien y estaba desesperada cuando acepte el trabajo… complete el entrenamiento para ser guardia de seguridad, pero nadie me contrataba, quizás porque soy extranjera, se me acabo el dinero y no tenía trabajo, entonces recibí una notificación de una bolsa de trabajo y acepte sin pensármelo, decía que tenía hacer tareas de limpieza y vigilancia, y el sueldo es exorbitantemente bueno, ¡y yo casi en la calle! Tome mis cuantas cosas y acepte largarme de Vladivostok, pero al llegar me hicieron firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, se me hizo extraño, pero no tenía más opciones… yo supongo que buscan personas así, al filo de la navaja, para que aceptemos, aunque claro, tampoco hay muchas contrataciones.

\- ¿Qué es…? ¿Qué hacen ahí? -pregunto sin muchas ganas.

-no lo sé, no he querido saber, me basta con lo que he visto…

\- ¿Qué has…? ¿Qué has visto? -parecía que no quería ser curiosa, pero le ganaba.

-cosas que jamás podrías olvidar en la vida… recuéstate, llegaremos en una hora a mi departamento, tomare unas cosas y nos largaremos.

-es tarde para decirlo, pero… ¿de verdad puedo confiar en ti? -la mire unos segundos.

-no es como si tuvieras muchas opciones… -le dije, siendo sincera -pero puedes hacerlo, o si quieres no lo hagas, no soy quien, para decirlo, solo tú.

-ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas -bueno, quizás yo me sentiría igual que ella si estuviera en su situación.

-Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga -le dije de la forma occidental.

-gracias Kuga Natsuki… -pero ella lo dijo diferente, pronto se recostó a lo largo del asiento trasero.

-solo Natsuki está bien -yo estaba acostumbrada a que me llamaran así ya a que los rusos me hablaran como si nada por mi nombre.

-bien, Natsuki.

Nos quedamos en silencio a lo largo del viaje. Conduje en silencio, mirando por el espejo retrovisor cada tanto, un poco nerviosa. Pero no tenía nada que temer, aún. Probablemente se darían cuenta mañana por la mañana, cuando el turno de la mañana abriera el complejo, echando un vistazo a eso de las seis de la mañana. Lo que me daba casi diez horas para largarme. Tiempo más que suficiente para salir de este recóndito lugar. Volví a mirar la carretera, vacía, entonces suspiré con un poco de más calma.

El camino hasta mi departamento en Verjoiansk se me hizo más largo de lo normal, pero cuando mire mi reloj, me había tardado casi lo mismo de todos los días, sin contar que esta vez había salido más tarde de lo normal, lo que quería decir, que en realidad tarde menos. En cuanto llegue a mi departamento, mire a todos lados, teniendo precaución, entonces gire a buscarla en el asiento trasero, encontrándola dormida, tapando sus piernas con otra chaqueta que creía perdida en aquel lugar. No queda de otra me dije, saliendo de la camioneta para ir hasta el segundo piso de mi ajustado departamentito. En seguida de abrir la puerta encendí la calefacción y recogí algunas cosas que había dejado botadas más temprano en el día, pero sobre todo, despeje la cama para volver por ella, asegurándome dejar la puerta abierta.

Cuando estuve de regreso en la camioneta, podía ver como su respiración, aunque tenue, era visible como un humo blanco por la baja temperatura. Abrí la puerta del asiento de atrás y con un poco de trabajo la saque de ahí en brazos. No era excesivamente pesada, seguramente no tenía muchos días de haber sido raptada y no había perdido mucho peso. Cerré la puerta con un movimiento de cadera, ella se despertó y se encogió, seguro tenia frio en las piernas, no tenía nada más que un pantanosillo muy liviano para cubrirlas.

Me apresure y subí con ella hasta a mi departamento, finalmente la deje en la cama y le puse una colcha encima al mismo tiempo que se calentaba el lugar, esperaba que el agua también lo hiciera. Volví a mirarla, ella necesitaba un baño caliente, aunque tardara un buen rato en calentarse.

-aun no estamos a menos -dije mirando el termómetro -en cuanto sea septiembre otra cosa muy diferente será.

Poco a poco el lugar comenzó a entibiarse y pude por fin quitarme la chaqueta. Mientras se calentaba el agua, busque mi maleta que hacía ya tanto que no la usaba. Al final, termine encontrándola bajo mi cama. Enseguida comencé a sacar ropa para meterla, tome todos mis objetos de uso personal, un par de libros, mi casi nueva laptop, unos cuantos pares de zapatos y un kit de defensa que había comprado antes de irme de Vladivostok, ojalá que no se presentara ninguna situación que requiriera su uso, pero por si acaso, lo lleve. Poco a poco fui guardado todo lo esencial en la maleta. Luego me di a la tarea de escogerle ropa para ella, ya que obviamente no iba a dejar que anduviera por ahí con solo ese pantaloncillo ligero. Cuando termine incluso de escogerle los calcetines me acerque a ella, que dormía profundamente. Debe estar cansada, me dije, pero miré el reloj, ya eran poco más de las diez de la noche. Aún hay tiempo, me dije, pero no dejaba de estar nerviosa.

-Fujino Shizuru… -le dije moviéndola por el hombro -Fujino Shizuru -le volví a decir -Fu… Fujino, despierta Fujino -si no mal recordaba las costumbres, primero debía llamarla por su apellido -Fujino -dije insistente, entonces despertó exaltada -tranquila, no pasa nada, pero hay que prepararnos -y asintió en silencio -seguro te gustara ducharte, he preparado el agua -le dije levantándome de la orilla de la cama.

-gracias, si lo necesito -en seguida se puso de pie y me acerque a ella con una toalla que tomo sin decir palabra, una vez que estuvo en el cuarto de baño y me senté en el colchón, note que olvide darle la ropa.

-Fujino -le dije entrando solo un poco -te dejo ropa y los interiores son nuevos, aunque genéricos.

-están muy bien, en realidad -aunque dijera eso, realmente no tenía muchas opciones a quejarse, pero es buena su actitud.

Regrese a sentarme en mi cama y encendí el televisor, solo había unos cuantos canales aburridos, sobre noticias y esas cosas, los mire largo rato hasta que mi estómago rugió. Había comprado un buen pedazo de carne que seguro podría hacer para cenar. No es como si supiera hacer muchas cosas de comer, así que algunas veces solo freía la carne y con eso me conformaba. Algunas veces carne, otras pescado, el pescado no era tan común, pero de vez en cuando se daba la oportunidad de comerlo. Para cuando Fujino salió de la ducha, yo estaba cenando vorazmente en el la estrecha mesa de la sala-comedor, en seguida que la vi salir con mi ropa puesta le señalé el plato de enfrente. Empezó a comer lento y luego cada vez más rápido.

-solo en la mañana nos habían dado una especie de preparado viscoso y blando… -dijo excusando su avidez de comida.

-lo sé, me ha tocado el turno de la mañana, sé que solo les dan una vez al día y es, realmente asqueroso -de solo recordarlo me daba asco -descansa un poco -le dije recogiendo los platos -yo también me duchare, escoge un par de botas, ojalá alguno te quede -termine de poner los platos en el fregadero y comencé a quitarme la camisa cuando llegue a la puerta del baño -la secadora está en mi habitación.

Unos minutos después, podía oír el ruido de la secadora a través de la puerta. Respire profundo, aunque trataba de estar tranquila y de relajarme no lo podía estar del todo, de modo que termine de lavarme muy rápidamente y cuando salí de la ducha, note que había olvidado mi ropa fuera, más por costumbre que otra cosa, vivía sola, no tenía que preocuparme por salir en cueros en mi departamento. Lo medite un rato con la toalla enredada alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-no queda de otra -me dije, y salí así con la toalla; cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación, Fujino estaba acostada con una almohada en los brazos y el control en una mano, con los parpados tan cerrados que dirías que estaba a punto de caer dormida, si no es que ya lo estaba. Me acerque a mi armario y poco a poco comencé a vestirme, sabiendo que Fujino poco interés en mi pondría cuando estaba casi por empezar a roncar. Cuando termine, ella dormía con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Es muy guapa, me dije por segunda vez en el día. Me acerqué a la cama y me lo pensé bastante para acomodarme ahí junto a ella. Estuve por irme al minúsculo sofá que tenía, pero me dije que esa era mi cama y tenía derecho. Me acosté y puse en mi teléfono una alarma que me despertara en cuatro horas. Luego nos pase la colcha encima.

Estaba nerviosa y tensa, pero, aun así, comencé a dormirme bajo la luz de la pantalla, con un hombre hablando quien sabe de qué. Cuando volví a despertar, era porque la alarma del teléfono fastidiaba a mi lado con pitidos y vibraciones molestas, así que enseguida lo apagué. A mi lado Fujino continuaba igual que cuando me había acostado, podía jurar que no se había movido ni un milímetro. Eran poco más de las tres de la mañana y el televisor continuaba con una programación de puros comerciales con productos para comprar desde casa por teléfono.

* * *

Muchas gracias por tomar parte de su tiempo y leer, agradezco a los visitantes, a los lectores y a los que comenten, dudas, comentarios, opiniones y criticas serán bien recibidas.

Este va a ser un poco corto a comparación de Sin Garantías, pero bueno, igual fue entretenido escribirlo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2. Ocho Grados.

Me levanté y abrí un cajón especifico en mi armario, donde estaban todos mis documentos legales junto con todo el dinero que tenía. Guardé mis documentos a un costado de mi maleta y el dinero lo puse en un sobre, en un bolcillo interno de mi chaqueta, luego desperté a Fujino, debíamos irnos ya, si es que queríamos escapar con tiempo. Le di unos pantalones reforzados para el clima tan frio que hacía en las mañanas, más una chaqueta gruesa, guantes y una bufanda. Por suerte tenía casi lo mismo para mí, solo tenía una bufanda y un gorro que opte por ponérselos.

\- ¿te has probado las botas? -dije, terminado de acomodarle el gorro.

-si, en realidad, todas me quedan -se sentó en la cama y se colocó un par café que tenía.

-qué suerte -le dije - ¿Qué numero eres?

-al parecer, solo medio número menos que tu -me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras terminaba de calzarse las botas.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho y volví a acomodarle bien el gorro y la bufanda en cierto acto nervioso, disipando aquella sensación. Como quiera que sea, me dije mientras acomodaba el gorro; yo ya estaba habituada al frio, después de todo ya llevaba once meses trabajando aquí y el cuerpo se acostumbra. Tomé a Fujino, mi maleta, una mochila y unas cuantas cosas que tenía para comer, me subí a la camioneta que minutos después arranqué con rumbo a Batagay, a poco más de hora y media en auto.

\- ¿ahora qué haremos? -me dijo frotándose las manos, resintiendo el frio después de la calefacción.

-aquí no hay carreteras que nos puedan llevar a una ciudad grande, solo las que llevan a otras pequeñas ciudades, fuera de eso estamos encerradas aquí, pero hay un aeropuerto. El clima está bastante tranquilo así que con seguridad podremos tomar un vuelo y largarnos de aquí.

\- ¿a esta hora hay vuelos? -negué con la cabeza.

-no creas que esta tan cerca, hemos salido temprano para legar lo más antes e irnos en el primer vuelo del día.

Después de eso no hubo más objeciones o preguntas y pude manejar con tranquilidad y silencio. Rápidamente me centre en el camino nevado que estaba frente a mí, hasta que llegó el momento en que el camino parecía ser igual en cada tramo, tan igual que daba la sensación de no estar avanzando, pero sí que lo hacía. Entonces me permití mirarla de reojo. Tenía los labios rojos y heridos por el frio, además su nariz comenzaba a enrojecerse un poco, haciendo juego con el iris de sus ojos. Demasiado guapa, me dije una vez más, y volteé al frente. Es muy guapa pero no pienses en ello, me dije, no necesita una persona interesada en ella, ni sexual ni sentimentalmente, solo necesita que la saque de aquí y la ayude.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasé si no podemos tomar el vuelo? -volví a verla unos momentos.

-esa no es una opción -dije con voz gruesa -tenemos que tomar ese vuelo.

-pero y si llegase a pasar… -negué con la cabeza.

-en cuanto se den cuenta mandaran a buscarnos y cuanto más tiempo de ventaja tengamos, más altas son nuestras posibilidades de escapar sin rasguños.

\- ¿nos perseguirán? -me encogí de hombros.

-no lo sé, pero sí que nos buscaran, somos testigos de lo que sucede en ese lugar, y créeme que nadie sale con vida del complejo.

Se quedó callada pensando, quizás sus dudas se habían acabado y ahora en verdad rezaba para que pudiéramos tomar ese vuelo. Los minutos transcurrieron, luego una hora, después más minutos hasta que llegamos a la ciudad contigua, y unos minutos más mientras llegábamos al pequeño aeropuerto que solo tenía una taquilla. Al llegar al pequeño aeropuerto, rápidamente pedí dos boletos para el vuelo más inmediato a Vladivostok, pero el hombre que atendía me dijo que el siguiente vuelo era a las doce del día. Mi corazón latió fuerte como si me hubieran dado un latigazo de adrenalina en el pecho. Casi me quedo sin habla por un minuto completo.

-no puede ser -le dije al hombre -es una emergencia -le dije suplicante -mi madre está agonizando -el señor se rasco el mentón, meditando unos segundos.

-va a salir un envío a Vladivostok en casi media hora -me dijo mirando su reloj -si estas dispuesta…

-si -le dije al instante, sin pensármelo dos veces.

-pero no tengo boletos para eso… -me dijo inseguro, tal vez… ¿insinuando lo que creía yo?

\- ¿hacemos un trato? -le dije con cierta maña.

\- ¿Qué se te ocurre japonesita? -me dijo con cierta sonrisa tenue en medio de su espesa barba.

-te doy mi camioneta a cambio del viaje -y le mostré las llaves -no es cara, pero por lo menos es del año -sí, me pagaban tan bien que pude comprarme una camioneta.

-trato japonesita -me dijo tomando las llaves. Pronto salimos de la taquilla para acompañarlo a la zona de aterrizaje, nos presentó con el piloto que revisaba con atención una avioneta de carga, y una vez que estuvo aclarada la situación, el taquillero se despidió, solo tuvimos que esperar unos cuantos minutos para poder despegar.

\- ¿le diste la camioneta a cambio del viaje? -me pregunto ella, pues al parecer no entendía el ruso.

-sí, así es -le dije, mientras esperábamos que el piloto nos dijera que ya podíamos subir.

\- ¡te ha estafado! -me dijo entre molesta y asombrada.

-no tengo intención de volver a aquí, y la camioneta no puede sacarse de este lugar a menos que sea por avión, lo mejor era sacarle provecho, así me he ahorrado unos cincuenta mil rublos.

-pero la camioneta debe valer más -decía aun sin querer soltarla.

-no vale nada si simplemente la dejo estacionada en este aeropuerto y se queda ahí echándose a perder, porque eso iba a pasar si no la cambiaba, hemos tenido suerte de que decidiera cambiarla, no esperaremos hasta las doce del día, ya que lo que necesitamos es celeridad, si lo piensas, lo hemos estafado a él.

-bueno… -dijo después un rato -por cierto -alce una ceja - ¿le dijiste algo de tu madre?

\- ¿entonces si entiendes el ruso? -le dije curiosa.

-las palabras más comunes… ¿Qué le dijiste? -siguió sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

-que mi madre agonizaba y era una emergencia -conteste sin muchas ganas.

-no deberías decir esas cosas de tu madre, ¿Qué tal si se hace realidad? -me encogí de hombros.

-mi madre está muerta, no le afectara -y fue tal el asombro para ella que no volvió a hablar. Pronto, el piloto del pequeño avión que nos llevaría, nos dijo que abordáramos, que todo estaba más que listo.

Levante mi maleta más la mochila extra, me las eche al hombro y a ella la tome de la mano, llevándola conmigo a la avioneta, subiendo en silencio por delante del piloto, que nada más entrar cerró la puerta y fue directo a su asiento en la cabina. Nos sentamos en unos asientos laterales y nos abrochamos unos escuetos cinturones de seguridad. El piloto comprobó todo una vez más para finalmente poner en movimiento la máquina. Entonces recordé sobre mi celular y lo puse en modo avión, aunque después decidí apagarlo, no sabía si afectaba o no a una avioneta pero no quería descubrirlo de la peor manera. Una vez que estuvimos en el aire, pude respirar con mayor tranquilidad.

Inevitablemente estuve tensa al inicio del viaje, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, mi cuerpo fue relajándose hasta quedarme recargada en el asiento. Respire profundo y mire insistentemente las ventanillas que estaban frente a mí, viendo a través de ellas, el cielo lleno de nubes. Respire profundamente, ¿y si se llegase a dar el caso en que nos persiguieran en un helicóptero? ¿puede subir tanto como una avioneta? ¿ir a la misma velocidad? ¿podría darse el caso en que tuvieran armamento en un helicóptero? ¿o una avioneta? pestañeé varias veces, me desabroché el cinturón y me fui a fijar por las ventanas que estaban frente a mí, al llegar, solo se veía la espesura de las nubes, sin otro ruido más que el motor de la avioneta. Respire un poco más tranquila y regrese a mi asiento fijándome también en las ventanas de ese lado, encontrando solo nubes, volví a sentarme; ya que era una pequeña avioneta de carga, tenía solo unos asientos a los costados, en caso de que fuera necesario más personal, pero no más. Exhale pesadamente mientras veía el centro de la avioneta, ahí estaban envueltos y bien amarrados unos paquetes y unas cajas de madera. ¿Sería correo? ¿importaciones? Me rasque la barbilla, probablemente fuera carne, ya que hay muchos que se dedican a eso.

\- ¿tienes hambre? -le pregunte aun con el tema de la carne en mi cabeza, pero ella estaba a mi lado en silencio mirando el reducido techo de la avioneta.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos a Vladivostok? -dijo aun mirando el techo.

-tomaremos un ferry a Japón… a menos que quieras ir por otro lado -le dije lo que tenía planeado a la vez que sondeé el terreno, sin embargo, ella no dijo nada -no será tan complicado de comprar un boleto… -y ella siguió en silencio, quizás pensando lo que le había dicho ¿estaría incomoda? ¿estaría de acuerdo? Decidí cortar el silencio -por cierto, si no te molesta decirlo ¿de qué parte eres?

-de Kioto -después de unos momentos ella se sonrió al contestar - ¿no es evidente? -alce una ceja.

-supongo… -y no supe que contestar ¿Por qué es evidente? ¿le pregunto? - ¿porque lo dices? -termine preguntando.

-por mi forma de hablar, tengo acento -y yo me quede con la boca fruncida, casi en un punto, haciendo que riera abiertamente.

-es que… bueno… la verdad no se mucho sobre acentos nativos… y últimamente hablo muy poco japonés…

-sí, tienes ese acento de lengua rusa… -decía divertida -es muy gracioso -fruncí las cejas mientras se me marco una sonrisa en los labios.

-bueno, por lo menos no he perdido la costumbre -dije en referencia a que no se me olvidaba el idioma, después de todo pensaba en japonés.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que estas en Rusia? -suspire mientras veía al techo, intentando recordar.

-no lo sé, desde los nueve o diez…

-eso es mucho tiempo -decía sorprendida - ¿Por qué vivías aquí? -alce una ceja.

-te digo que me ofrecieron ese trabajo, por eso vine a aquí -le dije queriendo evitar el tema, evitar los recuerdos. Fue inútil.

-no, Rusia en general, me refería -me pase una mano por el cabello, con cierta incomodidad.

-mi madre me trajo con ella, si no mal recuerdo, le ofrecieron un buen trabajo y he estudiado aquí, vivido aquí por -hice cuentas mentales -casi quince años… todo se fue al carajo cuando ella murió, sin dinero, sin nada… y…

\- ¿acaso no tenía un seguro? -pregunto con interés.

-si, por parte de su empresa, y que casualmente su empresa era la beneficiaria, mi madre no sabía de cosas legales o de seguros, ella era buena en su trabajo, en sus investigaciones y lo demás no era importante.

\- ¿entonces te dejo en la calle? -suspire un poco profundo.

-dejo lo que tenía de su salario en su cuenta bancaria, pero no era para siempre… yo quería ser policía, sabes, o de esas personas de las fuerzas especiales o agente secreto -dije riéndome de mis antiguos sueños -pero no les gustaba que… fuera extranjera -ella asintió en silencio -tomé entrenamiento, pero como ya te dije, ni para ser guardia en un estúpido centro comercial me querían.

-en Japón va a ser diferente -me dijo convencida -no te van a rechazar, ni tendrás que hacer trabajos sucios -la mire y vi por primera vez en un largo tiempo, a alguien que comenzaba a entenderme y quizás darme un poco de apoyo. No es como si lo hubiera estado buscando, soy más de ser autónoma, de sobrellevar mis propios problemas y hacerme cargo de mí, pero… después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas groserías, de tanto rechazo, se sentía…

-no lo sé Fujino -suspire, apartando el sentimentalismo, evadiendo, dándome yo misma una dosis de realidad.

\- ¿Por qué? -me dijo claramente confundida.

-solo tengo papeles de Rusia, o casi todos de ahí, y más importante… ¿Qué tal si por usar mis papeles y mi nombre me encuentran? ¿Qué tal si llegan tan lejos? -exhale -quizás termine siendo indigente como aquellos en ese complejo.

-no digas eso, siempre hay opciones -ella era muy optimista y era lindo, ella era linda.

\- ¿tú que vas a hacer cuando lleguemos? -ella era quien tenía más opciones que yo, siendo sincera.

-no lo sé, hablare con mi padre -asentí en silencio.

\- ¿tienes trabajo? ¿estabas de vacaciones? -le pregunte, curiosa por ella.

-algo así, tengo trabajo, mis padres son mis jefes -dijo con una mueca -y si, estaba de vacaciones, un tour después de terminar la universidad.

-vaya, que suerte, muchas felicidades -le dije con sinceridad, a mí también me hubiera gustado estar en la universidad, pero no tuve esa suerte.

Las horas pasaron volando y me platico muchas cosas de la universidad, trabajos, exámenes, reportes, además compañeros buenos y malos, pruebas de campo y todas esas cosas que debían hacer los biólogos, porque si, había estudiado biología en no sé qué cosa, que incluía hacer pruebas de campo. Lo curioso es que ella trabajaba en la empresa de sus padres y sus estudios poco o nada tenían que ver, así que simplemente había estudiado lo que ella había querido sin preocupaciones. Ella tenía mucha suerte, además se oía bonito todo eso, pero definitivamente no sería lo que yo estudiaría, quizás… quizás yo… no, olvídalo, no sabría que rayos estudiar, siempre me he sentido mejor con el trabajo físico, no piensas demasiado y dejas que tu cuerpo actúe, tus instintos se ponen alerta, tu cuerpo da lo mejor de sí y te sientes en la gloria. Fuerte y con un calor que te quema el cuerpo, haciéndote sentir viva, eso es lo que de verdad me gusta, por eso quería estar en las fuerzas especiales, pero eso no se cumplió.

Después de tanto rato hablando, nos quedamos en silencio y Fujino comenzó a dormirse en su asiento. Suspire una vez más, quizás era una suerte haberla conocido, quizás estaba en el destino que ella me ayudaría a decidirme de una vez por todas a largarme y regresar a mi verdadero país. Quizás… pensé con un último suspiro. Saque mi mano del bolcillo y mire la hora en mi reloj, habían pasado unas cinco horas y faltaban al menos otras quince más. Después de todo es un largo camino desde ese lugar pedido. Sin embargo, venia preparada. La moví un poco hasta que se despertó y de la mochila que cargaba antes como un extra saqué una colcha que tendí en el suelo. Era lo suficientemente gruesa como para no sentir tan duro el suelo de la avioneta. Nos acostamos, y cerramos los ojos para poder descansar. Lo único bueno del frio es que te dan ganas de arroparte y no soportas la tentación de cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Dormí profundamente, tanto como se podría dormir ininterrumpidamente, cuando desperté y mire la hora, eran casi las seis de la tarde, y a mi lado Fujino también dormía con su espalda pegada a mi brazo; solo que yo al momento comencé a sentir hambre y la imperiosa necesidad de: ir al sanitario. Puta suerte. Había olvidado que las avionetas no tienen sanitario. Tuve que levantarme e ir a la cabina, donde uno de los dos pilotos dormía, el que nos había atendido al principio.

\- ¿inodoro? -me dijo el otro sujeto nada más verme, adivinando ya lo que necesitaba.

-desgraciadamente -le dije afirmando y solo se sonrió.

-puedes tomar esa cubeta -y si, había una cubeta en la esquina de la cabina. Me pase una mano por la cara.

-iré a allá atrás -me levanto un pulgar como respuesta.

Y mientras caminaba al fondo de la bodega de carga, suplique a todos los dioses y deidades que Fujino no se despertaba mientras liberaba la presión. Si fueron escuchadas mis suplicas no lo sé, pero ella no se despertó. Me subí el pantalón lo más rápidamente y caminé de nuevo a la cabina con cubeta en mano.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? -dije con cierta incomodidad que trataba de esconder con indiferencia.

-si no huele feo, vuélvelo a dejar en la esquina -y así lo hice.

Nunca más volveré a subir a una avioneta de carga. A menos que mi vida esté en riesgo como ahora… exhale cansinamente y me senté al lado de Fujino que aun dormía. Iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que sentí mi estómago pedir comida. En mi maleta había metido fruta, cereal y barras, combinación de las anteriores cosas. Saqué dos barras y las comí en silencio, al final volví a acostarme junto a ella, me acosté de lado, viendo directamente el perfil de su rostro. Tan guapa… quise pasarle el envés de mi mano por la mejilla, pero me contuve, podría despertarla y podía ser molesto para ella. Inhale profundo en un largo suspiro, llegando a mi nariz el aroma de mi champú en su cabello, juro que no olía igual en mi cabello, en ella olía mejor, más aromático, más perfumado, o simplemente porque se combinaba con su esencia, con su aroma personal…

Cerré los ojos y dormite hasta que oí un ligero ruido de pasos, abrí solo un poco los ojos y la vi a ella caminar al fondo de la bodega con una cubeta. Volví a cerrarlos, para que no se sintiera incomoda y no pude evitar sentir gracia, aunque el humor se me fue cuando me pregunte si ella habría hecho lo mismo conmigo. Preferí no ahondar en aquella idea y simulé dormir hasta que la sentí acostarse junto a mí, demasiado junto me dije, y abrí los ojos, encontrando su bello rostro muy cerca del mío. Apreté los dientes por solo un momento e inmediatamente me levanté.

\- ¿tienes hambre? -le dije para justificar la distancia que puse.

-sí, tengo -contesto desde el lugar donde se había acomodado.

Entonces rebusqué en mi maleta y le di a escoger de lo que tenía, ella también escogió las barras y unos arándanos. Mientras ella comía, yo mire el reloj, faltaban al menos unas tres horas más de viaje. Si calculaba bien, cuando mucho llegaríamos a Vladivostok a las dos de la mañana. Volví a acostarme, sintiéndome tensa, ya que sabía que faltaba poco para llegar. En mi mente comencé a pensar en todos los pasos que debía dar en cuanto llegáramos, seria de madrugada, pero no importaba, hay ferrys a todas horas, solo había que tener suerte para que hubiera uno con un horario próximo para Japón, y nada más subir al ferry ya tendríamos ganada la huida. Si tan solo hubiera checado en internet tendría más seguridad, pero en ese remoto lugar era tan difícil que llegara el servicio, por eso lo único para lo que utilizaba mi laptop era para jugar unos cuantos videojuegos en mis ratos más infructuosos. Suspire y me lleve una mano a mi frente, deslizándola por mi cabello, entonces ella se tumbó a mi lado, quedando su rostro muy cerca de mío, tanto que sentía su respiración en la piel de mi cuello.

Es una trampa, me dije, una trampa. No debía voltear porque seguramente era una trampa. ¿Por qué o para qué? No lo sabía, pero mis instintos me lo gritaban. Es una seducción subliminal, o simplemente me está probando, no es del tipo gay, así que debe ser una trampa y no voy a caer. Me mantuve firme en mi lugar, evitando voltear, lo estaba consiguiendo y decidí cerrar los ojos para mantener mi determinación.

\- ¿puedo acercarme más? -la primera intención de mi cuerpo fue levantarse como si hubiera fuego donde estaba acostada, pero eso me haría ver mal, así que me quede quieta.

\- ¿eres así con tus amigas? -le pregunte, solo para tratar de entender y delimitar una línea.

-sí, tengo amigas cercanas, esto es normal entre mujeres -fruncí la boca, claro, normal.

-ah, ya veo -debía ser normal entre mujeres heterosexuales, después de todo, entre ellas no hay atracción física, sería lo mismo que abrazar a tu mascota y dormir con ella ¿no? suspire con una poca de tranquilidad -está bien, entonces.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, yo no era su amiga, apenas quizás una conocida, ya que hacia solo un día que nos conocíamos, y si, la había ayudado, pero eso no justificaba ese tipo de cercanía o es que ¿es del tipo que confía fácilmente en los demás? Siempre he pensado que ese tipo de personas son de corazón muy noble e inocente, que no conocen los horrores ni la miseria humana, pero ella ya la ha conocido, ella ya ha estado ahí. Si a pesar de haberlo visto y sentido en su propia piel, estaba confiando y acercándose a mí, era quizás porque necesitaba contención, necesitaba apoyo o quizás la esperanza de poder confiar en alguien. Si es por eso no la voy a defraudar.

Pego su cuerpo al mío, mi brazo quedo entre los suyos y podía escuchar claramente su respiración, pero no más. Había cercanía pero no demasiada, no era intrusiva, era más bien como apoyo, para saber que no está sola, que de verdad la estoy ayudando sin ningún interés de algún tipo, con verdaderos sentimientos de nobleza, esos que nunca creí albergar en mi interior, esos que había disfrazado de indiferencia y frialdad, esos que después de haber visto tantas cosas me demostraban que estaban ahí en mi interior y que era por esos que estaba aquí ahora. Después de todo, no soy la basura que creí ser… y sinceramente, eso me dio un poco de sosiego.

Exhale con lentitud, con cierto alivio. Entrelace mis manos por encima de mi estómago para luego cerrar los ojos. Nos quedamos así hasta que unas horas después, el piloto que ya conocíamos se acercó a nosotras, que despertamos al instante, porque en realidad solo estábamos con los ojos cerrados, ya no había sueño después de las largas horas que tuvimos para dormir; entonces, nos dijo que estábamos a unos minutos le comenzar el descenso, que volviéramos a nuestros asientos y nos pusiéramos los cinturones. Y tal como nos dijo, tal como hicimos ante su mirada. Después que estuvimos listas, regreso a la cabina. No sentimos el descenso, de hecho fue bastante suave hasta el momento en que las llantas de la avioneta tocaron suelo, causando un ligero sobresalto en la máquina, para que al cabo de unos minutillos más, la avioneta se detuviera por completo.

-muchas gracias -le dije al piloto, luego de que recogiera mis cosas y bajáramos de la aeronave.

-no ha sido nada -me dijo el hombre.

Y pronto comenzamos a movernos por la pista, para cruzar la terminal del aeropuerto. Eran casi las dos de la mañana así que todo estaba silencioso y obscuro. Rápidamente sentí la adrenalina recorrerme de la nuca hasta el final de mi espalda, miré a todos lados, no dejando de sentir sospecha de cualquier sombra, estando alerta por ella y por mí. Tome su mano y caminamos presurosas hasta salir de la terminal, solo entonces me acerque a una taquilla para pedir un taxi. Le dije a la mujer que atendía donde necesitaba ir, me cobro y salimos a tomar el dichoso taxi.

Justo cuando cerré la puerta luego de sentarme, pude tener cierta tranquilidad, volteé a mirar a Fujino y ella también estaba un poco tensa, mirando a los lados por si acaso. Me recargué pesadamente en el respaldo del taxi y solo entonces, cuando puse mis manos en mis piernas, recordé que tenía celular, pensé hondamente si debía prenderlo… ¿Qué tal si descubrían donde estaba por medio del celular? Puede sonar un poco paranoico, pero después de ver tantas películas de ciencia-ficción y en esta situación en concreto, parecía que una cosa así podía ser perfectamente posible. Trague saliva. En la noche del día en que me robe a Fujino, había pensado en llamar a Sugiura para avisarle que tuviera cuidado, pero entre tantas cosas lo había olvidado, ahora ya era demasiado tarde y solo podía hacer una cosa, llamarle cuando estuviera a punto de marcharme y deshacerme del teléfono. Quizás fuera una decisión muy paranoica pero no iba a escatimar en cuidados.

Así como saque el celular de mi bolcillo, así lo volví a guardar y espere a que llegáramos a la terminal del ferry. Recosté mi cabeza y volví a verla, ella estaba un poco tensa, mirando por la ventana en todo el trayecto. Ella tenía razón en estar tensa, quizás fuera demasiado, pero lo mejor era no descuidarse. Casi una hora después bajamos del taxi y entramos a la escueta terminal del ferry. Por seguridad dimos un buen vistazo al lugar, este estaba con pocas personas y tranquilo. No me pareció que hubiera algo sospechoso, pero por si acaso la tomé de la mano y la mantuve cerca de mi hasta llegar a la taquilla a pedir los boletos.

-en este momento no hay rutas a Japón -me dijo el chico que atendía, a mi casi se me caen los calzones y me quede en shock un momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -me dijo Fujino, al ver que no reaccionaba.

-no hay ferrys a Japón -le contesté, y volví a hablar en ruso con el muchacho -necesito ir ¿Qué ruta puedo tomar?

-mmmm… -se rasco la barbilla el sujeto -podrían ir a Donghae, en Corea y de ahí tomar otro ferry a Japón -decía mientras miraba la pantalla.

\- ¿Cuándo es el próximo a Donghae? -le dije con cierta tensión.

-hoy salen todos los ferrys a Donghae, así que solo dígame la hora.

\- ¡pues el siguiente! -le dije con desesperación.

-el siguiente está lleno, pero el de las cinco tiene camarotes aun libres ¿lo quiere? - ¡Si! Quise gritarle al muchacho, pero me controlé.

-sí, así es, ¿cuánto es? -le dije al chico mientras sacaba el dinero.

-solo déjeme ver su pasaporte -con cierta molestia lo saque de mi maleta y se lo extendí – esta expirado ¿ella también va? -sentí como la adrenalina bajo como un abomba por mi estómago y seguramente a Fujino le hubiera pasado lo mismo si hubiera escuchado.

-le robaron la cartera -entonces me acerque en tono confidencial - ¿Cuánto quieres para dejarnos pasar? -y rogué que accediera. El chico se me quedo mirando un buen rato, muy serio y con los ojos entornados, llegue a pensar que diría que no.

-deme cinco mil rublos y no digo nada -me dijo al fin.

-bien -le dije sacando el dinero - ¿cuánto es por los dos lugares del ferry?

-cincuenta mil doscientos dieciséis rublos -me dijo.

Termine pagándole cincuenta y cinco mil doscientos dieciséis rublos al mozalbete. Una vez que nos dio los boletos suspire con cierto alivio, pero pronto mi estómago comenzó a pedir comida. Que estresante estaba resultado todo eso, pero al final ya tenía los boletos, nuestra huida estaba casi a la mitad, casi.

-oye muchacho, ¿puedes mirar cuando sale el ferry de Donghae a Japón? -casi se me estaba olvidando.

-déjeme ver -dijo muy servicial luego de sus cinco mil rublos de propina -solo hay viajes de un día por semana, y es el viernes -habría que esperar un buen rato en corea, al parecer.

\- ¿también puedes vendérmelos? -se asomó más a su pantalla.

-solo reservarlo -apreté la boca molesta y el muchacho también, seguro que iba a pedirme otros cinco mil rublos, pero se le fue la oportunidad.

-déjalo así entonces -tome mi maleta del suelo -nos vemos chico.

\- ¿está todo bien? -me dijo ella que no había entendido lo último que pasaba, suspire con cierto cansancio.

-no del todo, tengo los boletos, iremos a Donghae, y de ahí a Japón, el problema es, que a menos que me digas lo contrario, quizás no podamos salir tan fácil de Donghae ya que no tienes tu pasaporte ¿o lo tienes? -alzo las cejas sorprendida y luego miro al suelo.

-no, no lo tengo -ya lo suponga yo, después de todo solo la saque del complejo en unos harapos.

-recemos para que pueda sobornar al empleado en Corea.

Salimos de la terminal y de la mano de Fujino comencé a buscar algún lugar donde pudiera comer algo, ya que no pensaba comer únicamente barras, cereal o frutas, quería algo más consistente, desgraciadamente, a esa hora del día, aún no había negocios abiertos. Por lo que volvimos a la sala de espera en la terminal y penosamente me comí el resto de barritas que aun tenia, molesta porque no había conseguido lo que necesitaba.

-puedo llamar a mis amigos, ellos deben tener mis papeles -dijo de la nada.

\- ¿te lo vendrían a dejar? -pregunte con las cejas alzadas.

-no lo sé, necesitaría llamarles -me pase la mano por la barbilla pensando, luego mire en derredor buscando teléfonos públicos hasta verlos en un rincón al fondo de la terminal.

-pues no queda más que intentarlo -le dije, yendo con ella ahí donde los teléfonos, me rebusque en el bolcillo y saque todas las monedas que traía - ¿sabes cómo marcar? -ella asintió metiendo las monedas. Una a una siguió depositándolas y finalmente marco el número, me acerque a ella y escuche el tono de marcado por la bocina, fue una estresante espera hasta que se decidieron a contestar.

\- ¿hola? -se oyó en la bocina y Fujino inmediatamente sonrió.

\- ¿Haruka? -al momento no contestaron -Soy yo, Shizuru -decía sonriente.

\- ¡Fujino Shizuru, donde rayos estabas! -le grito tan alto por el teléfono que seguro casi la deja sorda.

-me secuestraron -dijo en tono gravoso.

\- ¡no inventes! -decía con sorpresa, y fruncí las cejas.

-logre escapar con ayuda, pero para regresar a Japón necesito mi pasaporte -continuo - ¿crees que podrías…?

\- ¡te lo llevare! ¿Dónde estás? -volví a fruncir las cejas y entrecerré los ojos.

-en Vladivostok -contesto ella -pero voy a ir a -y mientras ella hablaba nuestros planes me cuestione si será bueno que le dijera todo a su amiga -Donghae, voy en ferry -demasiado tarde ya, me dije.

\- ¿Donghae? -pregunto la mujer - ¿Dónde es eso? -había algo que no me terminaba de cuadrar en esa mujer.

-en Sur Corea -contesto sin más -de ahí regresare a Japón.

-entendido, tomare el siguiente vuelo a Seúl, llámame… rayos, que no tienes tu celular, bueno, llámame cuando estés en Donghae ¿de acuerdo? ¡en cuanto llegues!

-sí, nos vemos en Donghae, entonces, cuídate.

-tú también cariño -y colgaron finalmente.

-me lo va a traer -se volteo sonriente y también le sonreí sin mucha felicidad.

\- ¿puedes confiar en ella? -le pregunte, casi sabiendo lo que me contestaría.

-claro que sí, es mi amiga.

Quizás fueran imaginaciones mías o lo estaba pensando demasiado, pero al contestar esa mujer no reacciono tan rápido, su reacción de sorpresa fue muy tardada, ¿y sorpresa? Debería estar preocupada por su amiga desaparecida, hasta desesperada, pero su voz… se oía calmada, y si lo pensaba demasiado… ¿molesta? Por el bien de las dos, espero que sean solo figuraciones mías.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su tiempo al leer, seguir el FF y comentar, leer sus comentarios acerca de lo que les parece realmente es agradable, en especial porque para hacer algunas escenas tengo que buscar información que a vece es difícil, como soy una persona un poco obsesiva-compulsiva, pues bueno.

Gracias a Chat'de'Lune, kinesukikinomoto, Sev.01, Dashie K, y a todos los "Guest" por sus comentarios, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3. Diecisiete Grados.

Esperamos un largo rato, e incluso vimos a las personas subir al ferry de las cuatro de la mañana. Me recargue fastidiada en mi incómodo y duro asiento en la sala de espera, fastidiada, por el ferry, por los pasaportes, por el vuelo, por la amiga de Fujino, por mis pantalones que comenzaban a darme calor, porque parecía que necesitaría ir al sanitario otra vez, por todo. Suspire fastidiada mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Además, comenzaba a tener hambre de nuevo.

-sabes, parece como si mi idea del ferry no haya sido la mejor -solté lo que venía pensando desde hace un rato.

-en el aeropuerto no nos habrían vendido nada -me dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro -por lo menos podremos salir de Rusia y refugiarnos en Corea, aunque nos busquen como locos no nos encontraran tan fácil estando fuera del país.

-si… -suspire fuertemente -tienes razón, por lo menos… lo que no me gusta es que será más tiempo de viaje, sin contar cuanto se tarde tu amiga.

-sé que tratara de llegar lo antes posible, entonces todos podremos regresar a Japón.

\- ¿todos? -pregunte extrañada.

-venía con Haruka y Reito, es un amigo, con él estaba hablando cuando me secuestraron -más sospechas llegaron a mi mente.

\- ¿crees que él también venga con tu amiga? -y desee equivocarme de verdad.

-claro, los tres iniciamos el viaje y será perfecto que regresemos todos juntos.

\- ¿Cómo es que decidieron ir a Kazán? -le pregunte tratando de desechar dudas.

-decidimos hacer un tour por Europa, y cuando estábamos en San Petersburgo, Reito sugirió ir también a Kazán en lugar de Moscú.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿conocía a alguien de ahí? -las sospechas se hacían cada vez más grandes.

-no que yo sepa -pero el que ella no supiera, no quería decir que esos dos fueran inocentes ¿y si decidieron deshacerse de su amiga? ¿serían capaces? Después de todo no los conozco.

\- ¿hace cuánto que los conoces?

-de toda la vida -y eso era también preocupante.

-necesito ir al sanitario -le dije, con el estómago ahora revuelto -no me tardo.

Camine dándole vueltas a toda la situación. Obviamente no confiaba en aquellos dos desconocidos, aunque Fujino si lo hiciera, por lo tanto, debía tomar precauciones. Lo único que podía hacer con lo que tenía era estar muy alerta y cuando nos reuniéramos, confiar en el kit de defensa personal de mi mochila, que consistía en un paralizador, gas pimienta y un bastón retráctil, además de mis puños y mi capacidad de defenderme. Por unos momentos me arrepentí de haber dejado de practicar defensa personal, nos estaba en plena forma, quizás un poco ágil pero no tan fuerte como antes. Ni modo, me dije, luego de que terminara de liberar la presión. Tendré que hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y espero en verdad que la mujer aquella sea confiable.

Lave mis manos y regrese donde Fujino, unos largos minutos después llegó el momento en el que todas las personas que iban a tomar el ferry llegaron arremolinándose en la salida. Nos levantamos de los asientos y caminamos hasta donde estaba la gente reunida. Me sentí un poco nerviosa ¿qué tal si nos pedían los pasaportes al momento de mirar los boletos? Aunque había visto mucha gente partir en ferry y había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en Vladivostok, a pesar de que sabía bien y confiaba en lo que sabía porque lo había visto con mis propios ojos, no descartaba la idea de que las cosas pudieran complicarse. En estas situaciones, nunca estas lo suficientemente segura. La gente comenzó a formarse en una fila ordenada, así que hicimos lo propio, quedando detrás de un ruso rubísimo.

Avanzábamos lentamente, y me fijaba en quienes iban adelante, la mayoría rusos o europeos, cinco chinos y al menos veinte coreanos, todos daban sus boletos y no les pedían nada más. Mi corazón golpeaba furioso contra mi pecho. Gire a ver a Fujino que miraba con interés el ferry, ignorando por completo mi angustia. Pronto el ruso de enfrente paso y abordo el ferry, llegando la hora en que extendía los boletos. El hombre que recogía los boletos se me quedo mirando fijamente y me sentí transparente, luego volteo a ver los boletos.

\- ¿su primera vez? -me pregunto y yo asentí reteniendo el aire -disfrútelo -y volvió a regresarme mi boleto y el de Fujino, que seguía sin enterarse de nada. Abordamos el ferry y pude exhalar el aire un poco más tranquila, me pase la mano por la frente y estaba casi empapada. Quizá el sujeto noto que estaba sudando demasiado y me veía demasiado tensa, quizá por eso me pregunto, imaginando que estaba nerviosa por ser mi primera vez en ferry, y tenía razón, aunque no eran nervios por subirme, sino porque nos descubrieran.

-oh cielos -dijo Fujino mientras caminábamos por el ferry -estaba tan nerviosa -y voltee a verla claramente sorprendida ¿nerviosa? Se había visto como la fresca mañana.

-si… -le dije nada más por responder algo, pero no se había visto nerviosa para nada -vamos a buscar nuestros camarotes, y espero que haya algo de comer -porque si no iba a tener que comer solo frutas del bosque.

Era un ferry considerablemente grande, aunque ni medianamente tan grande como lo sería un crucero, esos si son bestias, espero algún día subirme a uno. Caminamos un largo rato hasta poder encontrar la habitación que nos tocaba, y ya fuera por suerte o desgracia, pero al abrir el lugar, dentro había cuatro camas, dos de cada lado y en literas, con cortinas en cada una para que tuvieran su privacidad. ¿Por qué me habían dado algo así? ¿sería compartido? Después de todo, la puerta no tenía algún tipo de mecanismo para asegurarla. Excelente, si venia un asesino en la noche, tendría todo fácil para abrir la puerta y matarnos, pensé con ironía.

-voy a ver si hay algo que vendan de comer -le dije, dejando la maleta en la cama derecha, mientras ella se sentaba en la izquierda.

-no creo que encuentres algo, come la fruta y acostémonos -pero yo seguí necia.

-de todas maneras -y salí por la puerta al pasillo. Pasados unos cinco metros me detuve. El ferry aun no zarpaba. Busqué mi teléfono en mi bolcillo y lo encendí. Tardo un rato en prenderse por completo, y ahora que tenía señal, comenzaron a caerme un montón de mensajes de Sugiura. Ni siquiera los leí cuando le di marcar. Solo se escuchó el tono dos veces antes de que contestara.

\- ¡La cagaste! -fui lo primero que me dijo -metiste la pata hasta el fondo del hoyo -se escuchaba enojadísima - ¿y quién te crees para marcarme hasta ahora, pedazo de bestia?

-sí, bueno, sabía que estarías enojada -y exhale con cansancio.

\- ¿enojada? Estoy más que enojada ¿Dónde demonios estas? -parecía una madre con esas exigencias, o peor aún, una esposa.

-me voy del país, Sugiura -y me recargue en un muro cercano.

\- ¿Qué…? -exclamo, quedándose repentinamente en silencio, luego de unos momentos continuo - ¿Por qué? ¿me dejas así? -no es como si fuéramos amantes, solo éramos amigas… con ciertas facilidades.

-no es… como si te estuviera dejando… ya lo sabes… -suspire por la situación -y no me puedo quedar, tú bien sabes que nadie sale vivo de ese lugar -se quedó callada -si eres inteligente te iras, así como yo.

-lo sé, pero… quería que esto durara solo un poco más… -y oí como suspiro del otro lado - ¿ha valido la pena? -de pronto no entendí y no pude contestar rápidamente - ¿ella ha valido la pena? -sentí un golpe de adrenalina en mi pecho.

-no lo sé… -le dije, más que nada porque no sabía que esperar de Fujino, lo único que sé es que valió la pena simplemente porque la salve y me salve a mí misma de aquel lugar -lo siento… -y no contesto más, tense la boca en mi lugar -yo voy de regreso, ya sabes dónde… así que… si el destino así lo quiere, volveremos a vernos -sabiendo que era casi imposible.

-buen viaje Natsuki… -me dijo con cierto sentimiento cargado en su voz.

-gracias Midori… -y corte la llamada.

Justo en ese momento zarpo el ferry. Caminé a las escaleras y subí a cubierta. Viendo como poco a poco nos alejábamos del puerto. Apreté el celular en mis manos y luego lo dejé caer a las oscuras aguas del mal nocturno. Esta era la despedida, el verdadero inicio de la huida, el regreso a mi país. Adiós Rusia, adiós Vladivostok, adiós… adiós a todos esos recuerdos, a aquella vida… Fue mi hogar durante quince años, pero no era mi país. En realidad, siempre me sentí como una extraña en aquel lugar, con todas esas personas europeas, y me sentía extraña porque en realidad era una extraña.

Camine un poco más y vi lo que parecía un lugar donde vendían algo, pero estaba cerrado así que regrese con Fujino. Cuando entré al camarote la encontré sentada en la misma cama que la había dejado, leyendo un libro que seguramente había sacado de mi maleta. En cuanto entre subió la mirada a verme.

-ara -dijo con una sonrisa -volviste -y ladeo un poco el rostro en un acto sumamente… lindo. Asentí con la cabeza y caminé a la cama contraria - ¿encontraste algo? -negué con la cabeza.

-no, tenías razón, estaba cerrado -en ese momento arrime la maleta más hacia la pared para poder sentarme en la orilla.

-te lo dije -y paso una página de mi libro favorito que tenía en sus manos. Bajé los ojos a mis pies y comencé a desabrochar mi pantalón, era demasiado grueso para los cómodos diecisiete grados de Vladivostok.

\- ¿te gusta? -le dije mientras me quedaba en ropa interior de caderas para abajo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -pregunto viéndome con cejas fruncidas.

-el libro… ¿te gusta? -volví a preguntar mientras buscaba que un pants ligero para dormir. Entonces ella volvió a ver la portada del libro.

-tiene un encanto único -decía mientras lo veía a profundidad -pero no soy muy buena con el inglés.

-lo puedo leer para ti -ella sonrió.

\- ¿qué tanto te gusta este libro? -ahora me sonreí yo.

-es mi libro favorito -y ella no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

-no pareces del tipo que le gusta leer fantasía -sí, me gustaba la fantasía y me gustaba demasiado El Castillo Ambulante de Diana Wynne Jones.

-supongo que no… -y me encogí de hombros, había terminado de ponerme el pants y ahora comía con cierta urgencia unas fresas con arándanos, cuando termine, doble la bolsa y la guarde en mi maleta, ella continúo tratando de leer -bueno, entonces vamos a dormir -cuando volví a verla, note que seguía teniendo la ropa que le había dado al principio - ¿quieres cambiarte esos pantalones? -asintió y rebusque en mi maleta para darle algo más ligero que ponerse. Al final, ella se cambió de prenda y apagamos las luces para dormir. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando…

\- ¿puedo dormir contigo? -dijo en la oscuridad.

-no cabríamos tú, yo y la maleta -sí, había tenido cierta pereza para bajarla.

-entonces duerme conmigo -otro latigazo de adrenalina a mi pecho y oí como descorrió la cortina de su cama.

\- ¿Por qué? -le dije sin moverme aún, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, agitándome - ¿de verdad eres así con tus amigas? -tardo en contestar.

-no… no lo soy… -mi respiración se aceleró y me incorporé de la cama, mas no abrí la cortina.

\- ¿entonces por qué? -intuía algo, intuía que no era por amistad, o miedo, quizás por necesidad o temor de sentirse desprotegida, fuera lo que fuera quería saberlo para no equivocarme, para no arruinarlo.

-me siento segura contigo a mi lado -y ahí estaba, eso era lo que quería escuchar, no había ninguna intención oculta detrás ¿verdad? Estaba siendo sincera ¿correcto? No había más ahí, así que debía comportarme, actuar de acuerdo a lo que esperaba, dejar a un lado mis deseos de poner distancia para poder ayudarla, pensar tan solo un poco en lo que había sufrido, ya que, mis problemas con su cercanía no eran sus problemas. Hice una respiración profunda para calmarme.

-bien -descorrí la cortina y me pasé a su cama, donde ella ya había abierto las cobijas para recibirme -espero no oler mal -le dije mientras me recostaba, después de todo ya era miércoles y nos habíamos bañado el lunes, además de que yo había sudado a causa de los nervios al subir al ferry.

-no importa… no hemos sudado -me dijo acercándose, pegando su frente en mi hombro, enredando sus brazos en el mío que tenia de su lado. Pasaron algunos minutos donde cerré los ojos e intenté dormir, inútilmente. Mi corazón aun corría agitado, sentía que todos en el ferry podían escuchar mis latidos, todo por que Fujino estaba demasiado cerca, todo porque podía oler el perfume de su piel. Sentía un impedimento en la garganta, algo extraño, como si no pudiera tragar saliva. Suspire, tenía que calmarme, ella solo me ve como la que la ayudó, algo quizás, encaminado a la amistad.

\- ¿Quién era? -dijo rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

\- ¿eh? -pregunte completamente desorientada.

-te escuché habar con alguien… te despedías, pude entenderlo porque hablabas en japonés…

-ah… -así que me había espiado.

-y he estado pensando en quien podía ser… -iba a contestarle rápidamente, pero de un momento a otro me pregunte ¿Por qué tengo que contestarle? Yo no le debo nada, es ella quien me debe a mí y no le pido nada, así que ella no debería pedirme explicaciones, ¿con que derecho? Pensé. Pero tampoco podía responderle de esa forma tan grosera. Suspire una vez más.

-es una amiga -termine diciendo, queriendo terminar la conversación de un incómodo tema, o al menos un tema que no quería tratar con ella.

-no parecía una simple amiga -debatió.

-pues lo era -y volví a querer dejar ahí la cosa. Pero ella se levantó y sentí como volteo a verme en la oscuridad.

\- ¿a una amiga se le habla con ese sentimiento? -fruncí las cejas, sintiéndome acorralada.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? -le respondí con una tranquilidad exterior que en mi interior no sentía.

-porque… -y se quedó callada, más tiempo del esperado, tanto tiempo que me resigne a la idea de escuchar su respuesta, pero respondió, bastante tarde, pero lo hizo -creo que siento envidia… - ¿envidia? Me pregunte inmediatamente.

-podemos ser amigas si eso te preocupa, es más, creo que ya lo somos ¿no?

-no… -si soy sincera, esperaba que me dijera que si -no es eso -y se dejó caer en el colchón a mi lado, pronto sentí como se giró a verme -desde que te conocí y me ayudaste he querido ser cuidadosa contigo, no confiar, ser tan cautelosa como siempre lo he sido con todos -tomo aire y lo saco lentamente -pero no puedo… me convences de ser tan confiable, tan apta, tan noble… -me sonreí un tanto nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué dices? No soy tan noble, no soy confiable, ¿acaso olvidas lo que hacía? recuerda donde trabajaba y que era cómplice de esos horrores en aquel complejo de tortura… -le dije, sintiendo asco de mi misma.

-y aun así, tienes buenos sentimientos… tantos que… -quizás dudó en decirlo unos segundos -me haces quererlos para mi… -y sentí su mano en mi rostro, deslizándose hasta mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mis cabellos.

-Fujino ¿Qué estas…? -no me dejo continuar porque sentí su aliento en mi boca. Casi podía jurar que mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento. Estaba soñando, no podía ser más que un sueño. Son las hormonas, son esos días del mes en que te sientes necesitada, eso era, eso debía ser, eso creí hasta que sentí la suavidad de sus labios rozar lentamente los míos. No era un sueño. No pude evitar suspirar, cuando luego del beso me mordió los labios.

-Shizuru… -dijo para volver a repasarme sus primorosos labios sobre los míos -solo Shizuru… -repitió casi sin liberarme.

Me sentí tan pasiva cuando se colocó sobre mí a horcajadas y ataco mi cuello sin piedad. Me estremecí al sentir la suavidad de aquellos labios. Mi corazón iba tan rápido y no podía más que dejarme hacer lo que ella quisiera; ya que, aunque pareciera rápido y precipitado, lo ansiaba. Quién lo diría, Kuga Natsuki, entrenada en defensa personal y artes marciales, dominada por una bióloga de ojos encantadores, voz sedosa y labios increíbles. Sin embargo, no se bastó con mi cuello y antes de siquiera advertirlo sentí sus manos sobre mis senos, apretándolos solo un poco, sin ser doloroso y con gentileza. Ah, sí, así era Fujino Shizuru, gentil, suave, amable y demandante.

No podía quedarme así, me repetí al mismo tiempo que me dejaba hacer por ella a su voluntad. Llevé mis manos a sus brazos, escurriendo mis fríos dedos por su cálida su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas y las apreté, como respuesta solo oí como soltó el aire en un jadeo. Se incorporó un poco y pronto sentí como puso sus manos sobre las mías y las apretó, para después jalarlas y guiarlas sobre sus esponjosos muslos, repasándolas suavemente, cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna. Respire expectante, preguntándome si realmente pondría mis manos en aquel lugar, sin embargo, dejo de sostenerlas y sentí como se quitaba la blusa que llevaba, botándola.

En algún lugar debió haber quedado, pensé, hasta que sentí sus manos deslizándose por mi abdomen, haciendo lo mismo con mi ropa, que también, por supuesto, arrojo a algún sitio, inmediatamente sentí el frio como un azote en la piel. Luego pego su torso desnudo contra el mío, embarrándome sus senos, dejándome sentir que su piel estaba ardiente, igual que sus labios que pretendían devorarme. Subí mis manos y la atrapé entre mis brazos, girando, dejándola de espaldas a la cama, apretando mis piernas entre las suyas, ejerciendo un poco de fricción entre aquellos lugares tensos y palpitantes. La ropa estaba estorbando y con desespero jalonee el pants que antes le había dado, sin dejar sus labios, yéndose toda la ropa al fin. Fue un alivio cuando sentí la suavidad de sus piernas entre las mías, cuando sentí su humedad desbordante, regándose sobre mi muslo.

Mientras nos apretábamos tanto por la necesidad de fricción, deslice mis manos por entre sus piernas, ya no podía detenerme, ni podía culparme porque ella había sido la que había empezado. Le di un suave masaje y sentí como se forzaba para no soltar algún jadeo. Pero eso no iba a ser todo, me despegué de su ardiente cuerpo y hundí mi boca ahí donde antes estaba mi mano. Se sobresaltó y soltó el aire retenido en sorpresa, después solo sentí su mano asiéndome a ella, levantando las caderas con tensión hasta que por fin fue liberada, relajando su cuerpo, derritiéndose entre mis manos.

Exhale con alivio, como si hubiera sido yo quien se deshacía hace unos momentos. Deje mi cabeza en su vientre, sintiendo sus palpitaciones en mi oído. Luego su mano volvió a enredarse en mis cabellos, en una caricia suave. Me levanté y me acosté a su lado, cubriéndonos porque el frio pellizcaba nuestra piel. Me paso los brazos por el cuerpo, abrazándome y descansando su nariz en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración.

-dime que no me dejaras cuando lleguemos a Japón -dijo aun oculta en mi cuello -dímelo…

-no lo hare… -acaricié sus cabellos suavemente, en un contacto con el que deseé darle tranquilidad -si no lo hice antes, no lo hare después…

No me soltó en toda la noche y yo tampoco deseaba que se alejara de mí, quería su calor en mi cuerpo, quería el olor de su piel, su aroma, su suavidad. Pero sobre todo el sosiego que le daba a mi alma. Me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sentir mejor persona, me hacía sentir que aun valía la pena, que, aunque me había equivocado aún tenía esperanzas, aun podía mejorar y redimirme por mis actos. Que ahí donde estuviera ella sería la arcadia de mi vida. Quizás, simplemente eran las expectativas altas que le estaba dando, tan altas que me hacían estar mejor, me hacían tener una meta, algo que me motiva, algo llamado Fujino Shizuru.

Pronto sentí como su respiración se hizo más lenta y suave, durmiendo. Le pase la yema de mis dedos por sus hombros en una caricia sutil. Creo que había caído por ella. Quizás desde el mismísimo momento en que cruce mis ojos con los de ella en aquella horrenda celda, lo que comprueba que no importa el lugar o la situación, simplemente pasa. Ese proceso químico… oxitocina, serotonina, dopamina y adrenalina surcando por mi cuerpo como autos de carrera en pista, haciéndome disfrutar de ella, de su cercanía, de su aroma. Necesitándola. No quería esto y a la vez no podía dejarlo. Después de todo, había sido demasiado rápido.

Apenas tres días desde que la conocí, por favor ¿Cómo me había pasado? ¿Cómo era posible? No tenía lógica, en especial porque no soy fácil, ni de tratar, de convencer o de hacerme sentir cariño, no soy fácil en ningún ámbito y sin embargo ahí estaba, cayendo en lo profundo de un mar de sensaciones por ella ¿Qué tenía de especial que lo había logrado? ¿Qué fuera guapa? ¿Qué tuviera ese acento? ¿Qué parecía tener una vida maravillosa? ¿Qué a pesar de lo que vivió no se había dejado vencer? ¿su fortaleza? ¿o quizás que me necesitaba? ¿Qué confiaba en mí? Ya no lo sabía porque todo eso me gustaba de ella.

Respire en un suspiro largo. Todo eso me generaba temor, pero lo más importante era ¿Cuánto va a durar? ¿hasta que lleguemos a Japón? ¿hasta que regrese a su vida normal? ¿hasta que se dé cuenta de que no soy necesaria en su vida? ¿Qué ya no necesita apoyo y contención de mí? ¿Cuánto será eso? ¿unos meses? ¿semanas? ¿solo unos días más? Temí por mí y mis sentimientos, temí que ella terminara lastimándome porque yo ya había caído por ella y esto no era un simple acoston o la simple satisfacción de una necesidad.

Ya no me queda de otra, me dije, por ahora no tengo más opciones, por ahora, solo por ahora. Que sea lo que sea esto, que dure lo que tenga que durar. Jale un poco más la frazada de la cama, nos cubrí hasta la nariz, pues el calor sofocante de antes ya se había apagado y solo quedaba la calma. Le pase los dedos por sus cabellos, acariciándolos suavemente, tomándolos entre mis dedos, hasta que en algún momento me quede dormida.

Cuando volví a despertar, la luz que entraba por la ventanilla dejaba la habitación lo suficientemente clara, quizás sería medio día o aún más tarde, me dije, pero poco me importo al sentir su espalda muy cerca de mi pecho, sintiendo su respiración suave y lenta; me acerque más a ella, pangándome a su espalda, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo, quedando su hombro cerca de mí, haciéndome muy difícil resistirme a besar la piel que tenía cerca. Termine cediendo a mis impulsos. Recorrí con suavidad su hombro en besos sutiles hasta llegar a su cuello, hundiendo la nariz en sus cabellos.

-no sigas… -decía, pero el tono de su voz indicaba lo contrario.

-qué cosa… -le dije, asiéndola a mí, recorriendo con mi mano su costado, sus caderas, sus muslos, peligrosamente cerca de la unión de sus piernas…

-ya sabes… -dijo con el mismo tono. Deslice mis dedos por todo su cuerpo, arrancando pequeños suspiros de sus labios, tratando de resistirse. Metí una rodilla entre sus piernas y separé las suyas, para masajearla con languidez, al tiempo que besaba y lamia su cuello. Más pronto de lo esperado, pude complacerla con la destreza de mi mano izquierda. Termino con un gemido ahogado y sus manos apretando sobre las mía con urgencia, agitándome a mí también tan solo de escucharla y sentirla.

\- ¿quieres seguir aquí, o vamos a comer algo? -le dije en un susurro al oído.

Por supuesto que las ganas de quedarse en la tibieza de la cama eran grandes, pero también era necesario que comiéramos bien por primera vez en todo el largo recorrido que llevábamos, así que nos vestimos, y no puedo entender, como la blusa que le había prestado, termino enredada en la litera de enfrente. Cosas inexplicables, supongo. Por ultimo tome mi gruesa chaqueta donde llevaba mi dinero, solo por si acaso. Caminamos por los pasillos, subimos a la cubierta y tuvimos que dar unas cuantas vueltas más para llegar al vestíbulo, donde había bufet, de modo que cuando regresamos al camarote, yo ya no podía con mi alma y mi panza por haber comido tanto.

-no te acuestes -me dijo ella al entrar -engordaras -pero yo de todas maneras me acosté.

-ay no me importa -y me deje caer en su cama.

-te pondrás como una vaca -decía con una sonrisa.

-ya no te voy a agradar, entonces -comente con cierto humor.

-no me importaría que te pusieras como una vaca, pero te prefiero así -se sentó junto y entrelazo nuestros dedos, dándome una inexplicable sensación en el pecho.

-bien -me incorpore - ¿Qué hacemos?

-podrías leerme tu libro favorito -inmediatamente sonreí.

No importaba las veces que lo hubiera leído, no importaba cuantas veces repasara las líneas, cuantas veces imaginara las situaciones, las escenas, la voz de Sophie, sus dedos cosiendo, haciendo sombreros, reparando los trajes de Howl, no me importaba saber ya el final, porque disfrutaba de la imagen mental que tenia de la tierna Sophie, de los ojos fríos de Howl, y de ella atormentándolos con su limpieza desmedida, cosa que me hacía gracia en especial, pero más que nada, me gustaba mirar una y otra vez la lección tan fuerte que comprendía de aquella historia… nosotros somos nuestras palabras, o lo que sentenciamos para nosotros, después de todo, Sophie se había convencido a si misma de ser una anciana porque se sentía como una, para ella era más cómodo ser una anciana fea, vieja y sin oportunidades, que lo que realmente era, una jovencita hermosa con un mundo de oportunidades. Así que si, es una idea muy romántica o inspiradora asumir que somos lo que decimos ser, dándonos la oportunidad a ser lo mejor que podemos llegar a ser, porque las palabras tienen poder, más exactamente nuestras palabras sobre nosotros mismos.

\- " _En el país de Ingary, donde existen cosas tales como las botas de siete leguas y las capas de invisibilidad, ser el mayor de tres hermanos es tener bastante mala suerte. Todo el mundo sabe que serás el primero en fracasar, y de la peor forma, si los tres salen en busca de fortuna. Sophie Hatter era la mayor de tres hermanas…_ "

Le leí el primer capítulo aun sentada junto a ella, después de un rato me acosté y ella junto a mí. Le leí largo rato hasta llegar al capítulo siete, entonces me detuve, necesitaba descansar la lengua, casi tenía la boca seca. Me desperece estirando las piernas y los brazos, y ella aprovecho para abrazarse a mí. Me deje hacer, rodeándola con mis brazos, mirando el techo, sintiendo rápidamente su calor en mi cuerpo, serían unos dieciocho o diecinueve grados, pero no sentía calor excesivo. Hundí mi nariz en sus cabellos una vez más. Ella olía bien, y entonces me pregunte como podía oler tan bien después de tanto tiempo, ¿y si huelo mal?

-voy al sanitario -le dije, despegándome de ella casi abruptamente. Sentí cierto pánico de apestar, sé que no había sudado, es difícil cuando hace tanto frio, pero ahora mismo la temperatura subía poco a poco, ya que no estábamos en Rusia.

Me puse las botas y salí del camarote, entonces, no sé si había sido mi imaginación o mi paranoia, pero casi juraba haber visto a alguien perderse por la esquina con rapidez. Debe ser alguien que está también viajando, me dije. No puedes dejar que por una cosa tan mínima pierdas la tranquilidad. Camine un poco reacia hasta la esquina opuesta y entonces regrese. Solo por si acaso, la seguridad nunca estaba de más me dije. Si no pasa nada bien, pero si pasa, al menos tendrá una oportunidad. Entre al camarote de regreso y la encontré a ella mirando el libro, rápidamente regreso a verme.

-eso fue muy rápido -negué con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a mi maleta y buscaba una pequeña maletita dentro, solo unos segundos hasta encontrarla, la abrí y encontré las tres cosas que debían estar ahí.

-toma estos hasta que regrese -le dije, extendiéndole el paralizador y el gas. Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué? Estamos solas, no ha pasado nada -me encogí de hombros.

-solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, vuelvo cuanto antes -tomé unos interiores limpios y ahora con la conciencia un poco más tranquila salí.

Nada más salir, fui corriendo a satisfacer mis necesidades de limpieza. Quizás estaba siendo exagerada, pero no quería que por alguna razón resultara desagradable. Tengo que mostrarme como la persona limpia y pulcra que soy, me dije. Las mujeres no quieren personas sucias, menos las señoritas lindas como Fujino. Y a ellas tampoco les gusta estar sucias ¿debí haberle dicho que viniera a asearse también? Bueno, tampoco es que no se pueda después. Me vestí rápido y regresé a la habitación, pensando en cambiarme la blusa por si acaso, y nada más abrir la puerta del camarote, encontré a un sujeto tumbado en el suelo y a Fujino pegada a la pared de la ventanilla, al fondo, mirando aun incrédula al sujeto.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? -dije al instante de ver al sujeto, y subí la mirada del tipo a ella - ¿Qué paso? -y me aproxime a ella para tomarla de los hombros - ¿estás bien? -ella asintió frenéticamente.

-no pasaron ni diez minutos -decía aun perturbada -y ese hombre -la estreche en mis brazos, dándole confort -creí que estabas exagerando… -me gire a ver al sujeto tendido en el suelo.

-yo también… -pero no habían resultado imaginaciones -pero que hizo ¿te dijo algo?

-no, pero quiso atarme, se me fue encima y quiso atarme -entonces note la soga que sobresalía por debajo del sujeto.

-está bien, ya paso… -solo me pregunto ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Me acerqué hasta el individuo y le di la vuelta, le puse los dedos en el cuello y sentí sus latidos, seguía vivo el desgraciado, bueno, tampoco es como si fuera a morir por una descarga. Tuve que tomarme unos momentos para aceptar la situación, me puse una mano en la frente y respire profundo. Vamos a ello, me dije. Me acerqué a él y rápidamente comencé a revisarle la ropa, no llevaba armas en su chaqueta, pero si llevaba un teléfono y unos cigarrillos. Mire el celular, indudablemente era ruso, tanto por el idioma del teléfono, como por los rasgos físicos del tipo. Por desgracia no traía alguna identificación oficial o de algún trabajo, así que no había una certeza exacta, sin embargo, no se necesitaba saber más, sus acciones eran bastante claras. Le di la vuelta una vez más, dejándolo boca abajo y utilice la misma soga que él había traído para amarrarlo, le pase la soga varias veces por las muñecas en su espalda, dejándolo bien seguro y amarrado, después lo senté en la esquina detrás de la puerta del camarote, para que nadie que pudiese entrar lo viera inmediatamente.

Tome el paralizador y le baje la intensidad, ya que estaba al máximo, me acerque al sujeto aun dudosa y comencé a darle ligeros golpecitos en la cara, con el fin de que despertara. Tardo unos minutos, pero despertó, alterándose rápidamente al mirarnos y sentirse atado.

-si gritas… -le mostré el aturdidor - ¿entendido? -no contesto, pero no creo que fuera tan estúpido - ¿estás solo? ¿Cuántos son? -siguió sin contestar - ¿Quién te manda? ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes? -seguía sin contestar -no me hagas perder el tiempo ni el tuyo, entre más te tardes, más estarás aquí.

-no me vas a liberar, eso ya lo sé -contesto al fin, en ruso por supuesto.

-ayude a la chica y vienen tras de mí, soy la victima ¿Por qué no te dejaría libre? -pero obviamente no se lo creyó -vamos habla -y lo pique con el paralizador, lo suficiente bajo como para que doliera y no se desmayara.

-no conseguirás nada -escupió con molestia.

-no te preocupes, tengo casi toda la noche -y continúe picándolo -vamos, no hagas las cosas difíciles -le pique cada vez más seguido -hasta me vas a hacer disfrutar esto, vamos.

-somos cinco -contesto al fin -y tenemos que llevarlas de regreso… los demás las van a agarrar y terminaran en la misma asquerosa celda, preparadas para que las desmiembren al mismo tiempo asquerosas p… -subí al máximo el paralizador y en unos segundos quedo inconsciente, luego de retorcerse, por supuesto. Suspire. Me quite los calcetines, hice uno una bola que se lo metí en la boca y con el otro le amarre bien la boca.

-vendrán otros cuatro -le dije a Fujino al tiempo que me sentaba a ponerme calcetines limpios -supongo que hemos descansado suficiente.

Fui donde mi anterior maletita, donde guardaba todo, y le cambié el cartucho al paralizador, seguramente ya le quedaba poca carga, pero no me preocupaba, tenía tres cartuchos extra. Luego me senté a pensar rápidamente que haría, serian cuatro sujetos, ni en mis más fantásticos sueños podría con cuatro tipos a la vez, así que iba a tener que aprovechar el reducido espacio del camarote. Tomé el gas y se lo di.

-vamos a tener que hacer como las arañas tramperas -le dije con una tenue sonrisa -un golpe y los metemos para dejarlos inconscientes, van a venir, debemos que tener cuidado, haremos que entren al camarote, me esconderé tras la puerta, si es solo uno lo golpeare con el paralizador, si son más, les arrojas tanto gas como puedas, ¿bien? -ella asintió -dejaremos la puerta abierta, para que vean que solo eres tú, si es que se asoman -suspire -todo saldrá bien, ya quedan solo siete horas para llegar.

La deje sentada en la cama, con el gas en una de sus manos, me apretuje en la esquina, con el cuerpo inconsciente del tipete y abrí la puerta. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo tardarían, pero para estos momentos ya sería sospechoso que el primer tipo que mandaron no hubiera regresado sin noticias, si fuera yo, ya me habría venido a asomar, quizás ya estuvieran en la esquina, asechando o acercándose sigilosamente. Respire profundo y silenciosamente, prestando atención a todos los sonidos, agudizando los oídos, completamente alerta. Pasaban los minutos y comencé a desesperar, volví a respirar para calmarme, debía tener paciencia, debía tener absoluto control para que cuando llegaran pudiera actuar bien. Recuerda tu entrenamiento, me dije.

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo, por leer, seguir el FF y sobre todo comentar, me alegra (aunque quizá a ustedes no jaja) que la sensación de tensión haya sido transmitida, e incluso que tuvieran esa paranoia o la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar.

Gracias por sus comentarios, kinesukikinomoto (actualizo cada dos semanitas), Sev.01 (porque te cambiaste el nombre, vengo preguntándome), Setsuna M; (quien sabe, todo es posible en los fanfics), Dashie K (espero que haya valido la pena la torutura) y Guest.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4. Veintiún Grados.

Entonces sucedió, casi de la nada entro un hombre abalanzándose sobre ella, diciendo en ruso "¿dónde está?" inmediatamente salí de mi escondrijo y con toda la saña del mundo le retorcí el paralizador en la espalda. Solo unos segundos para que cayera al suelo. Sin embargo, no me di cuenta de que había uno más hasta que me paso los brazos por el cuello. Maldito imbécil, pensé con rabia, al tiempo que volteaba a verlo, dándole un codazo cerca del estómago, luego otro codazo a la nariz, otro a la ingle y finalmente tome su brazo que me retenía, para jalarlo y en un impulso, arrojarlo hacia mi frente en una técnica clásica de judo; al final, cuando estaba en el suelo le aplique una descarga para dejarlo por completo fuera de combate.

\- ¡hay otro! -dijo casi en un grito ella, yo me gire a encararlo, rápidamente me sujeto de las solapas de mi chaqueta, hice lo mismo que él y en un movimiento del pie, hice que perdiera el equilibrio mandándolo a suelo, aun no terminaba con el cuándo apareció el quinto y último sujeto con una semiautomática en la mano, apuntándome. Mierda. Quizá porque lo estaba viendo todo desde una posición más lejana, es que actuó rápido Fujino, rociándole el gas en la cara y antes de que pudiera disparar sujete su mano, alejándola al lado contrario mientras con mi puño derecho le rompía la nariz, inmediatamente sentí un punzón en mi nudillo que simplemente decidí ignorar.

No había terminado de quejarse cuando comenzó a apretar el gatillo, agujereando el muro derecho, tome el paralizador y se lo encaje con fuerza en el estómago, soltándolo a tiempo para no electrocutarme, los disparos se acabaron y cayo a mis pies, inmediatamente me gire a ver al otro sujeto que se sostenía la cara, quejándose del gas que le había rociado Fujino en los ojos. Le encaje el paralizador, pero ya se había quedado sin carga, rápidamente quite el cartucho, pero no me dio tiempo a poner otro cuando se abalanzo sobre mí.

\- ¡cámbialo! -le dije arronjando el paralizador mientras lo contenía, todos, por su naturaleza europea, eran grandes y robustos, sacándome más ventaja de la normal. Sujete su cabeza entre mi costado y mi brazo y con el codo golpee repetidamente su espalda, me empujo contra la cama, golpeándome la cabeza con el filo de la litera, haciéndome sentir furiosa al instante. Apreté el agarre de su cuello, intentando que se desmallara, pero siguió golpeándome contra todo lo que había detrás de mí, incluso golpeándome las piernas y mis costados con sus brazos libres, sintiendo los golpes cada vez más dolorosos cerca de mis riñones hasta que finalmente golpeo cerca del hígado. Mis piernas perdieron fuerza, quedándome de rodillas, pero no cedi al agarre de su cuello, respire con brusquedad mientras resistía el dolor, comenzaba a cansarme y no se desmallaba el desgraciado. No quería hacerlo, me dije, pero en un rápido movimiento reanudé la firmeza de la sujeción de su cabeza con ambas manos, para luego girar y romper su cuello en un movimiento brusco de mi torso hacia mi derecha. Se dejó de mover unos instantes después, siendo innecesario el paralizador ahora.

Lo solté y callo pesadamente al suelo. Yo también estuve a punto de caer, pero metí las manos, sosteniéndome para no besar el piso. Me quede mirando el suelo con la respiración agitada para luego voltear a ver a la puerta, el cuerpo del ultimo estaba a medio entrar del camarote, así que haciendo acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad y con el dolor aun lacerante, me levante lo más rápido que pude y lo jale de los pies para meterlo, cerrando la puerta. Los cuerpos de los sujetos quedaron esparcidos por lo largo del pequeño camarote. Pise entre cuerpo y cuerpo para ir a sentarme en la orilla de mi cama derecha, donde había un par de disparos en el colchón y otros siete en la pared. Me encogí en mi lugar, tratando de esa forma aminorar el dolor. Ojalá que no hubiese nadie en el camarote de a lado, por suerte la semiautomática llevaba silenciador. Exhalé cansada y adolorida, entonces sentí como ella se sentó a mi lado.

-hay que deshacerse de ellos -dije mirando el cadáver y a los otros inconscientes.

\- pero ¿cómo? -me puso una mano en la espalda y en la otra aun apretaba fuertemente el contenedor del gas.

-no te preocupes -le dije normalizando mi respiración, sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor punzante se iba. Sin embargo, no había tiempo, así que aun encogida me levanté a revisar el cuerpo del que tenía la semiautomática, encontré dinero, un par de cargadores más y un teléfono, todo me lo quede incluida la semiautomática, revise el cargador y aun contenía ocho cartuchos más. Entonces me detuve a mirar el arma, era una MP-443 Grach, o Yarygina, solo las fuerzas armadas o policiales usaban estas, y esta arma estaba notoriamente modificada para el silenciador. Había que deshacerse si o si de estos sujetos - ¿cambiaste el cartucho del paralizador?

-sí, lo hice -y me lo extendió, yo negué con la cabeza.

-quédatela, los voy a tirar por la borda, y si ves que alguno se despierta, le vuelves a dar una descarga.

\- ¿Qué? ¿podrás tu sola? ¿estando así? -me dijo evidentemente preocupada.

-pues… eso espero -le dije pensando el recorrido -lo malo es que aún es muy temprano -y miré por la ventanilla, aun no anochecía -quizás… -de un momento a otro me puse a revisar a los demás sujetos, encontrando que dos de ellos tenían las mismas semiautomáticas en sus chaquetas con más cartuchos. Más para mí, pensé. Me detuve solo cuando encontré lo que con esperanza buscaba, una soga.

Tome al último que había incapacitado y lo ate bastante bien de las muñecas, repitiendo lo que ya había hecho con el primer perpetrador, cuando termine lo senté, me encogí quedando de cuclillas y le di golpecitos en la cara hasta que despertó. Inmediatamente intento abalanzarse sobre mí, pero lo detuve con un golpe del mango de su anterior arma.

\- ¿solo son cinco? -le pregunté, mirando como la sangre le escurría de la cabeza - ¿solo son cinco? -repetí - ¿son de la policía?

-púdrete perr -le metí el cañón de la pistola en la boca.

-en verdad les gusta sufrir, son muy necios -se quedó mirando muy quieto el arma en mis manos - ¿hay más en este ferry? -pronto negó con la cabeza - ¿enviaran a más? -negó - ¿policía? ¿fuerzas armadas? -negó - ¿gobierno? -siguió negando -no me gusta que me mientan -le quite el seguro a la semiautomática - ¿institución privada? -por fin asintió, saque el cañón del silenciador de su boca para permitirle hablar.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que saben y cuantos son? -frunció el ceño y apretó la boca -sí que te gusta sufrir… dame el paralizador -le dije a Fujino y enseguida le baje la potencia, para picarlo y fastidiarlo de a poco -no me gusta esto más que a ti -mientras seguía dándole descargas -de hecho, no quiero disfrutarlo, pero me lo ponen difícil.

\- ¡está bien! -deje de picarlo con descargas -una organización privada nos contrató, solo a nosotros cinco, no se dé más, y las querían para que las regresáramos al complejo, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo porque nos dijeron que hacían ahí, pero nos iban a pagar muy bien, en euros, y ni siquiera las querían muertas, solo que las regresáramos.

-gracias por el informe -suspiré mientras le subía la intensidad al paralizador y le daba una buena descarga -tenemos suerte por ahora -le dije a ella -aparentemente no hay más.

\- ¿y ahora qué? -respondió desde su lugar en la orilla de la cama. Suspire llevándome una mano a la frente.

-quizás sean ex policías o ex militares… como sea, no los podemos dejar aquí… -ella asintió -no sé si dijo la verdad, pero la empresa del complejo tiene poder… y quién sabe si está conectada al gobierno… o algún grupo político… o militar… debemos tener mucho cuidado cuando lleguemos a Donghae, no sabemos si nos pueden estar esperando ahí… -pronto me levante para sentarme con ella -no te preocupes ¿sí? Llegaremos a como dé lugar -ella asintió en silencio.

Tome la semiautomática que ya estaba cargada y la guarde en la cintura de mi pantalón, con otro cargador en el bolcillo, solo por si acaso. Esperamos un rato hasta que hubo oscurecido, recuperándome del golpe, tenía un nudillo adolorido, pero por fin me pude enderezar y poner de pie correctamente. Por desgracia, cuando subí a la cubierta para mirar cómo estaba la cosa, aun había suficiente gente, así que no podía actuar. Solo que se pudiera abrir la ventanilla del camarote, pero al regresar y mirarla, supe que no se podía, era de las que estaban selladas, para nada se abriría. Se me paso por la mente romperla, incluso dispararle, pero podría ser peligroso y, sobre todo, ruidoso, y no debíamos llamar la atención. No nos quedó otra opción más que esperar. Dándonos turnos para ir a mirar la cubierta, esperando que no hubiera gente. Gracias a aquel tiempo, pude pensar bien que hacer, que debía hacer.

Fue casi hasta las diez que regreso Fujino con prisa diciendo que estaba sola la cubierta. Tome a uno de los que no estaban amarrados y de los pies intente jalarlo. Nada más sacarlo del camarote, nos dimos cuenta que siendo solo yo quien lo sacaba, demoraba mucho, así que ella lo tomo de las muñecas y yo de los tobillos, juntas lo levantamos y llegamos a la esquina del pasillo, por suerte, el final del siguiente pasillo daba a la cubierta, solo había que subirlo y arrojarlo rápidamente, para regresar con otro. ¿De verdad tenían que ser tantos? ¿solo para nosotras dos? Aunque quizás habíamos tenido suerte, pudieron haber sido más.

Ya cuando casi terminábamos de subir las escaleras, ella se adelantó a mirar una vez más, continuamos al volver ella y sujetar sus muñecas. Un par de minutos después, teníamos el cuerpo contra la borda, casi a punto de tirarlo. Regrese a mirar a todos lados sin encontrar a más personas. Saque entonces la semiautomática y bajo la mirada incrédula de ella, más unos segundos de indecisión, le pegue dos tiros en la cabeza. Fujino me miro impresionada. Al instante siguiente lo avente al agua.

\- ¿Por qué...? -pregunto ella sin terminar.

-no voy a dejar cabos sueltos… -dije, mirando como poco a poco dejábamos atrás el cadáver -podrían volver por nosotras y quién sabe si tendríamos tanta suerte -ella se quedó pensativa, guarde el arma en la cintura de mi pantalón y le tome de la mano, limitándome a mas por miedo a su rechazo -yo lo haré todo, no tienes que mancharte las manos -ella negó, estrechándome.

-está bien, yo también tengo responsabilidad, porque esto lo has hecho por mí.

-no ha sido solo por ti, escape también por mi… -le dije, queriendo restarle un poco de responsabilidad.

-como sea… -exhale con fuerza, relajando los hombros que estaban más tensos y duros que el suelo bajo mis pies.

-hay que terminar… -le dije.

Nos deshicimos de otro más con bastante facilidad, pero al tercero, justo cuando lo arrastrábamos fuera del camarote, oí unos pasos llegando a la esquina, rápidamente volvimos a meterlo y cerramos la puerta, pegue la oreja a la madera y escuche como poco a poco se alejaban los pasos, terminando en el sonido de una puerta cerrarse. Tuvimos que salir y dar una mirada más, asegurándonos que estaba despejado. Solo entonces pudimos deshacernos de otros dos. El ultimo que tiramos por la borda, es al que le rompí el cuello. Pero no tuvimos tanta suerte como con los anteriores cuatro, justo cuando dejábamos caer el cuerpo, un miembro de la tripulación subía por las escaleras, justo enfrente de nosotras. Tragué saliva y volví a verla a ella que me devolvió la mirada horrorizada.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -dijo el sujeto - ¿era una persona?

-estábamos impidiendo que se cayera, estaba muy ebrio ¿tiene un salvavidas? -le dije, inventando algo creíble.

-no hay tiempo -dijo aproximándose, quitándose la gorra y tirándola a un lado -llamen al capitán, saltare -y se aproximó a la borda con las claras intenciones de salvar al cadáver.

-lo siento mucho -y me puse detrás de él -de verdad -puse la punta del silenciador en su nuca para luego disparar, inmediatamente medio cuerpo quedó colgando, lo tome del cinturón de su pantalón y lo arroje al mar -la gorra también, hay que tirarla… -y le extendí la mano para que me la diera.

-no creí que haría esto alguna vez en mi vida -comento, pasando de mí y arrojándola como un disco a la oscuridad del mar.

\- ¿tú crees que yo sí? -rápidamente guarde el arma en mi pantalón.

-te ves muy compuesta en medio de todo esto, teniendo en cuenta que le disparaste a un inocente.

-si se hubiera dado cuenta, nos regresarían a Vladivostok y las cosas serían peor… además, recibí entrenamiento, nos hicieron conscientes de que podríamos terminar matando a alguien en alguna difícil situación, no es fácil, pero…

-no nos queda de otra ¿o sí? -negué, compartiendo su opinión.

Había quedado un poco de sangre embarrada en la borda. Tuve que regresar a tomar papel desechable y limpiar lo más posible, no quería que alguien sospechara. Al terminar regresamos al camarote y nos sentamos en silencio en la orilla de la cama. Parece increíble que solo unos momentos antes ahí en medio del camarote teníamos a un hombre muerto… y cuatro inconcientes. Respire profundo, tratando de llevar lejos mi mente, lejos, a un momento mejor, como antes de que encontrara al primer sujeto, antes de salir del camarote. Me llevé las manos a la cara y cerré los ojos, cansada y adolorida. Hubiera sido genial si todo hubiera continuado como antes, cuando estábamos en la cama leyendo, con tranquilidad, o incluso más antes, cuando aún no nos levantábamos. Pero no, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, sea quien fuera que dio la orden de capturarnos iba en serio, quizás nos subestimo, creyó que cinco hombres grandes, fuertes y robustos serían suficientes, pero no, aun seguíamos aquí, quizás era lo único que importaba, que seguíamos aquí y de una pieza.

Ella me puso una mano en la espalda, en consuelo talvez, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y repentinamente sentí un punzón en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza; me erguí un poco y me lleve una mano ahí donde dolía, estaba ligeramente húmedo, cuando regrese a ver mis dedos, no había ahí sudor, como esperaba, había sangre. Ella lo vio y se aproximó a mirar, la sangre llegaba hasta el cuello de mi playera, no había sentido casi nada debido a la adrenalina. Suspire.

-hay que curarte -me dijo, luego de que dejara de mirar.

-me voy a limpiar -le dije, levantándome -he sudado también, así que me siento incomoda… más de lo normal…

-iré contigo -y se levantó -los golpes en la cabeza pueden ser muy peligrosos.

Y sí, me acompaño a lavarme una vez más, ella aprovecho e hizo lo mismo. Sinceramente me puse un poco de nervios porque, aunque habíamos pasado una noche muy… cercana, no nos habíamos parado a vernos con detenimiento ya que todo había estado a oscuras, y a pesar de que no había nada malo con mi cuerpo, me sentí un poco insegura, por eso salí antes, me seque y vestí con rapidez. Termine esperándola en la puerta con la vista al frente, casi como un gendarme. Cuando salió, su cabello desprendía el perfume del champú, y su piel la limpieza y pulcritud del jabón. Hinche mi pecho con su aroma y regresamos al camarote, siguiendo su aroma como un perro.

Al regresar era casi la media noche y si bien calculaba, faltaría una hora para llegar a Donghae. Repentinamente sentí un aguijonazo de adrenalina en mi pecho, anticipándome. Me lleve la mano a la barbilla y comencé a pensar que es lo que haría al llegar. Quizás debería fijarme que tan sospechosas se veían las personas en la terminal, podría vigilar desde antes de llegar si tuviera unos binoculares, pero obviamente no los tenía. Nunca fui de tener ese tipo de equipos, pero bien me serviría ahora mismo.

-déjame revisarte -me dijo cuando estábamos en el camarote, yo me había detenido nada más entrar, ahondando en mis próximas acciones.

-no te preocupes, ya debe estar mejor -le dije agradeciendo su atención.

-déjame mirarte, me sentiré más segura -y no me quedo de otra, me convencía con esa mirada tan… tierna y persuasiva.

-bueno… -y suspire mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama y sentía sus dedos por mi cuero cabelludo.

-es un poco profunda -dijo segundos después -pero al parecer se detuvo la hemorragia, quizás necesites unos puntos o al menos que te ponga algo para evitar infecciones.

-cuando lleguemos a Donghae podemos buscar una farmacia -le dije, aun agachada sintiendo sus manos.

-seguro el personal tendrá un equipo de primeros auxilios, vamos.

Y bueno, yo no quería gastar mi tiempo en eso, pero ella insistió, así que simplemente me deje guiar por ella hasta poder encontrar a un miembro de la tripulación y decirle que me había golpeado accidentalmente la cabeza. Me llevaron de un lado para otro, cosa que quería evitar desde el principio, y después de un largo rato, no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que ponerme una venda atravesada, claro, después de ponerme no sé qué tantos desinfectantes y antisépticos, más una pastilla para el dolor, todo bajo órdenes de ella, por supuesto. Qué vergüenza, yo solo quería un curita.

-esto es excesivo -le dije cuando regresábamos al camarote, a recoger la maleta porque estebamos a casi nada de llegar al puerto.

-no importa, te hará bien -contesto ella. Llegamos por fin al camarote y recogí la maleta, guarde una de las semiautomáticas en la maleta y otra la recargue, jalando la corredera, lista para disparar, solo le puse el seguro.

-ten cuidado -y se la extendí -ya está cargada y lista, solo tienes que girar el seguro que es… -le dije mostrándole, pero me interrumpió.

-no quiero un arma -exhale, sabía que diría algo así.

-me imagino que no, Shizuru -y volteo a verme -pero en esta situación… no quiero que estés desprotegida, el gas y el paralizador son buenos, hasta cierto punto -ella suspiro.

\- ¿Cuál era el seguro?

Una vez que le mostré como quitar el seguro e indicarle como sostener el arma, la guardo en el bolcillo de su pantalón, igual que yo en el mío. Cada quien guardo un cargador por si acaso. Solo entonces termine de guardar todas las cosas, me lleve la maleta al hombro y ella cargo con la mochila. La tome de la mano y subimos hasta llegar a la cubierta, caminamos hasta la proa y ya podía verse el puerto bastante cerca. En cosa de minutos llegamos. Era de madrugada, así que obviamente no había muchas personas, más las que necesariamente tenían que salir en ese momento.

A cada que nos acercábamos, más pasaba la vista por la cara de cada individuo ahí parado, sospechando de todos y cada uno. Tome con firmeza su mano y la otra fue a mi bolcillo, preparada para cualquier eventualidad. Respire profundamente, mientras el ferry se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que llego en momento donde anunciaron la llegada y el permiso para bajar. Sentí un latigazo en mi pecho y que mis pies no se querían mover, sin embargo, comenzamos a caminar, muy cerca la una de la otra y mirando discretamente en derredor. Más pronto de lo esperado, pisamos el muelle y caminamos tensamente a lo largo hasta finalmente llegar a la terminal. Continuamos nuestra caminata hasta que por fin llegamos a una taquilla, entonces me vi tentada a preguntar por los boletos, al final solo pregunté los horarios a Japón. El que atendía me dijo que habría horarios para todo el día del viernes, pues solo eran una vez por semana los viajes a Sakaiminato, en la prefectura de Tottori, la cual me recordaba a Totoro. Agradecí la información y nos marchamos, mirando siempre a nuestro alrededor con cuidado.

Teníamos mucho tiempo de ocio hasta que pudiéramos irnos en el ferry, así que buscamos un lugar en los alrededores, para mi desgracia, no entendía el coreano, pero Shizuru pudo darse a entender con el taxista y nos llevó a un hotel, también ahí pudo entenderse con la recepcionista y acepto que le pagáramos en rublos, quizás por el constante tránsito de rusos. Cuando pusimos por fin los pies dentro de nuestra habitación y cerramos la puerta con seguro, pude al fin respirar con tranquilidad. Bote la maleta a un lado y me deje caer a la cama. Me sentía agotada física y mentalmente.

-no hemos cenado ¿deberíamos pedir algo? -me lleve una mano al estómago.

\- ¿crees que a esta hora haya alguien en la cocina? -no sentía mucha hambre, pero si ella quería no me importaba.

-sinceramente no, pero si quieres podemos intentarlo -me acosté por completo, sintiendo un ligero punzón cerca de la nuca.

-paso de ello, pero aún tengo cereal en la maleta -ella negó.

-no tengo muchas ganas -y fue hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla, desatándose las botas y quitándose los calcetines, yo quería hacer lo mismo, pero me ardía la espalda, no quería moverme de ese doloroso descanso que estaba sintiendo - ¿quieres dormir? -pregunto, ya sin pantalones y únicamente con una playera mía.

-ah… -exhale con cansancio -ya voy… -quería levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no -ya voy… -entonces sentí como ella se levantó y camino hasta quedar frente a mí, se arrodillo y sentí como comenzaba a desatarme las agujetas de mis botas, inmediatamente me incorpore.

-no, no tienes que hacer eso -le dije con cierta vergüenza.

-está bien, no me importa -pero no deje que siguiera sacando mis botas, ella no tenía que hacer eso, notoriamente es una chica de clase, no debía hacer eso, puse mis manos en las suyas y continúe haciéndolo yo.

\- ¿te he molestado? -dijo mirándome quitarme ambas botas.

-no, claro que no, pero una chica como tú no tiene que hacer eso, menos por mí -las botas quedaron fuera.

\- ¿una chica como yo? -decía sin entender.

-Fujino -y frunció las cejas molesta, supe que la había cagado -Shizuru, tienes demasiada clase como para hacer eso, aunque lo intentes ocultar -relajo las cejas y me miró fijamente -mírate nada más -y le pase el envés de mis dedos por su mejilla - hablas apropiadamente, tienes movimientos sumamente delicados, eres culta y letrada, e increíblemente guapa -se sonrió por los elogios -de forma normal, jamás en la vida habría podido conocerte.

\- ¿me estás diciendo que te alegra haberme conocido? -dijo sin borrar esa bonita sonrisa de su boca.

-sí, y también… -lo pensé demasiado antes de decirlo -que no estoy a tu altura, por eso no deberías hacer tareas tan minúsculas por mi…

-qué tontería estas diciendo… -puso sus manos en mis rodillas y se acercó hasta quedar entre mis piernas, deslizando sus manos por mis costados -has hecho tanto por mí, eres una persona valiosa, no me importa el estatus, me importa lo que con tus actos has demostrado… -sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente -Natsuki… ¿me has tomado cariño como yo a ti? -casi escupo el corazón ante esa revelación. Momentáneamente no supe que decir ante su mirada fija y decidida.

-e… eso no es lo importante Shizuru -dije rompiendo la conexión entre nuestras miradas.

\- ¿por eso vas a dejarme cuando lleguemos a Japón? -cuestiono, yo no quería alejarme, pero quien sabe que sucedería.

-no, no lo hare… pero no sabes lo que las personas de allá puedan decir… ni que situaciones…

-no seas tonta -me dijo estrechándome -ninguna de esas personas se ha arriesgado tanto por mi sin ningún interés… -no supe que decir a eso -me has dado tanto de ti, que inevitablemente te he agarrado cariño… y si no te alejas de mí, que no quiero que lo hagas, estoy segura que caería por ti más de lo que ya he caído… creo que podría ser feliz -hundí mi nariz en su cuello, sintiéndome frágil por primera vez en el día.

-que voy a hacer cuando se te acabe la felicidad conmigo Shizuru… -dije contra su cuello - ¿Qué voy a hacer si me destrozas?

-no lo sé… porque bien podría suceder lo mismo conmigo -y sentí su suspiro en mi cuerpo -quizás esto sea fugaz, quizás se acabe en unos meses o años, o quizás no…

-no puedo creer que esto me haya sucedido… -me dolía el pecho y sentí la necesidad de abrazarme a ella, de sostenerme, por primera vez en mucho tiempo -quedémonos juntas hasta que no nos soportemos más…

-hasta que nos sea imposible mirarnos… -suspire contra su cuello y sentí el pecho pesado.

-apaguemos las luces -le dije desprendiéndome de ella -hay que descansar -ella se levantó, me quite el pantalón que deje en un silloncito que había cerca, camine hasta un lado de la cama, levante las sabanas y encendí una pequeña lamparita que había en un buró al lado. Ella apago las demás luces y nos metimos entre las sabanas, dejando a un lado el cobertor, pues la temperatura del lugar era altísima a comparación de Verjoiansk.

-sabes… -me dijo luego de acostarse de lado, mirándome de frente -dicen que si te golpeas la cabeza no debes dormir, porque puede que no despiertes.

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? -le dije sorprendida, jamás lo había oído.

-ya no recuerdo en donde -se acercó tanto que nuestros labios quedaron tentadoramente cerca - ¿deberíamos desvelarnos?

-no… -mi respiración se volvió agitada, no podía quitarle los ojos a esa linda y sensual boca -no lo sé…

-podemos discutirlo…

Termine nuestra distancia besando sus suaves labios, agitándome y perdiendo el control cada vez que con vehemencia me mordía. Recorrí su cuerpo suave y con cierta prisa, tomando sus nalgas y apretándola a mí, necesitándola cada vez más cerca, queriendo de ella todo lo que pudiera darme, su calor, su sabor, su aroma… deje su boca y ataque directamente su cuello, pero no me dejo hacer más, en un movimiento quedo sobre mí, despojándome de mi playera y arrancando mi ropa interior con una fuerza que no imagine que tendría, luego se deshizo de su playera, dejando expuestos sus redondos y bien proporcionados senos. Sentí actuar las glándulas en mi boca, teniendo que tragar fuertemente, deseando tocar la piel y pasar mi lengua lentamente. Me pase la lengua por los labios y luego se inclinó sobre mí, atacando mi pecho despiadadamente.

Quise utilizar la misma estrategia para cambiar su posición de poder, pero me tomo de las muñecas, las extendió sobre mi cabeza y deslizo una de sus piernas entre las mías, friccionando, haciendo que necesitara con urgencia ese roce repetitivo y desquiciante. A menudo ahogaba los jadeos, apretando los dientes, cerrando los ojos y necesitando cada vez más. Sentí unas salvajes ganas de liberarme y arremeter contra ella, para que fuera ella quien deseara mis atenciones, pero no podía, cada vez era más fuerte la urgencia, cada vez necesitaba más y más rápido. En qué momento soltó mis muñecas, no lo sé, de lo que me di cuenta inevitablemente, fue de su suave lengua recorriéndome, haciéndome temblar, desbaratándome, haciéndome derretir, llevando mi tensión hasta lo más alto para finalmente suspirar luego del espasmo que recorrió mi cuerpo con violencia.

Mi cuerpo se aflojo, cual mantequilla en sartén. Sin fuerzas y apenas con aliento descanse pesadamente la cabeza en las almohadas, ignorando el dolor. Me quede largos segundos así, queriendo abrir los ojos y devolverle el favor, pero poco a poco sentía como me iba perdiendo en la profundidad del sueño, olvidándolo todo, cayendo cada vez más profundo. ¿Qué no debía dormir? Ya nada podía hacer en contra de eso, si me moría estaría bien, después de todo, mis últimos momentos habrían sido sumamente agradables.

Cuando desperté después de quien sabe cuántas horas de sueño profundo, la habitación estaba iluminada en un blanco brumoso. Obviamente no había muerto por dormir. Cerré los ojos una vez más, casi podía asegurar que no me había movido ni un centímetro desde que caí en el sueño. Suspiré entrecortadamente y sentí su mano descansando en mi estómago, ella estaba abrazada a mí, con su cuerpo enredado en el mío. Voltee a verla, sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por todas partes y su flequillo caía a un lado, mostrándome un poco más de su rostro. Respire profundamente. Tan linda, tan guapa. Quise pasarle las manos por sus hombros o su cabello, pero sentí que se iba a despertar. Me quedé mirándola hasta que no pude mantener la mirada y volví a dormir.

Unas horas después volví a despertar. Ya era considerablemente más tarde, la habitación estaba más clara a causa de eso, quise volver a cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo, pero surgieron dos necesidades, ir al sanitario y comer. Me levante con cuidado, tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento y no despertarla, pero fue imposible.

-buenos días -dijo, se oía demasiado clara su voz, quizás ya tenía rato que había despertado.

-buenos días -y ya sin cuidado me levante de la cama, buscando mi playera y la ropa interior, que había olvidado que rompió.

-no puede ser -dijo ella, con cierto sobresalto en su voz y gire a verla - ¿Qué rayos te paso? -fruncí inmediatamente las cejas y mire ahí donde me señalaba, encontrando varios hematomas en mi muslo izquierdo.

-n… no lo sé… -le dije, igual de sorprendida que ella, me pasé los dedos por encima, el lugar estaba obviamente adolorido.

-en tu costado también -dijo acercándose -yo miré, pero no pude ver tan bien como ella -debe haber sido cuando te ataco el ultimo, al que le rompiste el cuello -sentí sus dedos rozarme muy tenuemente.

-ese sujeto era muy fuerte -y me puse mi playera -con razón me sentía tan cansada -fui a mi maleta y busque ropa interior nueva -no te preocupes, se curarán, igual que la cabeza -y me lleve los dedos a mi nuca, en algún lugar debió quedar del vendaje que me pusieron - ¿quieres bajar a comer?

Quedamos de que bajaríamos a desayunar al restaurante del hotel, pero antes de eso entre al sanitario, lave mis dientes, y ya estando en la privacidad de la habitación, levante mi playera para mirar mi costado. Buenas manchas de piel entre azul o moradas. Me apoye en el muro de atrás y exhale, sin dejar de mirarlas. Si yo hubiera sido ese sujeto, estaría feliz de que no hubiera salido limpia. No quería admitirlo, pero se veía horrible y dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Me pasé las manos por el cabello, es cuestión de tiempo me dije, tratando de tranquilizarme, se me quitará… se quitará más rápido de lo que parece… sentí un nudo en la garganta y me lavé el rostro con abundante agua, apartando cualquier rastro de debilidad y sentimentalismo. Con suerte no perderé atractivo frente a ella.

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo para leer, seguir el FF y sobre todo comentar, por eso mismo gracias Setsuna M (Soy cruel sin duda :3), Chat'de'Lune (Que bueno que te pusiste al corriente) y a los guest.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5. Veintitrés Grados.

Terminé de secarme el rostro con una toalla y suspiré una vez más, al salir de la habitación encontré a Shizuru levantando la bocina del teléfono. Casi inmediatamente sospeché lo que estaba a punto de hacer, inevitablemente sentí una alarma en mi cabeza, pero no podía actuar bruscamente, debía se sutil, así que fui lo más cuidadosa que pude.

\- ¿Qué haces? -le pregunte aparentando curiosidad.

-voy a llamar a Haruka, le diré que ya estoy aquí, con suerte también ya esté aquí y podamos reunirnos.

-no, espera -y me apresure a tomar la bocina de sus manos -hay que tener cuidado, hagámoslo en un teléfono público y pensemos bien que haremos antes -frunció las cejas.

\- ¿porque? Es mi amiga, no va a pasar nada -quise decirle que sospechaba de ella, pero seguramente lo tomaría mal, yo también lo tomaría mal si fuera ella.

-no sabemos si la están vigilando a ella, no sabemos hasta donde han llegado Shizuru -volví a colgar el teléfono en su sitio -por favor… no te pido nada más que me hagas caso por ahora -pude ver la confusión en sus ojos, tome una de sus manos e hice que se acercara a mi hasta poder abrazarla -si no hay nada de malo, entonces no pasara nada y sabremos que tenías razón -suspiró.

-lo siento, tienes razón… aun a pesar de todas las precauciones que has tenido, hemos tenido problemas… mírate como estas…

-no importa -le dije, queriendo aparentar que era poca cosa, pero lo cierto es que nunca antes me habían golpeado así -lo único que no quiero es que tú no estés en peligro Shizuru… solo eso…

Luego de que la convenciera, nos vestimos y solo por si acaso cargue ambas semiautomáticas y me las guarde en la cintura de mi pantalón, para finalmente bajar a desayunar; no sabía nada de comida coreana así que era simplemente avasallante mirar el menú. Primero porque no entendía nada de lo que decía, dos, porque no entendía nada de coreano por más que me explicaran el menú y ninguno de los dos idiomas que sabía me servían, y tres, mi gusto se había acostumbrado a la comida rusa, tuve miedo de llegar a probar algo que fuera desagradable. Si… la comida a veces podía ser un problema, sin embargo, para Shizuru no fue así, de alguna forma se entendió con algunas palabras con la camarera y logro pedirme hot cakes, si, hot cakes. Un poco ridículo, pero sí.

-debemos ir a un banco -le dije luego de pasar otro problema para pagar en rublos la comida -he estado pensando que vamos a hacer con tu amiga, pero primero debemos mirar los alrededores, ya que no conocemos la ciudad y aún tenemos tiempo.

Y eso hicimos, por la noche un taxi nos había traído al hotel más cercano y ahí mismo nos habíamos quedado, pero ahora debíamos salir a mirar un poco, descubrimos que había varios hoteles más alrededor, algunas tiendas de conveniencia como seven eleven y supermercados, y también, afortunadamente, a no tantas calles encontré un banco donde pedí cambiar diez mil rublos y me devolvieron dieciocho, casi diecinueve mil wones, ya que había un límite para lo que se podía cambiar. Después fuimos a un supermercado y ella me pidió prestado con el "te pagare después" que en realidad no estaba interesada en cobrarle, pero le dije que sí y se compró un sujetador, dándome cuenta de que seguramente los que yo le preste, habrían sido un martirio, porque eran un poco más chicos a su talla. Me sentí tan tentada a entrometerme en su compra, pero simplemente mire lo que había por ahí, disimuladamente me entere de su talla así que… ¿Por qué no? compre otro para ella, tal vez se lo daría en la noche. Había bonitos diseños, a nadie le había querido contar que uno de mis pasatiempos era coleccionar lencería, por desgracia, en el lugar que estaba viviendo, no había nada de eso.

Cuando ella escogió el suyo, estuve tentada a comprarle más, queriendo ver ya como se le veían puestos, pero me dije, no, tranquilízate, pensara que eres una pervertida, cuando simplemente te gusta ver lo bonito en un cuerpo bonito, porque, no era perversión ¿verdad? Como fuera, termine pagando una soga de quince metros, a lo cual ella me interrogo, y tres conjuntos, dos para ella y uno para mí, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de comprar algo para mí. En el camino de regreso pasamos por los hoteles de alrededor, puse especial atención a todo, trazando lo mejor que podía mi estrategia, al final, antes de llegar a nuestro hotel, le dije que buscáramos un teléfono, pero no uno cerca de nuestro hotel, sino a mas calles arriba, cerca del I-Check Hotel.

-vamos a llamarle desde aquí -le dije -y le dirás que estas en ese hotel -le señale con el pulgar al hotel que estaba a mi espalda -y si ya está aquí, trata de quedar con ella en la puerta ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien -dijo asintiendo - ¿y luego qué?

-ya veremos, dependiendo si ya está aquí y en cuanto tiempo puede llegar -asintió y suspiro.

-voy a marcarle -me dijo, girándose al teléfono y marcando, se equivocó un par de veces, pero finalmente se quedó esperando mientras oía los tonos del marcado, hasta que por fin la mujer contesto.

\- ¿Quién habla? -dijo la desconocida.

-Haruka, soy yo, Shizuru -decía ella con una sonrisa -ya estoy en Donghae ¿y tú?

-también, ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes, ¿Dónde te encuentro? -y volvió a verme.

-en el I-Check Hotel, ahí estoy, ¿te podría ver en la entrada?

-claro, llego en cuando mucho media hora, he estado tan preocupada por ti, Reito también, de hecho, él está aquí conmigo.

\- ¿también él? ¿están los dos bien?

-claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaríamos?

-bueno, después de lo que paso, solo quería asegurarme de que estaban bien, te veo pronto.

-claro que sí, también vendrá Reito, ha estado tan preocupado, se siente culpable ya que fue su idea de ir a Kazán, arruinando nuestro tour, quizá después de reunirnos podamos retomarlo, nos quedamos a la mitad -Shizuru sonrió de una forma extraña, notándose incomoda.

-sí, eso sería bueno -pero no continuo con lo que fuera que estuviera pensando -te veo pronto Haruka.

-en treinta minutos cariño -y colgaron.

\- ¿Qué sigue? -dijo ella, notándose un poco pensativa.

-tú regresas al hotel -enseguida replico -si vienen solos no habrá problema y me acompañaran a verte al hotel, solo tendrás que decirme como son para reconocerlos ¿bien?

-de acuerdo -y empezó a describirme a ambos, una rubia de ojos violetas con senos enormes, y un pelinegro de ojos dorados, sin algún rasgo destacable.

-anotado, llévate esto -y le di la soga -puede que la usemos o no, ojalá y no.

Entonces despedí a Shizuru y me senté a esperar en la acera contraria. Mire mi reloj que seguramente estaría incorrecto en el horario, pero daba igual, lo que importaba era el tiempo que debía cumplirse. Pasaron casi veinte minutos en los que me la pase viendo constantemente a los lados, mirando con detenimiento a todo aquel que pasaba, pero ninguno era las personas que me había descrito Shizuru, ninguno hasta casi los veinte minutos después, que apareció una rubia con senos grandes, como bien había dicho Shizuru, junto a un sujeto sospechosamente serio. Mire más allá de ellos, de un lado a otro, ni siquiera había autos cercanos, o personas sospechosas en las ventanas. Quizás en verdad vinieran solos, o quizás no. Me lleve una mano a mi espalda, sintiendo la semiautomática, con el puro tacto le quite el seguro, anticipándome a cualquier cosa, si sucedía algo, por lo menos les metería unos cuantos tiros.

Cruce la calle, viéndolos detenerse en la entrada del hotel, mirando a todas partes, casi pasando de mí. Si no se mostraban curiosos sobre mí, quería decir que aún no sabían nada de mí por ninguna otra parte, o por lo menos no sabían de mi apariencia. Quizás si había exagerado, quizás si eran buenos amigos suyos, quizás, pero la duda aun rondaba mi cabeza. Llegue hasta ellos y me pare frente a ellos.

\- ¿Haruka y Reito? -pregunte, importándome muy poco si no los llamaba por sus apellidos.

\- ¿y tú quién eres? -ignore su pregunta por completo.

\- ¿tienen el pasaporte de Fujino? -también ignoraron mi pregunta.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? -que fastidiosos.

-los llevare con ella si me muestran los documentos que ella les encargo -sí, eso no se lo esperaban y la rubia no lo pudo ocultar. Fastidiada, de su bolso saco los documentos, iba a agarrarlos y los retiro rápidamente.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? -su actitud tan fría y fastidiosa encendía una alerta en mi cabeza.

-síganme por favor -y les señale con una mano la dirección a seguir -solo quería tener un poco de precaución, después de todo escapamos por los pelos de ese horrendo lugar.

Caminamos unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a nuestro hotel, subimos por el elevador en un silencio tenso, o quizá era porque yo estaba muy tensa. De la forma que fuera, el elevador llego al tercer piso y caminamos solo unos metros más hasta la puerta, donde toque brevemente, casi de inmediato salió Shizuru por la puerta, sonriendo al ver a aquellos dos. Entraron con ella con visibles sonrisas que por más que quería no me tragaba. Cerré la puerta de la habitación mientras los oía hablar. Shizuru se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mientras el hombre se sentaba en el silloncito a un lado. La rubia comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras le preguntaba que le había sucedido. Pase de los dos sujetos y me coloque al lado de ella, aun de pie, interponiéndome por si acaso. Shizuru explico omitiendo y cambiando ciertos detalles del viajecito que habíamos tenido.

-así que eso sucedió -dijo la rubia, terminando de escuchar como habíamos aventado a los atacantes por la borda, en la versión de ella, vivos - ¿y sabes si los han encontrado?

-no lo sé, no he mirado las noticias -contesto ella -tuvimos suerte de usar el gas y el paralizador, no tuvimos que hacer más después de eso -la versión de Shizuru era muy fantasiosa y afortunada, nos hacía ver que habíamos tenido mucha suerte.

-bueno Shizuru, de verdad que has tenido tanta suerte junta -dijo el pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de piernas -tanta que se me hace difícil decir esto.

\- ¿Qué cosa Reito? -frunció las cejas - ¿Qué no tienen mis documentos?

-claro que los tenemos -contesto la rubia -menos mal que no los había quemado… -comencé a fruncir las cejas, entonces vi como ambos sacaban una navaja de entre sus ropas -quiero que nos acompañes, sin ruidos, estoy harta de esto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Haruka? -Shizuru aún no comprendía la situación - ¿acaso te gusto lo que te conté? ¿me estas bromeando?

-no cariño -contesto él -veras, la empresa de tu padre, tu futura empresa, nos está dejando en banca rota, se está quedando todas las ganancias -Shizuru abrió la boca impresionada -nos está quitando el mercado corazón -seguía diciendo con cierta tensión en la boca -teníamos que arruinarlo de alguna forma ¿Qué mejor que diciéndole que su única hija está perdida? Terminaría gastando hasta lo último por encontrarte, saliendo del mercado.

-si ya terminaste la explicación Reito, busca con que amarrarla y llama a Molkova -decía la rubia sin dejar de apuntarnos con la burla de navaja con la que nos amenazaban, entonces deslice la mano hasta detrás de mi espalda y tome la semiautomática, apuntándoles.

-suelten los cuchillos, no se vayan a cortar -se quedaron pálidos ante el arma -rapidito, suéltenlas -tenían las mandíbulas tensas y no querían soltar nada, se miraron por unos momentos entre ellos y yo saque la otra automática, apuntándole a cada uno -como intenten algo, alguno de ustedes va a terminar muerto -pero seguían insistentes, así que dispare a los pies de la rubia sin darle, inmediatamente soltaron las navajas -de rodillas y con las manos en la cabeza.

-ahora entiendo como sobreviviste -escupió con rabia el pelinegro -maldita afortunada.

-recoge las navajas y átalos -le dije a Shizuru que no terminaba de creerse la situación -Shizuru -la llame con suavidad, eso pareció sacarla de sus pensamientos. Se levantó a tomar las navajas y luego saco la soga de la bolsa de compra, primero ato al pelinegro y luego a la rubia, solo entonces pude bajar las armas e ir a asegurarme de que estuvieran bien atados, comprobando que Shizuru no es buena amarrando gente -no sé, pero yo hubiera sido más cuidadosa… -termine diciendo, a mi forma de ver, eran unos estúpidos principiantes que se habían precipitado, pudieron haberlo hecho mejor, más bien, yo lo hubiera hecho mejor, pero, a fin de cuentas era una ventaja para nosotras.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros? -dijo la rubia mientras volvía a amarrarla -si nos matas todo mundo se dará cuenta -pero no conteste nada, Shizuru se sentó en la cama, mirando todo ensimismada -te estoy hablando delincuente.

-los que están maniatados y en desventaja no exigen -le dije a la rubia.

-te pagare lo que quieras si me liberas y me ayudas -me le quede mirando en silencio, entonces tome aire.

-no te la voy a dejar, y aunque lo hiciera, me darías una puñalada por la espalda al más mínimo descuido -y continúe con el sujeto.

-claro que no, mantengo mi palabra -no le respondí - ¿diez millones de yenes? ¿Qué te parece? -la mire cuando termine con el ultimo nudo.

-que me quieres ver la cara de idiota, diez millones de yenes no son ni cien mil euros -maldijo por lo bajo -ahora -saqué la semiautomática - ¿Quién es Molkova? -y puse la punta del silenciador a los pies del hombre -y rápido porque me da por volar dedos.

-es el que está a cargo del complejo, y también el que compra a las personas que se lleva, no se su nombre, solo le dicen así.

\- ¿así que la vendiste? -asintió no muy seguro - ¿Cuánto les dio?

-un millón de rublos… -no pude evitar reír, los había estafado -se lo que estás pensando, pero aparte de deshacernos de ella nos iban a dar dinero ¿Qué mejor? -fruncí la boca.

-eres más basura de lo que imaginaba… ¿Cómo los contactaste? -le dije con interés.

-por mi primo que está en Kazán… ellos al final te van a encontrar maldita sádica de m… -metí el silenciador en su sucia boca.

-guarda silencio, no nos queremos alterar -y puse uno dedo contra mis labios -Shizuru, tus calcetines -se los quito con calma y me los paso en silencio, ausente -disfruta esto con tu boca sucia -y le metí un calcetín a la boca y con el otro lo amarre, evitando más su desagradable voz - ¿deseas los míos? -le pregunte a la rubia que miraba con la boca abierta, rápidamente negó.

Me senté en la cama, junto a Shizuru que miraba algún punto perdido en la alfombra bajo nuestros pies. Le tome la mano, intentado ayudarla de alguna forma, me respondió apoyando su frente en mi hombro. Pasaron algunos minutos y dejo mi hombro. Volteo a verlos y suspiro, recomponiéndose, o al menos forzándose a hacerlo. No sabía con exactitud que estaba sintiendo, pero podía entender un poco, tan solo un poco de lo que quizá ella pensaba o sentía, y la palabra más exacta es traición. Suspire, mis sospechas no eran equivocadas, aunque deseaba que no hubiera sido así, así ella no tendría que sentirse así, ni sufrir.

Me levante de la cama y busque entre las cosas de la bolsa de la rubia, hallando rápidamente los papeles de Shizuru, un celular, dinero, la llave de su hotel y mirando bien el nombre, me di cuenta que estaba a unas calles, que pequeño es el mundo me dije. Y quizás mi mente trabajo muy rápido, si estaba tan cerca ¿Por qué se tomaron tanto tiempo? Me gire a ver a la rubia.

\- ¿hablaste antes con el tal Molkova antes? -ella asintió - ¿Qué le dijiste?

-que la habíamos encontrado y que se la llevaríamos, no quiso darnos personal porque estábamos muy lejos y aun no sabía nada del equipo que envió, rebaza la ganancia dijo… -entorne los ojos.

\- ¿estas segura? -y me acerque hasta ponerme a la altura de sus ojos -no me gustan las mentiras.

-segura, segura -dijo inquieta, apreté los dientes frunciendo la boca -de verdad, terminamos quedando en que se la llevaríamos al puerto y ahí la recogerían porque ya no quería invertir más, por eso venimos solo nosotros dos.

-no te quiero tener que disparar Haruka… ensuciaría la alfombra.

-te digo la verdad, lo juro… -pero teniendo en cuenta que sus juramentos no valían nada pues…

-bien, por ahora -me levante y medite un poco - ¿Dónde están las cosas de ella? todas sus cosas.

-las trajimos, las íbamos a devolver a su padre para demostrarle que no había escapado o alguna otra cosa.

-bueno, entonces vamos a ir por ellas ¿correcto? -asintió la rubia, yo mire mi reloj, aún era muy temprano, no pasaban de las cinco de la tarde -tendremos que esperar a que anochezca -le dije.

Me senté en la cama junto a ella, que se notaba ausente, quería confortarla, pero no era el momento de hacerlo frente a aquellos dos, así que tomé el control de la pantalla y la encendí, buscando un canal donde estuvieran dando algún tipo de noticias o emisión parecida, pero no había ninguna. Incluso me levante a sacar mi laptop, la conecte a internet, de lo cual apenas y por la necesidad me acordaba, y busque en las noticias más recientes de Donghae, buscando si se sabía algo de los cuerpos que había dejado en el mar, pero en ninguna parte mencionaban algo, ni en las noticias locales o nacionales, ni en las de Vladivostok, o aun no encontraban los cuerpos o tuve la suerte de que algún tiburón se los tragara, aunque considerando su dieta, lo dudo mucho.

Pase un largo rato buscando información sin frutos, afortunadamente, aunque que no hubiera noticias no significaba que realmente nadie los hubiera hallado, si alguna autoridad los hubiera encontrado ya, ahora mismo estaría abierta una investigación, pero aún es demasiado pronto para encontrarme si es que había alguna prueba que el mar no hubiera borrado ya. Estaba justamente pensando que no había dejado algún rastro hasta que sentí como descanso su cabeza en mi hombro. Mire por la ventana, ya había oscurecido y ni me había dado cuenta, ni siquiera note cuando Shizuru encendió las luces de la habitación.

-ya es hora -cerré la laptop y me levanté -tendrás que cuidar de él, Shizuru.

\- ¿vas y regresas con ella? -le dije que si con la cabeza al principio, luego negué.

-no, iré a recoger tus cosas y la dejo, luego regreso por este para igual dejarlo atado en su habitación, y que los encuentren mañana por la mañana -ella suspiro mientras asentía. Guarde una semiautomática en la cintura de mi pantalón y otra en una bolsa dentro de mi chaqueta, entonces me agache, esculque a la rubia, pero en esos ajustados jeans no había nada, luego hice lo mismo con el sujeto y nada tampoco en esos poco atractivos pantalones ajustados, me volví a la rubia para desatarla, guardando la soga entre mi ropa -cualquier mal movimiento y te mando al noveno infierno… -le amenace -vuelvo lo más rápido posible.

Y así me lleve caminando a la rubia un par de calles. Entramos al hotel y la recepción estaba vacía, sin embargo, eso no quitaba la dificultad de las cámaras de vigilancia, así que mantuve mi mirada baja, pero siempre detrás de ella, vigilándola, cuando al fin llegamos a su habitación, le dije que me diera las pertenencias de Shizuru, mas todos los documentos de ellos dos, cuide bien de cerca cada movimiento que hacia al sacar las cosas, evitando alguna estúpida idea por su parte. Al principio pensé en llevarme todas las cosas y no dejar rastro de ellos, pero llevar todas esas maletas iba a ser una molestia, simplemente iba a retrasar las cosas.

-toma la maleta de Shizuru y vámonos, Haruka-chan -haría que ella cargara la maleta de Shizuru, pera que yo no tuviera impedimentos y aparte me ahorrara esfuerzo, al mismo tiempo seria dificultoso para ella maniobrar.

-no dijiste nada de esto cuando estábamos con Fujino -saque la semiautomática.

-no digo muchas cosas, querida, vámonos, andando -salimos del hotel, ella jalando la maleta y yo siguiéndola a unos pasos, pero no regresamos por el mismo lugar que antes, caminamos entre varios edificios para finalmente indicarle que entrara a un callejón.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? -dijo entre molesta y asustada.

-vamos a negociar Haruka -ella pareció aliviada -veras, tengo experiencia en estas situaciones -hice que caminara frente a mí, hasta un contenedor -desde muy joven aprendí que nunca debes dejar cabos sueltos.

\- ¿de que estas habla…? -saque la semiautomática y le dispare un par de veces en la cabeza.

-sin cabos sueltos, no hay más tragedias futuras…

Tome el cuerpo que cayo pesada y secamente a suelo y lo arroje al contenedor. Si fuera como el caso del miembro de la tripulación del ferry, que era inocente, me sentiría muy mal, pero esta mujer era cómplice del intento de asesinato de Shizuru, no tenía nada de bueno, le estaba haciendo un favor a la humanidad. Baje la tapa del contenedor y mire a los lados, ni una sola alma, luego voltee a ver las ventanas de los edificios que estaban en lo alto, y parecía que no había nadie, las luces estaban apagadas. Empuñe la agarradera de la maleta y regrese lentamente hasta el hotel. Fujino me abrió, preguntándome como me había ido con la rubia.

-todo está bien, se quedó bien calladita -y dejé la maleta de Shizuru a un lado de la mía - ¿quieres sobrevivir? -le dije desde lo alto de mi estatura al pelinegro, él asintió -entonces nos vamos a ir calladitos ¿bien? -absintio raudamente -no quiero tener que arrepentirme de dejarlos vivos -y negó, entonces le quite el calcetín de la boca -nada de pasarte de listo… -y le di un ligero golpecito con el silenciador de la semiautomática -porque no me importara dispararte a medie calle, no tengo nada que perder…

Supuse que el pelinegro me daría más problemas, pero coopero bastante bien, ya fuera por miedo o por esperanza a sobrevivir. Salimos del hotel con calma y lo fui guiando por algunos recovecos entre los edificios. Pero no era tan estúpido como aparentaba, aunque eso lo imaginaba, seguramente él había sido el de la idea y el plan para deshacerse de Shizuru, casi le había salido perfecto, el factor con el que no conto, fui yo.

-por aquí no se va al hotel -menciono.

-ya lo sé torpe, trato de evitar a la gente, animal -pero lo animales no merecían ponerlos en el mismo saco -hasta aquí -le dije nada más ver un contenedor de buen tamaño.

\- ¿Por qué hasta aquí…? -dijo volteándose bruscamente, inmediatamente intentando algo a medias, ya que al ver sus movimientos bruscos inmediatamente saque la semiautomática y le dispare tres veces en el cuerpo, más otras dos en la cabeza. Enseguida la sangre empezó a regarse por el suelo.

-salúdame a todos en el noveno infierno, traidor de mierda -le dije, mientras me agachaba a recoger los casquillos.

Me costó un poco más tirar el cuerpo al contenedor, después de todo era más pesado y había más sangre, y obviamente no quería que Shizuru viera la sangre, sospecharía y no quería eso, sin embargo todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa y después de luchar unos minutos con el cuerpo, ya estaba bajando la tapa del contenedor, mirando con ciertos nervios si no tenía algún testigo; por suerte, no había nadie cerca de las ventanas, seguramente más interesados en cualquier otra cosa que lo que sucedía fuera de sus edificios. En el camino de regreso, bote la soga que ya había cumplido su función en un basurero cerca de un seven eleven.

Cuando volví con Shizuru, ella me pregunto cómo habían salido las cosas. Le conteste que todo bien, que los había dejado amarrados de pies y manos en su habitación del hotel. No le diría que les di varios tiros y los eche a la basura, no tenía por qué saberlo para sentirse peor, yo cargaría con la culpa. Me quite la chaqueta cuidando que no se asomaran los papeles de ambos que les había quitado. Guarde la semiautomática que había usado en mi maleta, me lave las manos insistentemente y fui a sentarme a su lado en la orilla de la cama. Sabía que todo había salido bien, pero tenía un ligero temblor en mis manos, que trate de ocultar. Todo está bien, ya paso, están muertos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, me dije, mientras sentía los latidos de mi corazón un poco acelerados. Esto pasara y muy pronto no tendré que volver a hacer esto, nunca más.

Volví a verla, se veía un poco perturbada, casi igual que yo, le pase un brazo por la espalda y luego se volteo a abrazarme. La recibí con gusto en mis brazos, sintiendo la calidez y la fragilidad de ese estrecho cuerpo. Estuvimos en ese abrazo largos minutos, en silencio. Hundió la nariz en la piel de mi cuello y con su respiración, sentí ciertas costillas.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -se encogió de hombros - ¿te molesta si voy a asearme? -le dije con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, ella contesto que no, me desprendí de ella y miré el reloj, aún tenía la hora de Vladivostok, que en si es la misma cuando vivía en Verjoiansk… encendí la pantalla para mirar algún lugar donde mostrara la hora, hasta que encontré por fin un noticiero, las nueve con treinta y nueve de la noche. Suspire, aun teníamos tiempo hasta poder ir a comprar los boletos -no tardare mucho por si quieres también asearte, ¿Qué te parece si al terminar bajamos a cenar? -apague la pantalla y comencé a quitarme el pantalón y los zapatos.

-me parce bien -dijo al fin, mirándome mientras; quizás no quería hablar, quizás había sido demasiado darse cuenta de que sus aparentes amigos se quisieron deshacer de ella por sus intereses. Yo también me sentiría así, si tuviera amigos de toda la vida. Lástima que no los tenía, tal vez…

Entre al cuarto de baño con la playera puesta, me sentía un poco avergonzara de que mirara los hematomas en mi cuerpo, no eran lindos ni nada, a pesar de que me los hubiera ganado en pos de protegerla, es decir, un motivo valido y hasta honorable hasta cierto punto. Pero aun así prefería que no los mirara. Me quité la playera y una vez más ahí, frente al espejo pude ver las manchas moradas. Sencillamente horrendo. Me quite la ropa interior y entre a la ducha, el agua comenzó a correr. Extendí mis manos sobre las baldosas. A pesar de que, a los que había matado no eran buenas personas, a pesar de que sabía que sería lo mejor para mí y para ella, a pesar de eso, no me sabía bien. Incluso me hacía pensar que era una decisión equivocada, sin embargo, cuando recordaba… cuando recordaba era sencillo saber que había sido lo correcto.

Tome el champú en una buena cantidad y lave mi cabeza, la parte lastimada con cuidado y mi cabello de la mejor forma para que no se enredara. Entonces se corrió la puerta, enjuague mis ojos para mirar, encontrándome a Shizuru, sin nada más que la esplendorosa naturaleza de su cuerpo, corriendo la puerta de regreso; me le quede mirando sin poder creerlo y sin saber que decir ¿acaso me quiere seducir? Porque no tenía que hacerlo…

-déjame lavarte la espalda… -fruncí la boca casi en un punto y volví a hacerme muy consciente de mis golpes… quise decirle que no, más que nada por vergüenza, pero si ya estaba ahí, es porque aceptaba como estaba y quería hacer algo por mí, así que lo mínimo era aceptar su atención y hacer a un lado la vergüenza.

-gracias… -tomo el jabón y me lo repaso a lo largo de mi espalda hasta el inicio de mis nalgas, creí que se detendría, pero siguió más y más abajo, quise protestar, pero quizás fuera algo que deseaba hacer, quizás le complacía, esperaba que fuera así. Al final, termino enjabonándome por completo bajo mi avergonzada mirada.

-quiero agradecerte… -me dijo al final, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la llave del agua -demostraron ser malas personas pero, no les hiciste nada teniendo en cuenta mis sentimientos… -inmediatamente me sentí un asco de persona.

-no lo hagas… -y me vi en la tentación de contarle lo que hacía un rato acababa de hacer, pero temí, temí su repudio, temí su rechazo, su enojo y que me apartara de ella, o que siguiera conmigo por el interés de llegar a Japón y no por llegar conmigo. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano se va a enterar… aunque si es después puede que se haya encariñado tanto conmigo que me perdone… -déjame ahora a mí.

Tal como ella había hecho conmigo la lave con suavidad y lentitud, sin dejarme un solo lugar, repasando mis dedos por esas lindas piernas que me vi en la tentación de besar. Al final nos enjuagamos el jabón, nos suavizamos el cabello y salimos al mismo tiempo. Después de vestirnos, ella al fin con su ropa y por supuesto, yo con la mía, nos dimos a la tarea de guardarlo todo y dejarlo en orden. Casi a la media hora después de las diez, cerrábamos la puerta para cenar. Mire con interés por la ventana y también las noticias, a la espera de algún descubrimiento de mis actos, pero simplemente nada. La cena ocurrió con calma, y deseaba aparentar lo mismo, pero sentía una sensación en la espalda, algo parecido a una cosquilla que molestaba. ¿Era la culpa eso que sentía? Probablemente el miedo a que ella lo sepa tan pronto…

Cuando terminamos la cena subimos una última vez por nuestras cosas, bajamos lentamente, cada quien con su maleta, la mía era una de esas maletas tipo deportivas, con agarraderas y muy grandes, mientras que la de ella, era un estilizado cuadro de un purpura brillante con rueditas y un asa extraíble. Pronto entregamos la tarjeta de nuestra habitación y tomamos un taxi a la terminal del ferry. Al llegar, cierto nerviosismo e incertidumbre se apodero de mí. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no aceptaban mi pasaporte expirado? ¿se haría un escándalo? ¿llamarían a la policía? ¿o simplemente no venderían el lugar? En Vladivostok había tenido la suerte de que pude comprar al chico con dinero, pero no estaba segura de que las personas de aquí aceptaran semejante cosa. ¿Qué podía hacer? Entonces decidí que tenía dos opciones, no, tres, podía tratar de sobornar al vendedor, podía mostrar mi pasaporte expirado y rogar piedad, y por último, usar el pasaporte de Haruka, diciendo que era yo antes de pintarme el cabello y que ahí usaba lentes de contacto, pero seamos sinceras, no me parecía en nada a la rubia, así que esa opción era peligrosa, sin contar con que Shizuru se preguntaría porque tenía el pasaporte, así que era doblemente peligrosa, aunque sinceramente, podía mentir, el problema sería si me cree o no.

Entramos a la terminal y ambas nos dirigimos ahí donde vendían los boletos, eran solo unos minutos después de las once, quizás tuviéramos suerte y pudiéramos tomar el ferry de las doce de la noche, quizás. Pronto llegamos a la taquilla y pedí dos lugares a Sakaiminato, pero la mujer no me entendió ni en japonés ni en ruso, lo cual estaba acabando con mi paciencia, entonces Shizuru me tomo del hombro y entre palabras raras se comunicó con la mujer, una mezcla de japonés y lo que imagino que era coreano, pero tardo un largo tiempo, hasta que por fin le extendió el pasaporte, lo malo fue cuando pidió el mío. Sude mientras buscaba en mi bolcillo el documento; cuando la mujer lo tuvo en las manos frunció la boca y negó, lo que me temía, entonces le dije en japonés que cuanto quería para que me vendiera el lugar pero Shizuru me detuvo, ahora fue ella quien termino arreglando el asunto y consiguiendo que nos vendiera los lugares, teniendo que esperar muy poco para tomar el ferry de las doce. Después Shizuru pago a la mujer con su propio dinero y pronto todo estuvo resuelto, solo entonces recordé que ella también tenía dinero, ya que le di todas sus cosas.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -le dije mientras nos íbamos a sentar a la sala de espera.

-no sé muy bien coreano, pero igual que el ruso se algunas palabras, e igual que tú, argumente una emergencia, aunque creo que su aceptación se debió a que se identificó por asuntos personales, o al menos eso me pareció.

-vaya, pues qué suerte entonces -nos sentamos y dejamos las maletas en el suelo.

-es una buena mujer, y después de todo, vamos de regreso al país de donde vinimos -asentí en silencio.

-supongo que aún tenemos suerte, bueno yo, tu pasaporte está bien.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu pasaporte estaba expirado? -me rasque el mentón.

-lo olvidé… -le dije con sinceridad, simplemente lo había olvidado después de comprar los boletos en Vladivostok. Ella suspiro.

-bueno, como sea… -y se puso de pie -voy unos momentos al sanitario, no te vayas sin mí.

-aún falta bastante, y no podría irme sin ti -me paso los dedos por el rostro, en una caricia fugaz a la que respondí con una sonrisa.

La miré irse, por un lado, casi al fondo y cuando se perdió en las puertas de los aseos volví a ver la pantalla que estaba colocada en la sala de espera. Ya faltaba cada vez menos, casi un último paso y digo casi porque llegando a Japón la llevaría a su casa y con suerte me hospedaría en un hotel cercano, o con mucha suerte me pudiera dar un par de días en su casa hasta que encontrara un departamento, aún tenía suficiente dinero así que quizás podría sobrevivir hasta encontrar un empleo, aunque fuera algo ajustado. Y quizás, solo quizás, siguiéramos viéndonos. No sabía a donde nos llevaría nuestra relación, pero ojalá durara solo un poco más, solo un día más, un día más, y otro, y otro, y otro, pensé con esperanzas. Tal vez la cosa pudiera ponerse seria y quien sabe que podría ocurrir, tal vez juntarnos…

Y de un momento a otro, sentí algo golpearme brutalmente todo el lado derecho de mi cara. Caí sobre los demás asientos, sintiendo la sangre en mi boca y mi oído completamente aturdido y adolorido, como si el mundo hubiera dado una vuelta por completo, hasta pude ver pequeñas lucecitas caminar hacia el frente, segundos después otro golpe en mi brazo, luego otro en la pierna, otro en mi espalda que me mando al suelo y me hizo terminar escupiendo la sangre en mi boca… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Esta es mi venganza. Lo digo en serio, veo que como dijeran en un típico día de mercado: "Muchos miran, pero pocos compran", así mismo, muchos leen pero pocos opinan, o dejan comentario, o quizás espero demasiado, en fin, como sea, disfruten la incertidumbre hasta el siguiente y prepárense para lo peor.

Gracias Setsuna M por tu siempre fiel comentario, como ya habrás visto, aquí Haruka ni Reito eran tan buenos amigos.

Gracias Chat'de'Lune, olvide corregir el capítulo anterior hasta ahorita que estoy escribiendo la respuesta… quizá debería conseguir un beta, quizás (me resistiré).

Gracias Guest, si, en el anterior se deshicieron de esos sujetos, pero la cosa aún no termina.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6. Veintiséis Grados.

-tu amiga me hizo un favor al dejarte -oí lejanamente -espera un poco, debo tomar una foto -empecé a pensar, analizando la situación lentamente, gracias al primer golpe; la voz que me hablo era notoriamente rusa y de un hombre, así que tenía que escapar, hacer lo que fuera, al menos darle un golpe o gritar para llamar la atención, así que mire a los lados, buscando al sujeto, buscando una salida, buscando gente, tenía que actuar rápido, tenía que salir corriendo y llevarme a Shizuru; con mucho esfuerzo comencé a levantarme, iba a ser difícil irme -ya está -dijo el sujeto, poniéndome un pie en la espalda, regresándome al suelo -termine… es una pena, eres guapa -y oí como jalaba la corredera de un arma semiautomática. Bueno, supongo que había consumido toda mi buena suerte y ahora se había acabado. Cerré los ojos esperando el disparo, pero lo siguiente que oí fue el sonido de cuando cae algo pesado, como un bulto. Abrí los ojos y el rubísimo hombre estaba tirado.

\- ¡Natsuki! -grito Shizuru -no puede ser -me puso los dedos en la garganta.

-aún no me muero… -le conteste, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre.

-espérame un momento -claro que la iba a esperar, casi no podía moverme; pronto escuché sus pasos alejarse y moví mis ojos, buscando al sujeto y pensando, rápidamente lo halle, pues moví los ojos con una rapidez más allá de lo que mi cerebro procesaba las imágenes.

Busque con mi mano izquierda la semiautomática que seguía en el interior de mi chaqueta mientras miraba en lo posible a los lados, el sitio estaba absurdamente vacío, irónica y ventajosamente, vacío… o al menos no podía notar a nadie cerca. No lo iba a dejar vivo. Como quiera que fuera, las bancas atrás y frente a nosotros nos cubrían lo suficiente de cualquier ojo lejano, a menos que estuviera demasiado cerca, una ventaja que no iba a dejar pasar sin importar que. Metí la mano trabajosamente y una vez que mis dedos la encontraron, la sujete con fuerza, extendiendo el brazo hasta llevarlo a su cabeza, estuve a punto de dispararle desde mi dirección, pero lo cambie, puse la punta del cañón en su oído casi al tiempo que abría los ojos, no lo deje terminar cuando jale el gatillo. Un segundo y la bala atravesó el cráneo, quedándose con los ojos entreabiertos. Sin moverme de mi lugar en el suelo, guarde el arma en un calcetín, bajo mi pantalón, pasaron algunos segundos más para después oírse múltiples pasos se acercándose presurosos.

\- ¡Natsuki! -grito con desespero Shizuru, a su lado, personas en otro idioma exclamaban cosas, después me hundí en la oscuridad y al siguiente momento estuve de pie en una calzada de alguna ciudad que sentía que conocía de toda la vida, pero en la que jamás había estado, e iba a un lugar… estaba tratando de recordar que lugar y luego sentí una mano sosteniendo la mía - ¿estás bien? ¿me escuchas? -decía Shizuru a lo lejos, apreté los parpados intentando con fuerza abrirlos y cuando los abrí todo estaba negro, aunque sentía mis ojos abiertos -está bien, todo ya está bien -pero no, yo sabía que no estaba bien nada, apenas recobraba la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo, pero sabía que aún tenía el arma en mi pierna y teníamos que irnos, además, el ferry…

Hice un gran esfuerzo, sentía que mi cuerpo no tenía fuerza, pero aun así, como si me estuvieran jalando hacia abajo con mucha fuerza, me levanté de donde estaba recostada para luego abrir y cerrar los ojos repetidas veces, hasta que por fin comencé a ver lo que había frente a mí, encontrándome aun en la terminal, en los asientos, quizás habían pasado solo unos minutos de mi inconciencia, pero podía oír voces en el ya conocido coreano.

-está bien -me dijo ella -recuéstate -pero yo no quise, estaba nerviosa y me puse aún más cuando llego la policía y una ambulancia.

Las intenciones iniciales de los policías fueron acosarme con preguntas luego de mirar el cadáver, preguntas que de momento no entendía y no sabía contestar, entonces los paramédicos pidieron atenderme primero haciéndolos a un lado, no tenía nada roto, pero si me había lastimado bastante bien el oído y la boca, me pusieron un algodón dentro con una cosa que adormecía y del oído note como sacaron sangre, vaya, pensé, como si fuera algo lejano y ajeno. Realmente no hubo mucho que hacer, tenía golpes y mi estado de orientación estaba bien, pero me sugirieron realizarme radiografías, para eliminar de las posibilidades una fractura en el cráneo, sin embargo, me negué. Me miraron el oído un buen tiempo, aparentemente no había nada roto me dijo Shizuru, pero me inyectaron algo, supongo que, para el dolor, y cuando terminaron los paramédicos, los policías cuales hienas sobre carroña se me amontonaron. Solo quería que se mantuvieran lejos de mí y que no se les ocurriera revisarme. Respire profundamente luego de escucharlos todos al mismo tiempo, no entendía nada de lo que decían y terminaron llamando a un intérprete porque Shizuru no era suficiente.

-ya le dije que no lo conozco -me hicieron toda clase de preguntas pendejas y repetían varias veces la misma pregunta con la misma respuesta.

-entonces, simplemente estaba sentada y la golpeo ¿correcto? -asentí, una vez más -luego escuchaste que te dijo que tomaría una foto ¿correcto? -comenzaba a preguntarme si el sujeto era idiota -después escuchaste el sonido de un arma, que es esta -y me mostro una semiautomática en una bolsa de plástico transparente, suspire diciendo que si -lo siguiente fue que viste a tu amiga -bueno, amiga no era con exactitud… pero le volví a decir que sí -y luego… -seguro que el sujeto tiene un bajo coeficiente intelectual, si no, que más.

También interrogaron a Shizuru, que al volver había visto la escena, el hombre estaba dándole la espalda, jalando la corredera del arma, antes de que me disparara lo inmovilizo con el paralizador que ya antes le había dado. Bendita suerte que lo llevaba con ella y no en su maleta. Lo siguiente que hizo fue llamar a los guardias de seguridad y pedir una ambulancia. Nadie sabía quién era el tipo y no sabían porque me había golpeado con una tonfa*, pero revisaron su celular encontrando muchas fotos de sus víctimas. Se le reviso y no encontraron alguna identificación ni pasaporte, solo el arma y unos cuantos miles de rublos. El celular tampoco tenía información, solo las fotos y sin contactos, ni llamadas, ni mensajes. Lo único que pudieron asumir es que se trataba de un sociópata, había matado al guardia en la cabina de las cámaras, además de arruinar el sistema; se dedujo rápidamente que tenía que venir con otro que lo dejo abandonado dándole un tiro, dejándome únicamente como una víctima más del hombre.

Me preguntaron si quería levantar un acta, declarar, pero negué, solo quería irme. Cuando mire el reloj, nuestro ferry ya había salido. La policía no pudo hacer más que dejarme marchar ya que solo estaba de paso y debía volver a mi país. Nos cambiaron los lugares y volvimos a esperar el ferry de la una de la mañana. Me lleve las manos a la cara mientras volvíamos a estar en la sala de espera. Me sentía tan cansada.

-no puedo creerlo -dijo Shizuru a mi lado -de no ser por el paralizador… te habría matado -y de no ser porque le di un tiro, volvería a intentarlo.

-ya no importa -le dije con la lengua adormecida -ya solo quiero irme de aquí…

Había tenido suficiente en estos últimos días como para querer regresar a Japón, esconderme y no volver a ir al extranjero nunca más. Ella suspiro, viendo a los policías discutir todo el relajo del cadáver, ¿Qué estarían discutiendo? No lo sé, solo veía como tomaban fotos y más fotos, mientras trataban que el público en general no se asomara demasiado. Poco antes de la una, cuando nos levantamos para ir a tomar el ferry, sentí mis piernitas temblar mientras veía que ya habían decidido levantar el cadáver y retirarlo. Había tenido mucha suerte, el sujeto arruino las cámaras, seguramente con el fin de no dejar evidencia suya, sin videos o imágenes, que me habían salvado de que me acusaran de matarlo, irónicamente. Había sido astuto, me ataco cuando el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, pero también confiado, nunca se esperó a Shizuru por detrás ni que yo tuviera un arma. Gracias al sistema de cámaras arruinado, la policía no tenía suficiente material y por eso estaban teniendo problemas los de seguridad con los policías, sin embargo, ya nada me importo al llegar al ferry y abordarlo.

Una vez que me senté en el camarote y pude acostarme, no me arrepentí para nada de tomar el ferry. Si hubiéramos intentado llegar por avión, probablemente no nos habrían vendido el boleto, y probablemente habríamos tenido que recurrir a la embajada, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, además de que un avión no tiene camas, no uno común. Exhale profundamente mientras me dejaba hundir en el escueto colchón.

Shizuru acomodo las maletas y yo sentí como me quito los zapatos, iba a protestar, pero ya no quería saber nada de nada, así que la deje quitarme hasta el pantalón. En algún momento apago la luz y se acostó a mi lado. Para cuando desperté, habían pasado casi diez horas. Me lleve una mano a la cara, tenía toda la parte derecha de la mandíbula hinchada, repentinamente sentí pánico y me levante, quería mirarme en un espejo, pero cuando me gire en la cama, encontré a Shizuru en la otra, con los documentos de sus "amigos" en las piernas. Mierda. Lo había descubierto ¿Cómo y en qué momento? Debió haber revisado mi maleta. Sentí un punzón de molestia.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? -su voz era dura y muy molesta, sopese mentir una vez más, diciendo que se los había quitado para que no pudieran volver, pero… Suspire. No más mentiras.

-se los quite para que no puedan identificar los cuerpos con facilidad -cada palabra hacia que me doliera la mandíbula.

\- ¿los… mataste? -pude ver en su rostro que estaba dolida. Apreté los dientes arrepintiéndome segundos después.

-si -le contesté mirándola a los ojos -lo hice.

\- ¿Por qué? -alce una ceja, como diciendo ¿de verdad me preguntas por qué? -no era necesario.

-si lo era -le dije en una voz más grave de lo normal -lo era porque irían por ti tardé o temprano, porque sabían que tú eras su víctima, un testigo de sus intentos y que por lo mismo eras peligrosa para ellos, para su seguridad y estabilidad.

-ellos no… -fruncí las cejas con rabia.

\- ¡Ellos si lo habrían hecho! -conteste exaltada, sintiendo punzones en la cara -si lo habían intentado cuando no tenías nada en contra de ellos, ¿Por qué después no? contratarían a alguien o lo harían ellos mismos -vi como las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Suspire -tuviste mala suerte Shizuru, pero no tienes que cargar con ello…

-yo no quería que te ensuciaras las manos aún más… -dijo mirando el suelo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-porque irían por ti después y…

-no, ¿Por qué tomas esta carga? ¿Por qué vas tan lejos? ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto? -respire profundo.

\- ¿recuerdas que te dije que mi madre está muerta? -instantáneamente me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿tú…? -bufe, molesta.

-claro que yo no lo hice, la asesino otra persona…

El día de la muerte de mi madre, yo venía llegando del colegio. Tenía apenas diecisiete, estaba a punto de terminar los estudios básicos e intentaría estudiar algo relacionado con el deporte. Aquel día había salido con unas compañeras así que regresaba más tarde de lo normal, si hubiera regresado a tiempo como todos los días, probablemente habría evitado la pelea que tuvo mi madre con un hombre ruso con el que salía desde hacía un par de años, compañero del mismo trabajo que ella. Últimamente peleaban mucho, pero mi presencia servía para que los ánimos bajaran, pero no aquella noche.

Llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta y camine hasta la cocina para comer las frituras en las que había estado pensando en comerme desde en la mañana, al llegar a encontre a Vladislav con las manos llenas de sangre, presionando ahí donde el mismo había encajado un cuchillo a mi madre, y solo unos centímetros más lejos, el cuchillo ensangrentado. Inmediatamente tire mi mochila al suelo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? -le dije impactada - ¡Que has hecho! -le grité.

-Ha sido un accidente, de verdad Natsuki -me dijo desesperado el hombre.

-quítate -y me arrodille, tome un trapo y lo puse sobre la herida, presionando, intentando que no saliera más sangre, le puse los dedos en el cuello, estaba desmayada y su pulso era débil - ¡llama a una ambulancia! -le grite desesperada.

Pero en algún momento en medio de la desesperación, que no supe cual, él desapareció, me giré para ver a mi alrededor, descubriéndolo a mi espalda, empuñando otro cuchillo en las manos, abalanzándose sobre mí. Evadí su ataque con una mano, dejando el cuchillo lejos, para después golpearle con mi puño en la nariz, sin embargo, no se rindió, golpee su mano para que soltara el arma, pero no funciono, en cambio me atacaba con más fuerza y rabia, haciendo que chocáramos contra varias partes de la cocina, no me quedo de otra cuando tuve cerca uno de esos cuchillos de trinchar y se lo enterré con todas mis fuerzas en la garganta.

Corrí a llamar a emergencias y regresé con mi madre, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. Había mucha más sangre que en el comienzo y ya no tenía pulso. Minutos después la ambulancia junto con la policía llegaron, pero demasiado tarde, ya no había nada que hacer por mi madre, por el sujeto. Nada. Sin tan solo lo hubiera matado antes, pensé. Los paramédicos se llevaron los cuerpos, los policías me llevaron a mí, fui sometida a un juicio en medio de mi perdida, de mi duelo y la tristeza por la muerte de mi madre donde afortunadamente me encontraron inocente, pero la noticia se expandió como dinamita.

-después, aunque tome entrenamiento y termine el curso para poder unirme a la policía, no me admitieron por el antecedente, ni ahí ni en ningún lugar… solo era la extranjera que había tenido que ver con un homicidio, me encontraron inocente pero muchos murmuraban lo contrario, hasta lo creían, no lo decían pero sé que estaba ahí en su cabeza… por eso no puedo permitirme dudar… no como aquella vez… mi indecisión y credulidad en sus palabras se llevó a mi madre… no puedo evitar pensar… que si hubiera tomado el cuchillo desde el principio para matarlo… mi madre aun seguiría viva.

Shizuru se quedó sin palabras. Probablemente no me entendería, probablemente, aunque le había explicado el porqué de mis decisiones, no terminaría de entenderlo y mucho menos aprobarlo. Quizás nunca entendería que, para mí, yo había tomado las mejores decisiones en base a mi experiencia para salvaguardar su seguridad y su vida. Pero estaba bien, no era necesario que lo entendiera, no era necesario en absoluto, y si debido a esto nos separábamos, estaba bien, quería decir que ella no me iba a aceptar, porque yo era parte de ese antecedente, eso me hizo ser como ahora era, eso me formo, es lo que soy y no hay forma de cambiarlo.

Ella me había dado la esperanza de ser mejor, de superarme, de pasar por encima de las adversidades y dejar atrás todo lo malo, pero si al final no iba a estar conmigo, quizá era mejor que nos separáramos de una vez, antes de llegar más lejos, antes de exponernos más, antes de salir más lastimadas. Lo mejor sería que fuéramos un borrón en los recuerdos de la otra, o en el mejor de los casos, el recuerdo distante de que sobrevivimos.

-debo ir al sanitario -le dije, poniéndome mi pantalón y mis botas, levantándome para salir, queriendo darle espacio, no queriendo ver como se acababa lo que sea que habíamos tenido. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí, la estaba cruzando cuando sentí sus manos deslizarse a mis costados, descansando finalmente en la parte más alta de mi pecho, inmediatamente mi corazón se aceleró.

-no -dijo y yo me detuve -no… no puedo entenderte del todo… pero todo lo hiciste por mi ¿verdad? -asentí en silencio y con las ruidosas palpitaciones en mis oídos -no lo apruebo, pero sé que lo hiciste por mi… porque me quieres ¿correcto?

-si… te quiero Shizuru… y odiaría no haber hecho lo que fuera necesario para que estés aquí… odiaría sentirme culpable de no haber hecho las cosas por indecisión o moralidad, por lo que no me importaría ponerme en contra de todos, si con eso estas viva… -escuche un largo suspiro tras de mí.

-entonces no se te vaya a ocurrir dejarme después de tanto que has hecho.

-por supuesto que no… solo tú puedes dejarme.

Aunque deseaba quedarme sintiendo su abrazo, fui en busca del sanitario y en cuanto me mire al espejo casi se me caen los calzones. Tenía la mejilla derecha hinchada y de un rojo tan oscuro que ya iba para el morado. Ahora sentía vergüenza de volver con Shizuru. Pero no tenia de otra. Utilice el sanitario y luego de lavarme las manos, me lave la cara, sintiendo dolor al más mínimo roce. Si tan solo hubiera estado más alerta… bufe molesta. Ya que caso tenia. Me sequé el rostro y volví, con la mirada en el suelo, avergonzada.

\- ¿vamos a comer? Estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que encontré esto -dijo refiriéndose a los pasaportes.

\- ¿estabas buscando algo en mi maleta? -quise saber el motivo de que me descubriera.

-estaba buscando el libro, para ver si lo podía continuar mientras comía algo -el libro había sido mi desgracia, pero no podía odiarlo.

-espero que haya buffet…

Y si había buffet. Luego de comer, terminamos paseando por la cubierta, admirando el mar y sus horizontes. Caminamos por todo alrededor hasta llegar a la popa, viendo como cada vez nos alejábamos más y más de Donghae. El sol estaba tan brillante que parecía sumamente imposible que existiera un lugar como Verjoiansk, cubierto de nieve casi todo el año con temperaturas diarias de menos cero y solo un poco más elevadas en los meses calurosos. Suspire, mientras sentía que comenzaba a sudar, me quite la chaqueta y recordé el arma, no estaba en mi calcetín y no estaba en mi chaqueta. El último lugar donde había estado era mi calcetín y si no mal recordaba Shizuru me había quitado todo. No quería regresar a un tema molesto, pero quería saber si no la había perdido.

-la guardé junto con las otras dos en tu maleta, hasta los cargadores los puse junto -y pude respirar con relativa calma. Antes del ataque pensé en botarlas en el mar, nadie sabría donde llegarían a quedar, era la ocasión perfecta para deshacerme de ellas y entrar limpia a mi país, dejando todo eso atrás. Pero ahora no sabía si sería buena idea ¿Qué tal si volvía a suceder algo? Tener un arma podría serme de ayuda y a la vez… quería dejar eso lejos, muy lejos de mi… no sabía qué hacer, así que le comenté mis dudas a ella.

-no lo sé -contesto también -antes te hubiera dicho que las tiraras… pero ahora no lo sé, no quiero vivir con miedo, pero… tampoco quiero vivir sintiéndome desprotegida…

Acordamos guardarlas por si acaso. La inseguridad, el miedo y las lecciones que nos habían dejado lo últimos ataques nos impidió deshacernos de ellas. Quizás las tuviéramos hasta que llegáramos por fin a un lugar seguro, quizás su casa o algo así, pero después de tanto ¿Qué era seguro? Estuvimos un rato más en la popa, pero le dije que me dolía la cabeza, además sentía adolorido y caliente en mi mejilla, así que conseguí una bolsa con hielo y unas pastillas antes de ir al camarote. Pasamos las últimas horas ahí dentro, yo acostada con hielo en la cabeza y ella leyendo mi libro, a un lado de mí.

Llegaba un momento en el que, estaba ahí acostada simplemente aceptado la realidad de las cosas que habían sucedido y al otro, después de repasar y recordar, me sorprendía de todo lo que habíamos hecho, de todo lo que habíamos viajado, de tantas horas, de tantos golpes… que sobreviviéramos a pesar de tanto con tan poco quizás era hasta heroico, no, era que teníamos mucha suerte. Ella me daba suerte, o eso quería creer. Abrí los ojos para mirarla, una vez más, no me cansaba de repasar las líneas de su rostro, sus pestañas, sus suaves cejas, su cabello castaño y perfumado, sus sensuales labios, la forma en que respiraba tranquilamente… sentí unas ganas de tomarla de la mano, pero estaba ya ocupada sosteniendo el libro, entonces sonrió.

\- ¿sucede algo? -dijo sin dejar de mirar el libro.

-sucede que estas muy guapa -le dije, después de pensarlo tantas y tantas veces.

-tú también lo estas -bufe con sorna.

-mírame nada más… guapa no es exactamente lo que soy.

-es temporal… eres guapa y sexy -sentí el calor en mi rostro y miré a otro lado.

-bien… -me puse la bolsa de hielo para aplacar el repentino calor cuando de pronto, sonaron las bocinas del ferry en ese tono grave y potente, anunciando que ya habíamos llegado -parece que al fin llegamos… -le dije quitándome la bolsa del derretido hielo.

Para estas alturas, ya no usaba mi chaqueta y tenía ganas de botar a algún lugar las botas, a comparación, este lugar era más que templado, hacía calor, demasiado para mi cuerpo acostumbrado al frio por tantos años. Me hubiera gustado conservar la chaqueta porque tenía un buen hematoma en mi brazo derecho y no quería que se notara, pero ya que, me dije. Tomamos nuestras maletas y subimos a la cubierta. El viento pegaba fuerte y cálido, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, sin una sola nube, de un azul profundo, alrededor, todo se veía brillante, colorido, vivo y cambiante, para nada como el infinito y siempre persistente blanco de la nieve. Faltaron solo unos metros en los que el ferry se estaba acomodando y una vez detenido y bien anclado, nos permitieron bajar.

Sinceramente baje con precaución, mirando a todos lados, preguntándome si ocurriría algo, sin embargo, salimos de la terminal y aun no sucedía nada. Bien, pero no te confíes Kuga. Subimos a un taxi que a orden de Shizuru nos llevó a la estación de tren más cercana. Solo por ese corto viajecito me permití relajarme un poco y mirar el paisaje, todo era muy japonés, con casitas curiosas, con esas cosas de piedra que ya no recordaba si tenían un nombre o si alguna vez lo escuché, con esas calles pequeñas y estrechas, sumamente adorables, hasta que por fin llegamos, y ahí fue cuando Shizuru asumió el mando, fue ella quien nos dirigió a tomar que tren y en qué dirección.

-vamos a tener que cambiar varias veces de tren -me dijo, luego de que nos sentáramos y se moviera el vagón -no hay trenes directos a Kioto, ojalá no tardemos demasiado.

-que son unas cuantas horas más -le dije, después de todo llevábamos días y días de un lado a otro.

Pero la realidad es que tuvimos que cambiar de estación como tres veces, demasiado movimiento dije yo, que ya no estaba acostumbrada a los movimientos del tren. Sin embargo y finalmente, después de casi seis horas de un lado a otro en el tren y otro viaje más en taxi, llegamos a, como se habría de esperar de una señorita de clase alta, una tradicional casa de madera, o como dicen, un machiya* completamente al puro estilo de Kioto. Al ver la gruesa puerta de madera en la entrada no pude evitar pensar que era sumamente japonés todo esto, y es que después de tantos años hasta me parecía nuevo el concepto.

Shizuru pago el taxi y luego de echarme la maleta al hombro mire con atención, se veía grande el lugar nada mas de ver las larguísimas bardas que rodeaban la propiedad. Se apresuró a la puerta de madera y toco insistentemente, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolcillos, encontrando unas llaves, estaba a punto de introducir la llave en la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un viejecito al otro lado, el cual al mirarla abrió grandes los ojos. Ella no tuvo que decir más y el señor le abrió por completo la puerta, sin embargo, yo me quede en mi sitio, sin saber qué hacer. Habíamos olvidado hablar de lo que haríamos cuando llegáramos, ya que estábamos más concentradas en llegar por fin que en lo que haríamos después. Cuando ella ya había cruzado a la puerta se giró, buscándome.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -me dijo sin contener la emoción de haber llegado.

-quería preguntarte si sabes de un hotel o algo así… -le dije con cierta incertidumbre -ya te he acompañado aquí así que, supongo que ahora estarás segura… se cumplió nuestra meta…

-debes estar bromeando -me dijo ella, luego de encargarle su maleta al viejecito -te quedaras aquí -y el señor abrió los ojos impresionado, mala señal, me dije.

-no quiero ser una molestia, de verdad… -dije siendo consciente de las reacciones del hombrecillo.

\- ¿me vas a dejar? ¿aun cuando dijiste que no lo harías? -y ahí estaba aguijoneándome con lo que había prometido.

-vendré a verte, no es como que te vaya a dejar, solo que debes tener cosas que hablar con tu familia y yo sería una intrusa ahí, generando incomodidad… -solo dije lo que pasaría.

-no me importa, además a mis padres tampoco les importara -pero por la cara del viejecito casi podía imaginar que si les importará… -ven, vamos a dentro -y me extendió la mano.

No tuve más que tomarla y entrar con ella. El viejecito no tomo mi maleta, ya que ya se hacía cargo de una con dificultad, menos podría con dos. Cruzamos un largo jardín con puente sobre un estanque y todos esos arbustos finamente podados, de esos que solo puedes imaginar cuando ves alguna película, para al final llegar a las puertas de la casa. Rápidamente ella las corrió y se quitó los zapatos, diciéndome que hiciera lo mismo. Me pregunte si no me olerían los pies. Por suerte cuando me quite las botas no olía mal, considerando el calor que hacía, imagine que apestaría. Me ofreció unas pantuflas y me tomo de la mano.

\- ¿mi madre, Yamada? -le pregunto al hombre que iba tras de nosotras, pero que iba a desviarse a otro pasillo.

-en la sala del té, señorita –y se perdió por otro pasillo con la maleta en brazos.

Yo sentí un repentino golpe de adrenalina en el pecho. De verdad que no tenía pensado ni de la más mínima forma conocer a sus padres, y mucho menos tan pronto. Respire profundo mientras era arrastrada a por el pasillo de duela hasta llegar a una puerta específica, tapizada con papel de arroz con dibujitos. Entonces, sin decir nada descorrió la puerta, mostrando a una mujer sentada tomando el té, distraída, mirando algún punto lejano, viéndose interrumpida por la abrupta forma de abrir la puerta. Se giró enseguida y se levantó presurosa a mirar a Shizuru. Balbuceo algunas palabras y luego la estrecho, desde mi lugar vi como lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la señora. Me contagie un poco del sentimiento, principalmente porque me hacía recordar las ya casi olvidadas situaciones en las que mi madre me estrechaba de igual forma.

-mis plegarias fueron escuchadas -dijo la mujer -estas aquí y estas bien -decía con emoción -sentí morir cuando llamo Haruka hace unos días, diciendo que habías desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo inmediatamente Shizuru, separándose de ella - ¿Qué es lo que dijo? -y la señora le explico agitadamente que había llamado diciendo que no la encontraban y que estaban buscando por todas partes, que incluso su padre les había dado dinero para acudir a un investigador, que no importaba cuanto costara pero que la encontraran. Shizuru se sonrió casi sin poder creerlo y negó, aun sorprendida -eso no fue lo que paso, madre.

Tuvimos que tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa, frente a su madre y Shizuru le explico cómo había sucedido el rapto, terminando en el complejo donde yo trabajaba entre vigilando y limpiando las áreas, más, obviamente, la larga travesía que habíamos llevado, omitiendo las muertes de nuestros perseguidores y descubriendo la treta que le pusieron Haruka y Reito, terminando con el último ataque que había recibido y la llegada a Japón. A todo esto, la mujer no dejaba de sorprenderse a cada rato llevándose las manos a la boca. Cuando Shizuru termino su historia, la mujer me hizo una reverencia agradeciéndome, obviamente me sentí incomoda.

-pero hay algo más… -dijo Shizuru, inocentemente me pregunte a que se refería -quiero a Natsuki… -casi escupo el té y el color se me subió al rostro -así que por ahora estaremos juntas…

-no lo voy a permitir -la puerta se corrió, mostrando a un señor maduro, pero no tan grande de edad como el viejecito de antes. Su madre aun no respondía nada, ni reaccionaba hasta que interrumpió.

\- ¿estaba escuchando la conversación a escondidas, padre? -esto no podía ser bueno.

-si, después de todo, esta es mi casa -asumió el hombre de temperamento fuerte.

-qué poca educación muestra -decía Shizuru molesta, repentinamente me sentí como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta.

\- ¡menos de una semana y ya quieres estar con esa mujer! -espeto colérico.

\- ¡Si! -grito - ¡Y nos vamos a casar! -me quede congelada, ¿no debía preguntarme primero?

\- ¡primero te desheredo! -continúo gritando el señor, podía enfrentarme a cuatro tipos al mismo tiempo, deshacerme de gente, soportar las palizas, pero ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer.

-deberíamos calmarnos -les dije, levantándome -hay que hablar las cosas en paz.

\- ¡y encima tiene ese horrendo acento extranjero! -me quede impactada y dolida, nunca sentí que tuviera acento…

\- ¡es porque ha pasado mucho tiempo en Rusia, es normal! -la discusión se fue haciendo cada vez más elevada, discutiendo por temas cada vez más absurdos.

\- ¡sobre mi cadáver! -grito el hombre en una de tantas. Terminé sentándome, pensando que hacer mientras pasaba la vista de uno a otro, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro. La mujer no decía nada, pero tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-pues entonces ya está ¡Me largo! -se escuchó estridentemente la voz de Shizuru, haciéndonos brincar en nuestros lugares tanto a su madre como a mí - ¡me voy! ¡no te necesito! ¡quédate con tu mierda de empresa! -tanto su madre como yo nos volteamos a ver.

-Shizuru, relájate un poco, quizás… -no me iba a gustar lo que iba a decir, pero -quizás debas tener un tiempo para pensarlo, tómense su tiempo, por ahora debo irme…

\- ¡no! ¡dijiste que no te irías! -replico rápidamente.

-haz lo que dice, es más consiente que tú -dijo el hombre.

-no me iré, seguiré aquí, cuando encuentre donde quedarme te avisare.

-si te vas, me voy contigo -siguió neceando, pero negué, le di un corto abrazo ya que estábamos frente a sus padres.

-es tu familia, arregla las cosas con ellos, no los pierdas así como así… -le susurre al oído -además, te aseguro que no será tan fácil deshacerte de mí.

-bien… -termino aceptando -le pediré a Yamada que te lleve en el auto…

Tomé mi maleta y salí de la habitación con ella tras de mí. Llamo al tal Yamada con urgencia hasta que apareció el viejecito por un corredor y le encargo llevarme a un hotel cercano. El señor se retiró diciendo que iba por el auto. Caminamos hasta la entrada en silencio para llegar a donde claramente estaba un camino hecho para el auto, en cualquier momento aparecería el hombrecito.

-te llamare a donde sea que estés -asentí con una suave sonrisa -solo espérame un poco ¿de acuerdo?

-no te preocupes, ahí estaré… -pronto el señor apareció en el asiento trasero de un auto lujoso, que iba con todo y chofer, tanto lujo, pensé al momento -nos vemos… -le di un beso en la mejilla y subí al auto, despidiéndome con la mano a través de la ventana.

-no debería hacerse ilusiones -me dijo Yamada, una vez que salíamos del terreno de la casa.

-lo sé… -sabía que no debía hacerlas, más aún después de ver al señor padre.

-lo siento en verdad…

-no lo sienta, se bien cuál es mi lugar… hice todo esto porque quería.

-entonces sin arrepentimientos -me dijo el hombre.

-completamente… -descanse la cabeza en el asiento -lléveme al hotel más barato.

-la señorita pidió…

-no, está bien, yo he sobrevivido sin ayuda antes, no es necesario, solo si sabe dónde puedo conseguir empleo, eso sería bueno.

No sabía mucho de Kioto, pero por lo que se veía, era una ciudad con bastante estatus, edificios hermosos y lujosos, arquitectura bella por todas partes, tanto nueva como antigua y perfectamente cuidada, una ciudad de mucha historia. Por eso mismo, sabía que cualquier hotel que eligiera, tendría una tarifa bastante considerable, lo mejor era pedir lo más barato desde el principio, ya que iba a necesitar ahorrar todo lo que pudiera hasta conseguir empleo, un departamento y dejar el hotel. Pasamos largas calles y calles hasta llegar a un Ryokan* sencillo.

-imagine que no sería muy cómodo un hotel capsula -me dijo, saliendo conmigo del auto.

-se ve muy bien, muchas gracias señor Yamada -tome mi maleta, dándome cuenta que había olvidado mi mochila en casa de Shizuru, menos mal que ahí no llevaba nada importante. Entre al vestíbulo y pedí una habitación, no habían terminado de pedirme el nombre cuando el señor…

-pagaremos por una semana completa -dijo poniendo el dinero en el mostrador, iba a protestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo -es solo una cortesía señorita Kuga, no lo mal interprete -después de dejar el dinero dio media vuelta y se marchó. ¿Le había dicho mi nombre?

\- ¿entonces una semana? -me dijo amablemente la chica del mostrador.

-si, por favor…

Finalmente, cuando llegue a mi habitación, me encontré que era más grande de lo que había imaginado por todos esos chismes de los edificios y hoteles japoneses, en mi mente tenía la imagen de que sería apenas un cuadrito en donde alcanzaría apenas mi cuerpo, pero la realidad era otra. Si bien no era demasiado grande, alcanzaba perfectamente un colchón con su almohada y detrás de esta un buró bastante gracioso, al lado había una pequeña mesa con un cojincito y sobre de ella el control de un pequeño y gracioso televisor, además, claro, una gran ventana al fondo. Dejé caer mi maleta a los pies del colchón y abrí la ventana, sentándome en la orilla. Era una bonita vista de la calle, puesto que la calle tenía un toque muy tradicional japonés.

En los siguientes días fui a investigar cómo podría abrir una cuenta para depositar mi dinero o al menos cambiarlo por yenes y se suscitaron un cumulo de problemas, ya que mis datos no estaban actualizados y no sé qué tanta cantidad de cosas que hicieron de mi día uno de los más sufridos y estresantes de mi aun corta vida. Para cuando regrese, por la tarde, la chica del mostrador tenía un mensaje para mí. Shizuru había hablado y pedido que me comunicara con ella. Aunque al marcarle por el un teléfono fijo, me contesto Yamada, diciendo que no estaba por el momento.

Entonces regrese a mi habitación y me cuestione hondamente si continuar intentándolo. Sé que le había dicho que no se iba a deshacer fácilmente de mí, sé que habíamos hecho una promesa, no éramos nada oficialmente o al menos no hablado, pero había "algo". No éramos amigas, y supongo que no éramos una pareja, simplemente… algo que está ahí. Quizás éramos la compañía que deseábamos, quizá simplemente nos sentíamos bien y nos teníamos cariño, además de confianza y apoyo mutuo. Quizás no fuera cariño, quizás simplemente me enamore de ella, y quizás era un enamoramiento que estaba destinado al fracaso por nuestras situaciones personales… o tal vez, si continuábamos podía volverse algo más grande.

Fuera lo que fuera, ¿Qué era lo mejor? Que era lo mejor para ella y para mi… empezando por mí, yo no perdía nada, más que la ilusión que ella me causaba, no perdía nada y ganaba un poco de dolor, no perdería nada físicamente, aunque una parte de mi alma me dejaría, no perdería nada… aparentemente. Y ella… ella lo perdería todo, su casa, su familia, su trabajo y su patrimonio… no valía la pena perder todo eso por mí, que no tenía nada que ofrecerle más que mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos… por eso no podía ser egoísta, tenía que pensar en ella y que era lo mejor para ella.

Al día siguiente volví a la desgastante lucha de tener mis papeles bien. Me llevo casi toda la mañana para que al final, me pidieran que esperará de uno o dos días más. Antes de regresar al Ryokan me pasé por un restaurancito y comí lánguidamente, suspirando de tanto en tanto, pensando una y otra vez en ella. Me fue un poco difícil adaptarme a la nueva comida, no estaba para nada acostumbrada, pero no era mala, simplemente diferente. Al llegar al Ryokan, nuevamente tenía un mensaje de Shizuru pidiendo comunicarse conmigo. Suspire. Volví a salir del lugar para buscar un teléfono púbico que usar. Marque los números como me habían dicho y espere mientras oía el tono de marcado, luego me volvió a contestar Yamada.

-señor Yamada, soy Kuga Natsuki -le dije, no queriendo la cosa.

\- ¿busca a la señorita? -tense la boca.

-no… dígale que he llamado cuando ella no está, por favor.

-entiendo… -ambos colgamos.

Sería lo mejor, me dije una y otra vez. No quería dejarla ir, no quería apártame después de todo, pero sabía que era lo mejor, a veces hay que hacer esfuerzos, porque quizás no sea el tiempo adecuado, ni la persona adecuada, ni el lugar adecuado, complicando las cosas cada vez más, esforzándonos en ser necios por algo que no va a ser, no aceptando la realidad. Suspiré y entre a mi habitación, encendí el televisor, dándome cuenta a los pocos minutos que no quería ver nada. Tomé ropa nueva y fui a bañarme larga y exhaustivamente. Quizás lo mejor sería irme de esta ciudad… si estaba siendo necia sobre todo este asunto y no podía estar con ella, lo mejor sería irme, alejarme lo más posible de la tentación… me iría a Tokio. Mañana mis datos estarían actualizados, y podría abrir una cuenta en un banco, entonces tomaría un tren a Tokio e intentaría hacer lo que pensaba aquí, rentar un departamento y buscar empleo. Toda esta idea de estar en un hotel era porque aún tenía esperanzas, pero ya debía abandonarlas, debía ser fuerte y decidida, tenía que hacerlo, aunque me costara y fuera doloroso. Regrese a mi habitación con la decisión tomada y completamente asumida. Al día siguiente recogería mis cosas, iría por los documentos que me iban a dar y tomaría el siguiente tren a Tokio.

Pase toda la noche durmiendo por ratos, despertaba a cada cierto tiempo, volvía a tratar de dormir, pero no podía, y si lo lograba no sentía que durmiera continuamente, solo estaba dando vueltas en la cama. Por lo que muy temprano en la mañana decidí que dejaría de estar dando vueltas estúpidamente. Volví a hacer mi maleta sin dejarme algo y bajé a la recepción, pidiendo cancelar mi estadía por una semana. Me devolvieron el dinero y di las gracias por sus atenciones. Más tarde, llegue muy temprano a las oficinas y por lo mismo fui la primera a quien atendieron, el proceso fue aceleradamente rápido, tanto que no dure ahí ni dos horas. Al salir sabia a donde tenía que ir, pero aún estaba reacia. Así que camine un poco, aun resistiéndome a la idea, hasta que en un arranque pare un taxi y pedí que me llevara a donde pudiera tomar un tren a Tokio, así que me llevo directamente a la estación de Kioto. Suspire mientras bajaba del auto.

Camine y me detuve a mirar un mapa de todos los circuitos de los trenes, pero no encontré cual era el que debía tomar, me acerque a un hombre con uniforme que no estoy segura si fuera policía, pero le pregunte que debía hacer. Amablemente me explico y hasta me llevo, finalmente y después de algunas complicaciones, termine esperando de pie en el andén de salida. Volví a suspirar mientras esperaba el tren. De verdad que no quería irme, no quería quedar mal ante ella por lo que había dicho, por lo que había prometido… pero es por un bien mayor… concluí mientras suspiré otra vez.

-te vas, aunque dijiste que no me dejarías… -sentí como si me hubieran bañado en adrenalina desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies, me gire incrédula - ¿tan poco valen tus palabras? -ahí estaba ella, con Yamada unos pasos atrás. Solo me permití admirarla como idiota durante un segundo y al siguiente cerré la boca y apreté los labios con decisión.

-lo siento Fujino… -fruncí las cejas con seriedad -esto es lo mejor, solo pienso en tu seguridad.

-déjate de sandeces -espeto molesta -habíamos quedado en algo ¿Cómo te atreves a romperlo? ¿Cómo, después de tantas cosas? ¿de todo lo que has sufrido? -inhale, tratando de darme calma y tranquilidad.

-bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer? -le dije en un tono más grave - ¿dejaras a tu familia?

-si… -dijo con determinación -lo hare.

-no puedes dejar a tu familia, que es lo más importante Shizuru… debes aprovecharla, debes apreciarla, debes amarla, te podrías arrepentir un día de estos…

\- ¿eso es lo que te preocupa? -dijo acercándose - ¿te preocupa que me arrepienta? ¿Qué te lo eché en cara después? -no quise contestar al momento, ya que esa parte no la había pensado, pero…

-si… me preocupa que lo dejes todo por mí y después esto no llegue a funcionar… que te arrepientas por vivir con mi ajustado presupuesto en un lugar barato… que no te pueda dar lo que te mereces, lo que estas acostumbrada… o que al final yo no sea suficiente… que no te haga feliz…

-querida… -me dijo con voz dulce y sedosa -ten por seguro que siempre habrá buenos y malos momentos -me tomo de las manos -pero siempre que los buenos opaquen a los malos, podemos seguir adelante… la felicidad esta regada por momentos fugaces… solo hay que saber juntarlos…

-si de verdad te quedas conmigo… no te dejare ir nunca más… así se termine lo nuestro jamás te dejare, y matare a quien sea que se te acerque… ¿entiendes? Tendrás que matarme para liberarte de mí…

-te aseguro que no lo hare… -enredo sus brazos en mi cuerpo y nos quedamos así hasta que llego el tren con una ráfaga de aire, entonces nos separamos -Yamada, mis maletas -entonces el señor dio paso a tres maletas iguales, pero de distintos tamaños -gracias, despídame de mis padres.

-así lo hare señorita, cuídese, sabe que puede regresar en cualquier momento -e hizo una reverencia el señor.

Tome una de sus maletas y ella otras dos. Subimos al tren antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Ya estando dentro le dijimos adiós a Yamada. Las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzó a avanzar. Entrelacé mi mano con la suya, mientras me perdí en su ardiente mirada, sellando un juramente silencioso. De aquí hasta el fin, resonó en mi mente. Dedicaría todos mis actos, mis pensamientos, todas mis oraciones y plegarias, viviría por y para nuestro bienestar, olvidaría mi pasado y mis fallos, dejaría las lágrimas y el dolor, dejaría fluir mis sentimientos y todos se los dedicaría a ella, no es como si todo fuera a ser perfecto, pero quizás sería un poco más agradable… más prometedor.

No más falsedad, no más ocultarme, no más guardar secretos dolorosos, no más rechazo, pensé. Quizás pasarían unos cuantos años, o quizás toda la vida, quizás lo nuestro se reduciría a solo unas líneas dentro de la historia de la vida, o quizás solo un borrón de colores cuando viajas a gran velocidad, quizás quedaríamos en el olvido, pero para mí lo seria todo. Viviría siempre con el pensamiento de un día al día, vivir solo para este día, darlo todo para hacerlo lo mejor posible. Suspire, inevitablemente mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos silenciosamente. Estaba tan guapa. Tan, tan guapa. Me incline un poco, y bese la suavidad de su mejilla.

El mundo a nuestro alrededor seguía girando, las personas seguían hablando, el tiempo seguía corriendo, el tren seguía avanzando vertiginosamente, pero nada importaba, yo no escuchaba nada y no me importaba ya nada, todo estaba bien, todo ahora estaba en su sitio.

Entonces se oyó el estridente sonido de un disparo a pocos metros, dando paso al agudo sonido metálico de un casquillo caer. Las voces que no escuchaba antes se convirtieron en repentinos gritos agitados. El aire se volvió pesado. Pero el tren siguió su camino sin detenerse, el mundo seguía girando a una vertiginosa velocidad que no se sentía y más allá, mucho más allá, el sol seguía ardiendo y quemando su combustible una y otra vez, y a su vez girando sobre aquel lejano agujero negro, que quema y quema materia, gas, polvo, estrellas y planetas, haciendo parte de si el polvo estelar en el que algún día inevitablemente nos convertiríamos, alcanzando la inmortalidad al fin, llegando al codiciado paraíso que todos imaginamos de una forma equivocada. Entonces ahí, por fin podremos estar juntas eternamente.

Sin Fin.

Hasta el Horizonte de Sucesos.

* * *

*Tonfa: Lo que aquí le decimos macana o para mayor facilidad, el bastón policial moderno, o PR-24.

*Machiya: Casa tradicional de madera que se encuentra en Japón pero que son representativas de Kioto.

*Ryokan: Tipo de alojamiento tradicional japonés, y obviamente, hay de precios.

* * *

Bien, sé que dije que era una venganza, pero lo cierto es que no fue así, los capítulos ya estaban marcados, les he engañado premeditada y deliberadamente, pero no mentí cuando dije que esperaran lo peor, claro, según ustedes y lo que deseen, pueden imaginar lo que les guste, el final que quieran.

Ciertamente escribí más, pero está absolutamente demás, puesto que había solo dos opciones para este escrito, terminarlo o continuarlo en una persecución interminable con múltiples opciones cada vez más perversas y sádicas que ya estaba imaginando, pero que no nos llevarían a ningún lugar y que lo complicarían demasiado para lo que había pensado originalmente.

Para el final, solo había de dos, final feliz o final triste, no me gustan ninguno de los dos, simplemente, además de que ¿qué es el final? nunca hay un final, de hecho, aún no termina nada, el mundo continua, y mientras continúe todo en la tierra tendrá una opción mas, así mueras, puesto que la muerte es solo el inicio de otro ciclo.

Lo que, si debo agregar, es que este FF originalmente no lo imagine (como siempre, erradamente) tan largo, siempre pienso que van a salir muy cortos, como Sin Garantías, pero mi mente al momento de escribirlo fue encajando todo tan interesantemente que creo personalmente que valió la pena tanta búsqueda de información, porque soy muy detallista en las horas, los viajes, los sitios, hay que buscar mucha información para poder imaginar las cosas perfectamente, aunque eso a veces casi no se nota.

En fin, creo que me he extendido demasiado, pero quiero agradecer las vistas, las visitas, las personas que siguieron este FF y las que lo comentaron (aun con mi "venganza").

Gracias Chat'de'Lune, obviamente el comentario no es para ti que sé que comentas, gracias por eso, las opiniones son muy agradecidas.

Gracias Noname, dices que la venganza no es buena ¿desde qué punto? ¿para quién? mucho tiene que ver el contexto.

Gracias Panda 97, te equivocaste, Shizuru no hizo nada estúpido jeje, gracias por tu preferencia.

Gracias Setsuna M, por tu fidelidad, tu amistad y por comentar siempre tan diligentemente. Por cierto, la de la taquilla no fue cómplice (pobre mujer, acusada injustamente).

Gracias HaruDana, por tu preferencia y tu comentario.

Gracias Marianita, el síndrome de Estocolmo es algo muy diferente, Natsuki no la tenía raptada, nunca la secuestro ni la sometió, así que es erróneo, por otra parte, si quizás el ritmo de su relación fue rápido, pero, como veras más abajo viene una explicación.

Y Gracias también a aquellas que no les di las gracias por sus comentarios.

Si algo tengo que decir en relación a la trama, pero aún más en cuanto a los personajes, es que Natsuki reflejo toda la angustia e impotencia que sintió en el homicidio de su madre en la situación con Shizuru; ciertamente el perfil no era muy claro en un principio pero fue un buen giro, Shizuru simplemente vino a ser la persona necesitada de su ayuda que ella necesitaba y en la que deposito todos su sentimientos de pertenencia e identificación, y Shizuru por su parte, bueno, no es difícil de deducir, fue una mujer que estaba a merced de la suerte, necesitada y que su única opción era Natsuki que demostró un alto interés por ella, así que simplemente se permitió en ese momento de desolación, apoyarse y depositar en ella, una desconocida que resulta confiable, sus sentimientos y necesidades, por ese motivo es que las cosas fueran más rápidas entre ellas, tristemente, el amor no es amor, solo fueron suplidas sus necesidades como cuando juntas un roto con un descosido, o quizás si, si es amor, después de todo, cada quien tiene su forma particular de verlo, se los dejo a ustedes.

Por último, este FF lo empece a escribir inmediatamente de terminar Sin Garantías, pero solo el primer párrafo, no fue sino hasta que vi un vídeo de maltrato animal en granjas que obtuve mi "inspiración", por eso el inicio es tan sangriento.

Nos leeremos en otra ocasión o en Sin Garantías, hasta pronto.


End file.
